Tetsu-nanny!
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya yang bekerja sebagai guru TK harus banting setir menjadi babysitter karena keluarganya terlilit hutang, dan pekerjaan sebagai babysitter tidaklah mudah jika anak yang dijaga adalah anak hiperaktif. Bukan hanya satu melainkan lima! Belum lagi ditambah dengan ayah mereka yang ganteng pake banget. Bagaimana kisahnya? [AkaKuro; Chibi!GOM] RnR? CHAPTER 6 update
1. Prologue

_Babysitter _adalah seseorang yang disewa untuk menjaga anak kecil ketika orangtua mereka pergi bekerja atau sedang sibuk. Memberinya makan, mengajaknya main, menidurkannya, serta menjaganya dari mara bahaya. Terdengar mudah memang, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak.

Kalau kalian tidak percaya tanya saja pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selihai-lihainya tupai meloncat, pasti pernah jatuh juga.

Kalimat tersebut sangat menggambarkan Kuroko saat ini.

Di antara semua temannya, dialah yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus anak kecil. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan kelima bocah (empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan) dengan warna rambut yang agak mencolok dan ayah dari kelima bocah itu. Oh, minus satu karena yang berjenis kelamin perempuan ternyata adalah tetangga keempat bocah itu yang selalu bermain bersama keempat bocah laki-laki itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Delapan belas tahun. Seorang pemuda tulen namun wajahnya manis seperti perempuan. Bekerja sebagai _babysitter_.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Prologue―_

"Daiki-_cchi_, apa kau yakin tentang hal ini-_ssu_?" Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tingginya tidak lebih dari kaki orang dewasa bertanya pada anak kecil lain dengan kulit yang agak gelap. Anak yang berkulit gelap itu sedang mencongkel pemanggang roti dengan kawat tipis.

"Kalau kau takut pergi sana, Ryouta. Ganggu ih!" Anak yang bernama Daiki itu membalas anak yang dipanggil Ryouta itu dengan sinis.

"Tapi, tapi," Ryouta menatap Daiki dengan tatapan was-was. Dia bingung ingin membantu Daiki atau pergi. Kalau ia pergi nanti ia dibilang pengkhianat, tapi kalau membantu Daiki bisa dimarahi papa nanti.

"Dai-_chan_! Ryou-_ chan_!" Suara melengking khas anak perempuan terdengar menghampiri keduanya. "Tante jelek itu sedang berjalan kesini!"

"Bagus!" Daiki tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. "Ryouta, taruh ini di atas meja makan."

"Eh?" Ryouta menatap pemanggang roti yang ada di tangannya kemudian ke meja makan.

"Ada apa, sih?" Suara wanita dewasa terdengar mendekati tempat ketiga anak kecil berbeda warna rambut itu berbeda.

"Atsushi ingin makan roti panggang." Suara anak kecil lain terdengar menyahut pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

Ryouta yang panik langsung memanjat ke atas kursi makan dan meletakkan pemanggang roti itu diatas meja makan. Kemudian ketiganya bersembunyi di balik pintu yang ada di dekat sana. Dua diantaranya sedang tertawa cekikikan.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat ikal sampai pinggang memasuki area dapur dituntun oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau dengan kacamata. Anak itu menunjuk sebuah pemanggang roti yang ada diatas meja makan.

"Apa benar Atsushi ingin makan roti panggang?" Tanya wanita yang tidak diberikan nama oleh author itu dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu percaya. Setelah apa yang ia alami hari ini, siapa yang akan percaya pada perkataan kelima monster cilik tersebut?

"Iya!" Anak yang memakai kacamata dengan boneka kodok di tangannya menjawab. "Kalau kau tidak memberinya makan nanti ia bisa mengadu ke papa, loh."

"Oke. Oke." Dengan itu sang wanita yang berpakaian putih seperti perawat namun sudah dinodai dengan bercak-bercak cokelat mulai memasukkan roti tawar ke dalam pemanggang dan mencolok kabel pemanggang roti tersebut ke sakelar terdekat.

BLDAR!

"Yeay!"

Suara teriakan bahagia dari keempat anak berbeda warna rambut itu menggema di dapur. Sedangkan wanita yang menjadi korban keisengan bocah berusia tidak lebih dari enam tahun itu hanya bisa memasang tampang marah. Bagaimana tidak marah? Wajahnya hitam karena terkena ledakan pemanggang roti, rambutnya yang ia rawat sekarang awut-awutan, ditambah dengan tawa menyebalkan dari keempat iblis kecil di sekelilingnya.

"Kalian!" Wanita tersebut menggeram dan mulai mengejar anak-anak berbeda warna rambut itu. Tentu saja keempat anak-anak itu berlari keluar dapur dan mulai berpencar di rumah mereka yang besarnya setengah mati.

"Hahahaha~" Suara tawa khas anak kecil menggema dari segala penjuru rumah.

"Dimana kalian, hah?!" Wanita itu sudah emosi. Dari awal ia datang ke rumah itu ia sudah dikerjai oleh anak-anak kecil yang usianya tidak lebih dari enam tahun itu. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita dewasa?

Buk!

"Aw!" Sang wanita tidak sengaja menabrak anak kecil berambut ungu yang sedang memakan snack tidak sehatnya.

"Maibou-ku.." Sang anak kecil berambut ungu tersebut menatap snack-nya dengan tatapan nanar dan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Uoo! Atsushi nangis!" Ucap Daiki sebagai provokator.

"Tanggung jawab kau!" Satsuki ―satu-satunya anak perempuan disana― menimpal.

"Atsushi jangan nangis-_ssu~_" Ryouta membalas tapi wajahnya juga memasang tampang senang.

"Kuadukan papa, loh!" Shintarou ―anak berambut hijau dengan boneka kodok― menunjuk wanita tersebut.

"Papa pulang!" Sebuah suara baritone yang sudah sangat mereka kenali terdengar. Sontak saja semua manusia yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang tidak terlalu disengaja ini menoleh ke arah pintu depan yang dipisahkan tembok berwarna krem.

"Papa!" Keempat bocah laki-laki langsung saja berlari menuju papa mereka disusul Satsuki di belakang mereka dan disusul wanita yang seharusnya bekerja sebagai penjaga mereka itu di belakang kelima bocah itu.

Di pintu depan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata heterokromatik sedang melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan sumber suara yang memanggilnya tersebut. Dilonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan ia buka kancing paling atas kemeja putihnya tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian ia dapat melihat rambut warna-warni yang berlari ke arahnya dan segera menempel pada kakinya.

"_Okaerinasai,_ papa~" Sambut sekelompok anak berbeda rambut itu secara bersamaan.

"_Tadaima_." Sang pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah dari keempat bocah berbeda warna rambut itu mengelus puncak kepala anak-anaknya satu persatu.

"_Okaerinasai_, _oji-san_." Satsuki menyapa pria berambut merah itu dengan senyuman dan dihadiahi sebuah elusan juga oleh sang pria.

"_Okaerinasai_, Akashi-_sama_." Wanita yang tidak memiliki nama itu menyambut tuannya dengan terengah-engah sehabis berlari mengejar kelima bocah pelangi tersebut.

Akashi menatap wanita yang ia pekerjakan sebagai _babysitter_ itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki wanita itu terlihat kacau balau. Wajahnya dilapisi warna hitam yang pekat dan rambutnya sedikit mencuat sana-sini. _Mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau mengurus anak?_ Batin pria yang dipanggil Akashi itu dalam hati. Andaikan kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akashi.

"Kau dipecat." Akashi meluncurkan dua kata itu dengan tatapan dingin sambil mengarahkan kelima bocah itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tapi Akashi-_sama_.." Perkataan itu terputus ketika sebuah gunting menancap di belakang tembok tempat ia berdiri.

"Berani membantahku?" Akashi melirik dingin wanita tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan kikuk sang wanita, kemudian wanita itu keluar dari rumah kediaman Akashi yang luasnya minta ampun.

Akashi menghela nafas setelah wanita itu keluar. "Sekarang kalian melakukan apalagi, huh?"

Raut lelah jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang tampannya itu. Tidak di kantor, tidak di rumah, sama-sama melelahkan.

"Tadi dia menginjak maibou-ku, papa-_chin_." Atsuhsi menjawab yang pertama kali.

"Dia juga meledakan bola basket kami." Kali ini Ryouta yang menjawab.

"Dia berbicara di telepon mulu!" Satsuki menimpali pengakuan teman-temannya.

"Dia membiarkan kami kelaparan." Daiki menyambung. Perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

"Dia tidak membiarkanku menonton Oha Asa." Ditutup oleh Shintarou sambil menegakkan kacamatanya.

"Kalian tahu," Akashi memijat pelipisnya. "itu adalah _babysitter_ kedua puluh lima bulan ini."

Kelima bocah berusia tidak lebih dari enam tahun itu mengangguk dengan mantap seolah-olah bukan merekalah yang mengusir kedua puluh lima _babysitter_ itu. Dasar anak kecil.

"Satsuki, sekarang sudah sore, pulanglah." Akashi menatap satu-satunya anak perempuan disana. Tidak disangka anak perempuan itu juga ikut terlibat dengan semua kegilaan ini.

"_Bye bye_, Dai-_chan_, Ryou-_chan_, Shin-_chan_, At-_chan_, dan Sei-_san_." Satsuki berlari keluar dari rumah kediaman Akashi dengan langkah riang. Tidak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya.

"_Bye bye_, Momoi-_chan_!" Keempat anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menyahut secara bersamaan.

"Sekarang sudah sore, ayo kalian semua mandi." Akashi menggiring anak-anaknya itu ke kamar mandi seperti anak bebek.

..

…

..

Langit Tokyo sudah mulai menggelap. Seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini seperti hari biasa lainnya ia jalani dengan tenang. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, pergi ke kampus, kerja sampingan sebagai guru TK, lalu pulang. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi kenapa seharian ini Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal, ya?

Dengan langkah santai dan wajah sedatar tembok, Kuroko berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Perasaan mengganjal itu semakin terasa sekarang. Mungkin seharian ini ia bisa mengesampingkan hal itu tapi sekarang entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Dengan satu tarikan nafas akhirnya Kuroko sudah memantapkan hati dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_." Kuroko membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia letakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Tetsuya-_chan_." Panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut biru muda sepinggang yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu masuk bersama dengan sang suami.

Oke, ini aneh.

"Ada apa, _kaa-san_, _tou-san_?" Tetsuya bertanya kepada kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah yang masih datar. Bohong besar jika ia tidak was-was saat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan aneh mengitari kepalanya, seperti 'apa bisnis _tou-san_ bangkrut?' sampai 'apa aku akan dijodohkan?'. Oke, yang terakhir memang tidak nyambung.

"Bisnis _tou-san_ bangkrut dan sekarang kita terlilit hutang." Sang kepala keluarga yang berambut hitam itu membuka suara. Kuroko berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena bukan yang terakhir.

"Dan kita harus membayar hutangnya sebelum akhir bulan ini." Sang ibunda yang sangat mirip dengan putranya itu membalas.

"Sepertinya aku punya sedikit uang hasil kerja paruh waktu di TK." Tetsuya membalas sambil mengambil buku tabungannya dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Tidak. Tidak." Sang ibu menggeleng sambil menggenggam tangan putra semata wayangnya itu. Tetsuya menatap heran ibunya.

"Setelah _tou-san_ memohon kepada pemilik perusahaan yang menjadi penyedia dana untuk perusahaan ayah, ia menyetujui memperingankannya dengan satu syarat." Sang ayah memulai dengan bertele-tele.

"Lalu syarat apa yang ia tawarkan?" Tetsuya masih bisa memasang wajah sedatar tembok itu walaupun di otaknya sudah berseliweran hal-hal yang aneh seperti apakah aku akan dijodohkan untuk membayar hutang?

Oke, mungkin Tetsuya terlalu banyak membaca novel.

"Kami harus mencari _babysitter _profesional untuk menjaga anak-anaknya." Sang ibu menjawab. Rambutnya yang sepinggang berwarna sama dengan Tetsuya melambai tertiup angin yang entah masuk darimana dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

Tunggu.

_Babysitter _profesional.

Wajah ibunya yang penuh pengharapan.

Oh, _shit_.

"Kami memintamu untuk menjadi _babysitter_-nya. Bisa 'kan, Tetsuya-_chan_?" Sang ibu bertanya setelah melihat wajah horror sang anak yang sudah paham maksudnya setelah menghubungkan satu titik dengan titik lainnya.

"Hm..mungkin?" Tetsuya terlihat ragu. Ia bukanlah _babysitter _profesional. Ia hanyalah guru TK.

"Kami yakin kau bisa." Sang ayah merengkuh pundak sang istri sambil menatap putranya dengan tatapan penuh perngharapan. Tetsuya dapat melihat _background_ sinar halo dibelakang kepala kedua orangtuanya itu.

Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, bukan?

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu kau akan pergi ke Kyoto besok pagi." Sang ibu lagi-lagi membuat anaknya itu terkejut.

Tetsuya membelalakan matanya.

"Orang itu tinggal di Kyoto. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Rakuzan." Ayahnya menimpal.

Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar nama Rakuzan? Perusahaan paling besar di Jepang dan dunia yang sudah menyumbang berbagai teknologi tinggi untuk dunia gunakan. Ditambah lagi dengan pemilik perusahaan itu yang terkenal dengan julukan _Emperor_ walaupun usianya masih tergolong muda untuk menjabati posisi _chairman_.

_Double shit_.

Sejak hari itu Kuroko Tetsuya mengetahui kehidupannya tidak akan sama lagi seperti yang dulu.

―_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Fic kedua saya di fandom Kurobas nih~

Sudah lama ingin membuat fic seperti ini tapi nggak dapet yang cocok. Akhirnya memilih Kurobas saja karena mereka bisa saya lecehkan seenak jidat /plakk/ Lagi-lagi AkaKuro tentunya~ Saya cinta OTP ini~ Plus, rasanya lucu aja kalau bikin Kiseki no Sedai jadi anak kecil hiperaktif begini. Saya masih agak nervous untuk publish fic ini karena takut nggak ada yang mau baca. Tapi.. ya saya coba dulu saja 'kan? :3

Jadi gimana prologue-nya? Semoga suka dan dukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, ya. Review adalah semangat saya melanjutkannya.

**Happy New Year 2015~**


	2. Day 1

"_Apa? Kau ke Kyoto sekarang? Bagaimana dengan kuliah?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kagami-_kun_." Balas Kuroko sambil menenteng tas kain dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga kanannya.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada di stasiun kereta api. Ia sedang berada di tempat menunggu kereta. Seperti biasa tempat ini sangat ramai. Baik dipenuhi oleh pekerja kantoran maupun murid sekolahan yang memakai pakaian tebal mengingat musim gugur sudah sampai pada penghujung. Masih teringat jelas percakapannya dengan orangtuanya kemarin mengenai perubahan profesinya dari _part-timer_ guru TK menjadi _babysitter._

"_Ya, aku akan mengatakan situasimu pada kepala sekolah TK dan teman-teman lainnya."_

"Terima kasih, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko membalasnya dengan nada yang sopan. Kagami yang merupakan temannya sejak SMA bekerja sebagai guru TK di tempat yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"_Kereta jurusan Kyoto akan berangkat dalam waktu sepuluh menit." _Suara wanita yang berasal dari speaker terdengar dan semua orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan yang dimaksud segera bersiap-siap.

"Sepertinya keretaku sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa, Kagami-_kun_. Nanti ku _e-mail_ kalau sudah sampai."

Dengan itu panggilan tersebut terputus dan Kuroko menarik nafas sembari megeratkan pegangannya pada tas kain yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Day 1―_

Jepang terkenal sebagai kota yang sibuk mengingat orang-orangnya adalah pekerja keras. Kendaraan yang mereka pilih untuk pergi kemana saja adalah kereta. Seperti orang Jepang lainnya, Kuroko juga mengikuti adat tersebut sehingga ia sekarang berada di tengah kerumunan manusia yang dengan gaya Spartan memasuki kereta. Untungnya ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis jadi ia bisa membaur dan terbawa arus manusia masuk ke dalam kereta.

Hendak hati ingin menempati tempat duduk yang ada di dalam kereta, namun semua kandas ketika ia melihat seorang nenek tua dengan punggung yang bongkok sedang bediri di tengah kerumunan orang yang saling adu bodi di dalam kereta. Sejak kecil ia diajarkan kedua orangtuanya untuk bersikap sopan, jujur, dan rajin menabung sehingga sekarang ia menawari tempat duduknya kepada sang nenek tua.

"Ah, terima kasih, nona. Semoga hidupmu bahagia kelak." Sang nenek duduk sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

Nona?

"Maaf, nek. Tapi aku ini laki-laki." Kuroko membalasnya.

"Hah? Kau bilang aku cantik? Terima kasih, nak. Tapi aku sudah delapan puluh tahun ohohoho~" Sang nenek menjawab dengan tidak nyambungnya. Sudah budek, narsis pula.

Kuroko berhenti berbicara setelah menatap datar sang nenek. Lebih baik ia sudahi saja percakapan ini.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto memakan waktu tiga jam lebih setelah sempat berhenti di beberapa stasiun untuk menurunkan penumpang. Tubuh Kuroko yang digencet sana-sini seperti retak semua. Ada sekali seorang pemuda yang menjadi tokoh tidak penting di dalam fic ini menawarinya tempat duduk karena mengiranya perempuan. Tentu saja ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Sudah lama ia mendengar pernyataan seperti itu sejak menginjak sekolah dasar. Ia sering dikira perempuan karena tubuhnya yang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki biasa dan wajahnya yang manis (turunan dari sang ibu). Untungnya hawa keberadaannya tipis jadi banyak orang yang tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Entah itu patut disyukuri atau disesali.

"_Stasiun Kyoto."_

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dan tidak lama kereta tersebut berhenti dengan mulus. Semua penumpang berbondong-bondong keluar dengan Spartan. Saling adu bodi dan dorong-dorongan untuk keluar. Beruntung Kuroko punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga sekali lagi ia terbawa arus sampai keluar. Ada gunanya juga punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

Kuroko berjalan keluar dari bagian tempat menunggu kereta. Kata kedua orangtuanya akan ada yang menjemputnya di stasiun setelah ia sampai. Ia melirik kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Menurut orangtuanya, orang yang dimaksud itu melambai dan Kuroko masih bingung dengan maksud kata melambai disini apa. Orangtuanya juga menambahkan bahwa ia akan langsung tahu yang mana orangnya di tengah keramaian.

Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel warna biru mudanya dan mengetik sebuah _e-mail_ singkat kepada teman baiknya Kagami Taiga yang saat ini masih terjebak dalam mata kuliah Tata Bahasa.

Ketika hendak memasukkan ponselnya, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang agak... Ah, sulit untuk Kuroko jelaskan pokoknya. Pria itu membawa papan nama dengan tulisan namanya dan menarik perhatian banyak orang di sekitarnya.

Kuroko _facepalm_ di tempat. Antara ingin mengaku atau tidak.

"Kuroko-_chan_! Kuroko-_chan_!" Pria melambai (ternyata benar kata kedua orangtuanya) itu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang kencang dan _girly_.

Ngaku.

Nggak.

Ngaku.

Nggak.

Ngaku.

Nggak.

Ngaku aja deh. Daripada nanti berabe, kan?

"_Anoo_..." Kuroko menghampiri pria berambut hitam yang dengan tidak tahu malunya memanggil namanya di tengah kerumunan orang dengan keras padahal orang di sekitar menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-orang-aneh-itu-lakukan.

"Huaaa!" Pria melambai itu terkejut dan berteriak dengan _girly_ ketika melihat penampakan seorang manusia dengan surai biru muda dan wajah yang manis. Kuroko sedikit menyesal mengaku sekarang.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku_." Kuroko membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah, namaku Mibuchi Reo." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badan juga karena agak canggung di depan pemuda ―eh, atau gadis ya?― tersebut. "Aku sekertarisnya Sei-_chan_."

"Sei-_chan_?" Kuroko menatap Mibuchi dengan tatapan datar tapi masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Eh, maksudnya Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_." Mibuchi Reo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh." Kuroko membalas hanya sebagai formalitas saja. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus berteman dengannya jika mau selamat untuk ke depannya. Pilihan yang bagus, nak.

"Ayo, ayo sekarang kita harus ke rumah Akashi-_sama_ dulu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini." Mibuchi mendorong Kuroko dari belakang menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Akashi Seijuurou membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam dari stasiun kereta karena letaknya agak ke pusat perkotaan. Mobil warna hitam itu berjalan stabil melewati gedung-gedung tinggi Kyoto sebelum akhirnya memasuki komplek perumahan mewah dan berhenti di sebuah rumah yang paling megah. Mibuchi menurunkan kaca mobil dan satpam yang ada membukakan gerbang.

Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak terpukau dengan megahnya rumah tersebut. Ia hanya tidak menunjukkannya saja. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak terpukau ketika melihat sebuah rumah megah yang berdiri dengan angkuh di tengah lahan yang entah berapa meter (atau kilometer) dengan sebuah jalanan menuju pintu depan rumah yang dimaksud. Di pinggir jalanan satu arah itu ditanami pohon-pohon yang banyak sehingga menyerupai hutan kecil. Ini seperti melihat istana daripada sebuah rumah.

"Sudah sampai." Suara Mibuchi menarik Kuroko kembali ke kenyataan. "Ayo turun. Kukenalkan kepada anak-anak."

Mibuchi berjalan di depan dan Kuroko membuntutinya di belakang.

Tunggu dulu.

Anak-anak?

Berarti banyak donk?

_Oh my God!_

Mibuchi membuka pintu utama yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani tersebut dan dengan _slow motion_ pintu itu terbuka dengan dramatis sebelum memperlihatkan isi dari rumah megah tersebut. Ketika _slow motion_ selesai, aura blink-blink ala _shojou manga_ ketika sang tokoh utama yang baru dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan mengetahui jenis rumah tempat ia bekerja menggantikannya. Namun ini bukanlah _shojou manga_, ini adalah kenyataan.

Di depan pintu utama adalah sebuah tangga yang bercabang dua di tengahnya. Tangga itu dilapisi oleh karpet merah yang memberikan kesan elegan. Di langit-langitnya tergantung sebuah _chandelier_. Selain itu yang menarik perhatian adalah sebuah lukisan yang tergantung dengan angkuh di tembok di depan tangga. Lukisan itu tertutup tirai berwarna merah.

"Tunggu dulu, ya. Kupanggil anak-anak dulu." Mibuchi tersenyum ramah kepada Kuroko.

Ternyata Kuroko tidak salah dengar.

Kuroko memerhatikan Mibuchi yang sedang mengambil nafas di dekatnya seperti ingin berteriak. Dia sedikit bingung mengapa Mibuchi melakukan hal itu.

"Pasukan Pelangi!"

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ mendengar hal itu.

Panggilan macam apa itu?

"_Ha'i!_" Suara cempreng khas anak-anak terdengar entah darimana asalnya. Tunggu. Bukan 'entah darimana asalnya' melainkan 'dari segala penjuru arah'.

Kuroko _sweatdrop _season dua.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil dan cekikikan anak kecil terdengar dari segala penjuru arah. Baik kanan, kiri, depan, kecuali belakang dan dalam waktu beberapa detik sekelompok anak kecil dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda berkumpul di depannya dan Mibuchi. Mereka berbaris ke samping.

Kuroko hanya bisa hening walaupun wajahnya masih sedatar pantat panci.

"Hahahaha!" Sebuah suara anak laki-laki terdengar dan semua orang termasuk Pasukan Pelangi menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari atas tangga.

Disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berkulit gelap dengan surai biru gelap. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berpose bak seorang pahlawan pembela kebenaran gagal. Anak itu kemudian berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke bawah dengan wajah angkuh sebelum melompat ke pegangan tangga dan meluncur di atasnya. Di bawah, Pasukan Pelangi yang sudah berbaris menggeser sedikit tubuh mereka dan anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu berhasil menyempil dengan sempurna di tempat kosong yang telah disediakan.

"Ayo, anak-anak. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian kepada kakak yang baik ini." Mibuchi memberi instruksi kepada sekelompok anak yang dipanggil Pasukan Pelangi tersebut seolah-olah apa yang baru saja terjadi tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

"Namaku Akashi Shintarou. Umurku lima tahun. Aku anak pertama. Aku minus tiga. Setiap hari aku suka menonton Oha Asa pagi-pagi. Cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter." Anak berambut hijau dengan kacamata dan boneka ular di tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Akashi Atsushi. Umurku lima tahun. Aku anak kedua. Aku suka makan apa aja. Snack favoritku adalah maibou. Cita-citaku menjadi seorang chef." Anak berambut ungu dengan badan yang lebih besar daripada anak normal usia lima tahun melanjutkan Akashi Shintarou. Di tangannya ada snack yang dimaksud.

"Namaku Akashi Daiki. Umurku lima tahun. Aku anak ketiga. Aku suka main bola basket. Aku suka makan daging dan benci sayuran. Aku suka kakak berdada besar. Cita-citaku menjadi seorang pemain basket professional dan polisi." Anak yang baru saja mempertontonkan atraksi melanjutkan Akashi Atsushi. Sepertinya anak ini butuh perhatian ekstra.

"Namaku Akashi Ryouta. Umurku lima tahun. Aku anak keempat. Aku suka membaca majalah mode. Cita-citaku menjadi seorang pilot dan model." Anak berambut pirang melanjutkan Akashi Daiki. Sepertinya dia yang paling normal di antara yang lainnya. Baik dari warna rambut sampai isi perkenalannya.

Berharaplah, Kuroko. Berharaplah.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki." Mulai satu-satunya anak perempuan dengan rambut pink panjang sampai pinggang.

"Kenapa bukan Akashi?" Tanya Kuroko tanpa sadar.

"Aku anak tetangga." Jawab Momoi sambil memerkan gigi putihnya.

"Oh, oke." Masih dengan wajah datar.

"Umurku lima tahun. Aku suka sekali mengobservasi orang dan memprediksikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku mau cowok yang susah ditebak. Cita-citaku menjadi istri yang taat pada suami." Momoi menyelesaikan perkenalannya dengan cita-cita yang aneh.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Umurku delapan belas tahun. Aku masih kuliah. Aku suka membaca buku apa saja. Cita-citaku menjadi guru TK." Kuroko membungkuk sedikit tanda ia adalah anak yang sopan. Wajah datarnya masih bertahan disana walaupun sudah menonton atraksi ajaib dari Akashi Daiki.

Kelima anak usia lima tahun itu menengadah untuk melihat sosok _babysitter_ mereka yang baru. Rambut biru muda pendek, kulit putih dan sepertinya halus, tubuhnya kurus, dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya ia berbeda dari yang biasa, pikir kelima bocah lima tahun tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang aku pergi dulu, ya~" Mibuchi melambai pada keenam manusia berbeda usia tersebut dan menghilang di balik pintu utama. "Oh iya, sarapan pagi sudah siap di ruang makan. _Bye~_"

"Eww.."

"Sarapan huek.."

"Makan."

Kuroko melihat pasukan pelangi yang akan ia jaga tersebut. Semuanya memasang tampang anti-sarapan termasuk Atsushi yang _notebane_-nya tukang makan apa saja. Kelima anak yang usianya sama semua itu masih―

Tunggu.

Lima bocah usianya sama.

Lima bocah.

Usianya sama.

Tunggu.

Lima bocah usianya sama.

USIANYA SAMA?!

"Kalian kembar?" Kuroko bertanya tanpa difilter terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaan, katanya.

Pasukan pelangi terdiam. Mereka melihat Kuroko dengan mata yang mengerjap dua kali kemudian menggeleng secara kompak.

"Lalu?" Kuroko berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kelima anak kecil tersebut.

"Kami diadopsi sama papa!" Shintarou selaku anak pertama menjawab.

"Aku anak tetangga!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Sudah dibilang anak tetangga, masih nggak ngerti juga.

"Oke, sekarang ayo kita sarapan." Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan menepuk tangannya seperti sedang mengumpulkan pasukan.

"NGGAK MAU!" Pasukan Pelangi seketika itu juga kabur ke segala penjuru arah. Kecuali Atsushi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kabur?" Kuroko melihat anak berbadan besar yang sepertinya ketinggalan itu.

"Aku lapar." Ucapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur, Atsushi-_kun_." Kuroko memberikan tangannya dan Atsushi menggandengnya. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan menuju dapur.

..

...

..

Rumah kediaman Akashi megah sekali. Banyak pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan satu dengan yang lainnya. Namun dengan bantuan Atsushi, Kuroko dapat sampai ke dapur dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, dapur rumah tersebut disatukan dengan ruang makan. Dapur tersebut didominasi dengan warna hitam putih dengan gaya minimalis. Peralatan masak dan makannya tertata rapi dan bersih. Meja dan kursinya terbuat dari kayu cendana yang dibentuk sehingga terlihat elegan. Warna kayunya hitam, bantalan tempat duduk warna putih, sedangkan mejanya terbuat dari kaca.

Di atas meja kaca tersebut sudah terdapat lima mangkuk yang diisi dengan bubur nasi ditambah telur mata sapi yang masih mengepul. Oke, siapa yang mau makan makanan seperti itu? Dari penampilan saja sudah tidak menggugah selera. Terlebih lagi untuk anak kecil yang _notebane_-nya suka dengan hal-hal yang riang.

Atsushi yang lapar menaiki salah satu kursi dan mulai menyendok isi mangkuk tersebut. Wajahnya memang terlihat sama saja, tapi sebagai guru TK yang menjadi favorit anak kecil ia tahu pasti bahwa Atsushi makan dengan terpaksa.

"Atsushi-_kun_, rasanya tidak enak, ya?" Kuroko mengambil tempat di sebelah anak usia lima tahun dengan rambut ungu yang mengangguk tersebut. Kuroko berpikir Atsushi adalah anak yang manis.

"Bagaimana kalau makan yang lain saja?" Atsushi menoleh cepat ke arah Kuroko sambil memebelalakan mata. Biasanya mereka akan dibiarkan kelaparan atau dipaksa makan oleh _babysitter_ lainnya.

"Makan apa?"

"Entahlah."

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Satu menit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak nasi goreng saja?" Usul sang anak melihat tidak ada rekasi apa-apa dari orang yang menjadi _babysitter_-nya hari ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa masak." Kuroko menjawabnya dengan cepat. Lebih baik jujur daripada ia sok tahu dan meledakkan dapur orang lain. Nanti bukannya hutang orangtuanya lunas malah bertambah.

"Aku bisa masak. Tapi tidak sejago chef yang biasa masak ini. Lagipula aku masih kecil jadi nggak boleh main kompor kata papa-_chin_." Atsushi menunjuk area memasak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja makan.

-_chin_?

"Boleh dicoba." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Atsushi mengedipkan mata dua kali.

"Ayo!" Atsushi tersenyum girang dan berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

..

...

..

"_Nee,_ Dai-_chan_, aku lapar~" Momoi merajuk pada Daiki yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola basket yang baru dibelikan papanya kemarin di tengah lapangan.

"Tapi aku nggak mau makan bubur menjijikan itu." Daiki menjulurkan lidahnya tanda ia tidak suka dan kembali men-_dribble_ bola basketnya.

"Tapi aku lapar!" Momoi menggerutu. Perutnya belum diisi dari ia bangun tidur tadi pagi jam tujuh dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Wajar saja kalau ia lapar sekarang.

"Tapi aku nggak mau balik ke dalam!" Daiki memasukkan bola basketnya ke dalam ring yang didesain cocok untuk tingginya.

"Dai-_chan_ jahat!" Momoi melipat tangannya didepan dada dan meggembungkan pipinya.

Di tempat lain Shintarou yang dibuntuti Ryouta juga pusing bukan kepalang karena anak ayam (karena warnanya kuning) yang menjelma sebagai saudara angkatnya itu sedang menangis karena kelaparan.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan nangis lagi, _nanodayo_." Shintarou meletakkan boneka ularnya di lantai dan menepuk punggung Ryouta dengan keras sehingga yang ditepuk batuk-batuk saking kencangnya.

"Huaaaa!" Tangisan Ryouta semakin menjadi-jadi saja. "Tapi aku lapar-_ssu_!"

"Aku juga sama, _nanodayo_." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

Ryouta menangis lagi. Sebagai anak bontot, padahal usia mereka sama semua, ia terkenal dengan julukan si cengeng karena dia memang cengeng. Yang bisa mendiamkannya hanyalah sang papa dan yang makin membuat tangisannya makin kencang adalah Mibuchi Reo.

"Eh, kenapa Ryouta-_kun_ menangis?" Kuroko membuka suara dan membuat kedua anak kecil itu terkejut setengah mati. Ia segera menghampiri kedua anak itu dan memeluk Ryouta.

_Darimana dia datang?_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Shintarou sedangkan Ryouta masih sibuk mengelap ingus di baju Kuroko.

"Ryouta lapar." Sintarou menjawab singkat sambil mengambil boneka ularya yang tergeletak di lantai dan melilitkannya di lehernya.

"Ya sudah, ayo makan saja." Ajak Kuroko sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada kedua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu.

Ryouta dan Shintarou menatap kedua tangan Kuroko lalu menatap wajah sang _babysitter_. Tangan. Wajah. Tangan. Wajah.

"Oke!" Ryouta segera menggandeng tangan kanan Kuroko kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi buburnya nggak enak."

"Aku dan Atsushi membuat nasi goreng." Kuroko menjawab dengan pasif.

Alis kedua anak tersebut tertaut seolah-olah kata-kata yang Kuroko sangatlah asing bagi mereka.

"Kenapa?" Melihat tatapan berpikir keras kedua bocah membuat Kuroko penasaran.

"Tidak." Sanggup keduanya dan menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Ryouta sebelah kanan dan Shintarou sebelah kiri.

Sesampai ketiganya di dapur, mereka dapat melihat Atsushi, Momoi, dan Daiki yang duduk manis di meja makan yang sudah ada lima piring nasi goreng sederhana. Ryouta dan Shintarou langsung berlari ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Posisinya sekarang seperti ini: meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang memiliki delapan kursi dengan dua kursi paling besar di setiap ujung meja, sedangkan sisa enam kursi berjejer masing-masing tiga dengan rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri meja.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Suara kelima anak kecil itu membentuk paduan suara cempreng sebelum mereka memakan nasi goreng itu dengan lahap tanpa sisa sebutir nasi sedikit pun.

..

…

..

Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, pikir Kuroko. Kelima anak itu sedang bermain basket di lapangan yang terletak di belakang rumah. Tinggi ringnya disesuaikan dengan tinggi tubuh mereka. Di tengah lapangan dapat dilihat kalau yang paling antusias hanyalah Daiki dan Ryouta yang bermain _one-on-one_. Sisanya? Murasakibara sedang mengunyah snack pringles sambil melamun, Shintarou sepertinya sedang berpikir keras bersama boneka ularnya, dan Momoi hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menyoraki Daiki dan Ryouta.

Kuroko sendiri sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan sambil memerhatikan mereka. Namun detik berikutnya semua berganti dengan kelima bocah berambut warna-warni sedang berkumpul mengelilingi Shintarou. Sepertinya sedang berdiskusi, tapi diskusi apa?

Kuroko mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah jam dua belas. Saatnya anak kecil tidur.

"Ayo, sekarang saatnya tidur." Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kelima bocah warna-warni tersebut.

"Sekarang!" Dengan suara lantang Shintarou berteriak dan ketiga saudara plus temannya berlari melewati Kuroko. Rambut warna-warni mereka bergerak naik turun seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka.

Kuroko tidak bergeming. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Oh my!_

Setelah menepuk keningnya, Kuroko berlari mengejar Pasukan Pelangi kecil itu.

"Hihihihi~" Momoi yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pintu belakang tertawa cekikikan.

"Ssshh." Atsushi yang bersamanya mendiamkan. Dia berhenti mengunyah untuk sementara waktu.

Seperti biasa mereka akan 'bermain' dengan _babysitter_-nya supaya mereka tidak perlu tidur siang. Dan rencana kali ini adalah Momoi dan Atsushi akan menutup pintu belakang secara tiba-tiba ketika Kuroko ingin lewat dan membuatnya pingsan karena terpentok pintu.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

"Loh kenapa dia lama sekali larinya?" Momoi yang sedang berada di belakang pintu dan hendak menutupnya dengan keras berdiri tegak dan menengok ke luar.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Atsushi berdiri di belakang Momoi sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" Kedua anak kecil itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara datar Kuroko dari belakang mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kuroko yang menumpukan berat badannya dengan tangan di lutut.

"Kyaaaa!" Momoi berteriak, Atsushi hanya mengunyah.

Sisa anak-anak lainnya dapat mendengar teriakan Momoi namun mereka kembali ke urusan masing-masing. Paling hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting, pikir mereka secara bersamaan. Mari kita lihat nanti, Pasukan Pelangi.

"Kami mengaku kalah." Momoi dan Atsushi mengangkat tangan. Kuroko bingung tapi tidak ia pedulikan.

Sebenarnya tadi ia melewati pintu tersebut, tapi mungkin karena hawa keberadaan yang tipis kedua anak tersebut tidak menyadarinya datang. _Heck_, orangtuanya saja terkadang tidak menyadarinya sudah pulang apa belum.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku mencari yang lainnya supaya kita bisa tidur siang lebih cepat?" Kuroko bertanya sambil berjalan keluar dari daerah dapur yang disambung dengan sebuah pintu ke halaman belakang. Di kedua sisinya Momoi dan Atsushi berjalan beriringan.

_Maafkan kami, _minna_. Kami telah gagal, _batin keduanya.

Selanjutnya Kuroko berjalan secara asal. Mengingat ia masih baru dan belum hafal dengan denah rumah yang luas itu, opsi terbaik adalah bertanya pada kedua anak yang ada bersamanya tapi keduanya menolak dengan keras diiringi dengan kata-kata seperti 'itu namanya berkhianat' dan 'kami tutup mulut soal itu'. Kuroko yang tidak mau memaksa keduanya, memutuskan untuk berjalan secara asal saja. Cepat atau lambat akan ketemu, kok. Sesekali ia mengecek kedua anak berbeda gender yang ada di dekatnya. Takut-takut kalau mereka kabur.

"Kuro-_chin_ tenang saja. Kami sudah tertangkap jadi tidak akan kabur." Atsushi sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng pringles sekarang sedang memakan es batangan. Kuroko bingung apa anak ini tidak sakit makan makanan seperti itu setiap saat.

Sepeluh menit digunakan ketiganya untuk menyusuri lantai satu rumah tersebut dan sekarang ketiganya berada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil, _nanodayo_." Bisik Shintarou entah kepada siapa. Ia sedang memerhatikan Ryouta yang bersembunyi di balik rak buku tinggi di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan sedangkan dirinya sedang menggenggam seutas tali panjang yang entah dimana ujungnya.

Ryouta dengan wajah kegirangan memberikan tanda kepada Shintarou untuk bersiap-siap dan dalam hitungan detik pintu perpustakaan terbuka menampilkan ketiga orang yang sedang berpetualang di dalam rumah kediaman Akashi.

Momoi yang menyadari keberadaan Ryouta di dekat rak buku sedang bersembunyi tersenyum dan menarik lengan Atsushi dan keduanya kabur masuk ke dalam perpustakaan lebih dalam lagi. Kuroko yang hendak menahan keduanya sambil memperingatkan untuk tidak berlari di perpustakaan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia lirikan matanya ke atas pintu perpustakaan.

Shintarou yang melihat aksi Kuroko segera menarik tali yang ia pegang sedaritadi. Ternyata tali itu adalah penghubung antara ember berisi cat yang entah ia dapat darimana yang tergantung di pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Karena reaksi yang cukup bagus ―berkat latihan dari Aida Riko, seniornya, Kuroko dapat menghindari tumpahan cat putih tersebut. Di sisi lain Momoi, Atsushi, dan Ryouta terkejut bukan main. Belum pernah ada yang lolos dari jebakan Shintarou. Kuroko adalah yang pertama. Bagaimana dengan Shintarou?

"Tch. Pasti dia Aquarius. Menurut Oha Asa aquarius ada di urutan pertama hari ini." Shintarou menatap lekat-lekat boneka ularnya. "Mungkin boneka ularnya kurang besar."

Oh, Shintarou, asalkan kau tahu bagaimana latihan mengerikan yang Riko berikan kepada _babysitter _yang akan menjadi mamamu di beberapa chapter ke depan. Kau pasti akan menyesalinya, nak.

"Oke, kalian ada dimana?" Muncul empat kedutan di kepala Kuroko. Ini bukan rumahnya tapi tempat kerjanya, jadi pasti ia akan disalahkan jika ada yang tidak beres dan hal yang tidak beres itu adalah cat yang tumpah mengotori lantai marmer yang dipijaknya.

Keempat anak yang terlibat dalam aksi pengotoran lantai marmer kediaman Akashi itu keluar satu persatu. Agaknya Kuroko bingung bagaimana ayah keempat anak ini plus orangtua Momoi menangani mereka. Mereka semua memasang wajah cemberut, kecuali Atsushi yang tentu saja sibuk mengunyah snack.

_Daiki, semuanya tergantung padamu sekarang, _batin keempatnya. Daiki yang berada di kamar mandi sekarang merasakan telepati teman seperjuangan sehidup sematinya.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian, kawanku." Daiki mengepalkan tangannya sambil meniru dialog di film aksi yang ia tonton minggu lalu dengan dramatisnya.

Kembali ke perpustakaan, Kuroko dengan wajah datar namun dapat dideteksi kekesalan disana, menatap keempat anggota Pasukan Pelangi. Namun kekesalan itu pudar ketika melihat wajah cemberut keempatnya, minus Atsushi karena sibuk menguyah. Menghela nafas, Kuroko kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan keempatnya.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kalian perbuat." Kuroko menunjuk lantai yang dibasahi cat warna putih. Bau khas cat menusuk indera penciuman kelima orang yang ada disana. "Kalian harus tanggung jawab dengan membersihkannya."

Mata keempat anak itu membelalak lebar.

Mereka membersihkan ini semua? Biasanya itu tugas pembantu yang akan datang setelah jam enam sore (setelah mereka selesai melakukan aksi kejahatan mereka).

"Tidak mau!" Shintarou membalas. Sebagai anak pertama ia menyuarakan pendapatnya. Sisanya mengangguk setuju dengan mantap.

"Tapi kalian yang melakukan ini semua." Kuroko yang sudah terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini meladeni mereka dengan sabar. Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah dijitak anak-anak itu.

"Kami tidak akan bersih-bersih." Ryouta melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil berdiri tegap di tempat seolah-olah ia tidak akan berpindah sedikit pun dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Tapi ayah kalian pasti tidak mau melihat ini semua 'kan?" Kuroko berusaha membujuk keempat anak itu. Wajah cemberut mereka sedikit lepas dari wajah mereka digantikan dengan wajah bersalah.

_Jangan tertipu, kalian semua!_ Shintarou menelepati saudara seperjuangannya.

Setelah menerima telepati itu mereka kembali memasang wajah dterminasi untuk tidak melakukan apa yang Kuroko minta. Jujur saja mereka terlihat manis jika bertampang seperti itu tapi kondisinya sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk memuji mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kuroko bangkit berdiri. Keempat anak tersebut merasa sudah menang. Tapi tunggu dulu, _kids_. Wajah Kuroko yang awalnya datar seperti pantat panci sekarang berubah. Kuroko menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum _evil_.

Keempat anak itu merinding disko dadakan.

Ternyata ada yang bisa menyaingi papa mereka tercinta dalam urusan _evil smirk_ begini.

―_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : <strong>_Yogidesigna, sachi d readers, Kuhaku, Bona Nano, Akaba Shinra, Christal Alice, white rose, Ran-chaannnn, Luka, Kurotori Rei, Uchiha Ryuuki; Yang sudah fave dan follow; Dan kamu yang lagi baca cerita ini sekarang._

Untuk _Luka-san_, saya mengerti perasaan itu makanya saya jarang nemplok di genre slice of life seperti ini. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya bosan dengan tingkah gaje chibi!GOM dan interaksi AkaKuro-nya (^ o ^)9

**Author Note:**

Yosh, saya kembali dengan chapter pertama. Awalnya sih pengen update minggu depan, cuma mengingat besok sudah sekolah saya memutuskan untuk update sekarang saja deh. Saya harap fic ini masih berkesan lucu karena jujur saya merasa seperti badut gagal ketika membaca ulang.

Awalnya pengen bikin satu hari ini satu chapter, tapi karena saya merasa kepanjangan jadi dipecah jadi dua deh. Oh iya, di chapter satu kemarin itu review paling banyak yang pernah saya terima di satu chapter loh sepanjang saya jadi author di ffn ini. Saya terharu sekali karena ada yang membaca fic gaje ini (T ▽ T)/ Saya sampe senyum-senyum sendiri baca review-nya.

Gimana dengan chapter satunya? Memuaskan atau mengecewakan? Katakan saja di kotak review.


	3. Day 2

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kuroko bangkit berdiri. Keempat anak tersebut merasa sudah menang. Tapi tunggu dulu, _kids_. Wajah Kuroko yang awalnya datar seperti pantat panci sekarang berubah. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum _evil_.

Keempat anak itu merinding disko dadakan.

Ternyata ada yang bisa menyaingi papa mereka tercinta dalam urusan _evil smirk_ begini.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau membantuku, akan kumakan es krim vanilla kalian yang ada di dalam kulkas." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah datar sambil berbalik hendak keluar dari area bencana.

Shintarou tersenyum. Mereka bukanlah anak kecil yang akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap murahan seperti itu. Begini-begini mereka adalah anak yang dididik oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Mana mungkin mereka jatuh ke dalam perangkap konyol seperti ini, bukan?

"NGGAK!" Atsushi berteriak dengan air mata yang sudah ada pada pelupuk matanya. "A-aku ju-juga mau es krim."

Ketiga anak sisanya menepuk kening. Ia baru ingat Atsushi sangatlah sensitif jika sudah menyangkut makanan. _Terkutuhlah Atsushi yang rakus!_ Maki mereka dalam hati.

"Atsushi-_cchi_, jangan nangis." Ryouta berusaha menenangkan saudara besarnya itu.

-_cchi_?

"Dia nggak bakal melakukan itu, kok." Shintarou berusaha membantu Ryouta untuk menenangkan saudara titannya itu.

"Oh." Kuroko berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan dan keempat anak itu. Ia hendak berjalan ke dapur.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Atsushi mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Kuroko pura-pura tidak peduli. Ketiga anak sisanya hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"At-_chan_.." Momoi bingung pasalnya kalau Atsushi sudah menangis akan sulit menenangkannya. Untungnya ia anak yang akan diam kalau diberikan makanan, beda dengan Ryouta yang berhentinya harus pake sihir yang hanya papanya ketahui. Nah, masalahnya adalah yang dipertaruhkan disini adalah makanan. Bagaimana cara menenangkannya?

Sebagai anak pertama, Shintarou termenung mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara itu kedua anak lainnya masih berusaha menenangkan si titan ungu sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Oke, kami bantu membersihkannya!" Shintarou memutuskan. Kedua anak lainnya hanya bisa menatap Shintarou tidak percaya sedangkan Atsushi masih sibuk menangis sambil memasukkan jarinya ke mulut.

Kuroko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Day 2―_

"Ryou-_chan_ hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh." Momoi memperingatkan Ryouta yang sedang membawa kain pel yang tingginya melebihi dirinya.

"Nah, sudah." Kuroko yang sudah selesai membantu Shintarou memakai masker sederhana memerhatikan keempat anak yang ada disana.

Tampak terlihat keempat anak dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda itu sudah siap dengan peralatan bersih-bersih, celemek dan penutup hidung yang terbuat dari saputangan yang senada dengan warna rambut mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti _power rangers_ yang sering ditayangkan di televisi setiap hari Minggu.

"Bagaimana cara membersihkan ini?" Atsushi bertanya sambil menunjuk genangan cat putih yang baunya menusuk hidung. Snack yang ia bawa sudah diletakkan di tempat yang aman oleh Kuroko.

"Dimulai dari menyerap catnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ember ini." Kuroko yang sudah siap dengan spons yang cukup besar (didapatkan dari ruangan tempat menyimpan alat bersih-bersih) memberi contoh.

Layaknya anak kecil lainnya, keempat anak kecil itu terlihat tertarik dan mulai meniru apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Mereka melakukannya dengan wajah serius seolah-olah ini adalah tanggung jawab mereka dimana memang benar. Keempatnya melakukan pekerjaan baik dan sekarang mereka belepotan dengan cat.

"Lalu kita harus mengepelnya supaya bau catnya menghilang." Kuroko mengambil kain pel dan mulai mencelupkan ujungnya yang terbuat dari kain ke dalam air yang sudah dicampur obat pembersih lantai aroma lemon (pilihan Ryouta). Kali ini semuanya dikerjakan oleh Kuroko sedangkan keempat bocah pelangi berdiri di pinggir agar tidak mengganggu.

Dalam waktu dua jam, kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Shintarou dan Ryouta sudah ditangani dengan baik. Kuroko mengelap peluh yang meluncur di pelipisnya. Disampingnya Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, dan Momoi juga mengelap peluh mereka meniru gaya Kuroko dan tersenyum puas. Mereka dapat mencium harum lemon dari obat pembersih lantai yang mereka gunakan tadi.

"Kalian melakukan kerja bagus." Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala masing-masing anak itu. Di wajah mereka muncul semburat merah. Kuroko merasa mereka sangatlah manis.

"Sekarang kita harus mengembalikan alat-alat kebersihannya." Secara gotong royong ketiga mahkluk _chibi_ itu menggotong kain pel yang tinggi secara horizontal dengan posisi Shintarou paling depan disusul Momoi, paling belakang adalah Ryouta. Atsushi membawa seember spons besar yang tidak terlalu berat, sedangkan Kuroko membawa dua buah ember berisi cat dan air untuk pel.

Ketika semuanya sudah tersimpan rapi di tempatnya, kelima manusia itu tersenyum puas.

Kuroko melirik empat bocah yang belepotan cat di baju, wajah, dan tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi lalu makan es krim?"

Mata keempat anak itu berbinar dan mereka mengangguk setuju.

Kuroko menghitung.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat.

Loh kok ada yang kurang?

Kuroko memerhatikan Pasukan Pelangi lagi.

Tidak ada Daiki.

"Kemana Daiki-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya.

Keempat mahkluk _chibi_ itu melirik satu sama lain. Untuk sesaat mereka lupa akan tujuan mereka untuk mengusir _babysitter _mereka ini karena sibuk membersihkan area bencana. Oke, saatnya kembali ke tujuan awal, jadi mereka menggeleng.

"Oh. Kalau begitu setelah mandi kita cari Daiki-_kun_ dulu, makan es krim, lalu tidur siang. Sekarang masih jam dua." Kuroko mengecek jam tangan yang ia kantungi supaya tidak terkena cat.

"Oke." Jawab keempatnya serentak.

..

…

..

Di kamar mandi rumah Akashi, Daiki sudah duduk di toilet duduk selama dua jam. Dia sudah memaki-maki kenapa _babysitter_-nya tidak kunjung datang.

Cklek.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka Daiki langsung bersembunyi di lemari besar yang digunakan untuk meletakkan handuk berbagai warna. Ia dapat mendengar suara cekikikan teman seperjuangannya dari dalam sana.

"Buka kran _bathtub_ dulu!" Suara Shintarou terdengar dengan jelas.

Ngek.

Suara kran _bathtub_ terdengar menandakan kran telah dibuka. Suara air terdengar dan perlahan-lahan memenuhi _bathtub_. Daiki tersenyum nakal.

"Sekarang buka baju kalian." Perintah Kuroko dan terdengar kasak-kusuk yang menandakan bahwa ada yang membuka baju. Daiki menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Ada banyak baju.

"Air!" Ryouta dan Momoi berseru dengan bahagia di pinggir _bathtub_.

"Kalian norak, ih." Balas Shintarou sambil menegakkan kacamatanya.

"Bantu aku melepas bajuku." Atsuhi meminta bantuan ketika bajunya menyangkut di kepalanya.

_Apa-apaan ini? _Pikir Daiki.

"Shintarou-_kun _tidak membuka kacamata?" Kuroko melihat anak berambut hijau itu masih mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Shintarou menatap balik wajah sang _babysitter_.

"Aku gandeng, bagaimana?" Tawar Kuroko sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Shintarou terdiam. Berpikir, katanya.

"Oke." Dengan itu yang bersangkutan membuka kacamatanya dan Kuroko meletakkannya di atas cermin yang memiliki tempat meletakkan barang yang agak tinggi.

Karena gregetan akhirnya Daiki membuka sedikit lemari untuk mengintip. Ia dapat melihat keempat saudara seperjuangannya yang telanjang bulat. Bahkan Momoi juga. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam kalian. Anggota Pasukan Pelangi sudah sering mandi bareng jadi mereka sudah terbiasa melihat satu sama lain telanjang.

Shintarou yang tidak memakai kacamata hanya bisa memegang erat celana Kuroko seperti itu adalah harapan hidup terakhirnya. Matanya sipit. Ryouta dan Momoi sudah masuk _bathtub_ dan bermain air disana. Mereka terlihat girang. Anak kecil dimana saja tentu saja senang main air. Sedangkan Atsushi hanya melihat itu dari belakang. Ia melirik ke kanan dan melihat Daiki yang menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Kuroko sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kemegahan rumah ini. Lihatlah sekarang. Mereka ada di kamar mandi yang luasnya dua kali kamar tidurnya di rumah. Disana ada _bathtub_ dan _shower_. Jika digambarkan dari pintu masuk seperti ini: _bathtub_ terletak di depan pintu masuk dan menempel di tembok (ada gordennya juga), sedangkan _shower_ terletak di sebelah kiri dekat _bathtub_ yang dikelilingi kaca, lalu sebelahnya _shower_ adalah lemari yang diduga tempat menyimpan handuk. Di sisi satunya terdapat wastafel di depan lemari handuk lalu disebelahnya toiler duduk.

"Ryouta-_kun_ dan Momoi-_chan_ sekarang gantian dengan Shintarou-_kun_ dan Atsushi-_kun_, ya?" Kuroko meminta dan kedua anak yang ada di dalam _bathtub_ keluar dan giliran Atsushi dan Shintarou yang masuk.

"_Shower. Shower._" Ryouta menunjuk _shower_ yang dikelilingi kaca sehingga berbentuk seperti kotak.

"Tunggu kami." Atsushi berucap dengan nada malas seperti biasa sambil keluar dari _bathtub._

"Kuroko-_san_, bantu aku." Shintarou yang hanya bisa melihat dalam blur mengangkat tangannya ke atas minta dikeluarkan. Bisa bahaya kalau ia kepleset. Untungnya rambut Kuroko warna biru muda dan untung saja ia tidak buta warna.

Kuroko membantu Shintarou keluar dari _bathtub_ dan melihat Atsushi sudah berdiri manis di depan kotak _shower _bersama kedua anak lainnya. Kuroko berjalan bersama Shintarou ke tempat mereka dan membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Di lemari handuk, Daiki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ketika Kuroko memutar kran air tiba-tiba saja air yang keluar dari pancuran keluar tanpa kendali sehingga Kuroko kebasahan. Wajahnya masih datar saja padahal ia sudah kesal sampai ubun-ubun. Ketiga anak yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca menatap Kuroko cengo sedangkan Shintarou hanya bisa lirik kanan dan lirik kiri karena dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Semuanya blur.

Kuroko yang melihat keempat anak yang berdiri di depan kotak kaca itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Pantas saja mereka perlu ganti _babysitter_ setiap hari. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mematikan krannya namun naas krannya tidak berfungsi. Oke, panik season satu dimulai.

"Kenapa tidak bisa mati?" Gumam Kuroko sambil berusaha keras mematikan krannya.

"Sepertinya Daiki-_cchi_." Ryouta berdeduksi yang disetujui sisanya, kecuali Shintarou yang masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya blur ingat?

"Pssst." Suara Daiki terdengar. Semua kepala kecuali Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan kran air menoleh ke lemari handuk. Diam-diam Daiki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memberikan Shintarou kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih." Shintarou memakai kacamatanya sehingga sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas dan wow! Ia melihat Kuroko yang sedang bergulat dengan kran air. "Kau yang melakukannya?"

Daiki mengangguk bangga.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air yang keluar dari pancuran tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Malah kotak _shower_ itu bagian lantainya sudah digenangi air. Sedikit demi sedikit air yang ada di kotak _shower_ mulai meluber dan membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Cipratan airnya juga sudah mulai terasa di kulit keenam anggota Pasukan Pelangi.

Cras!

Semua kepala warna-warni yang ada disana melirik _bathtub_ yang airnya dengan indah meluber bak air terjun. Kuroko berlari menuju _bathtub_ dan berusaha mematikan kran airnya tapi gagal.

Panik season dua dimulai.

"Daiki, kita bisa dimarahi papa!" Shintarou panik dan keempat orang saudaranya mulai heboh sendiri kecuali Daiki, selaku tertuduh dalam kejadian tersebut. Papanya sangat benci kamar mandi yang berantakan karena biasanya ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi setelah memastikan anaknya selamat sentausa.

"Dai-_chin_, airnya sudah meluber nih." Atsushi melihat air yang menggenang di telapak kaki kecil mereka. Ia hentakan kakinya dan airnya terciprat ke wajah Shintarou.

"Ki-kita bi-bisa dimarahi sa-sama pa-papa-_ssu_." Ryouta mulai menangis. Ia tidak mau dimarahi papa karena papa bisa sangat seram kalau sudah marah.

"_Anoo_," Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah menyerah dan sekarang mandi dadakan menarik perhatian keenam Pasukan Pelangi tersebut.

Pasukan Pelangi kalang kabut sendiri. Shintarou mengejar Atsushi yang menciprat wajahnya, Momoi dan Ryouta menangis bersama sambil duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang tergenang, sedangkan Daiki hanya berdiri di tengah kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pucat. Sepertinya ia lupa mengenai hal kecil bahwa sang papa sangat benci kamar mandi berantakan.

"_Anoo_," Kuroko berusaha menarik perhatian mereka lagi dan untungnya berhasil. "apa kalian bisa membuka penyumbat air yang ada disini? Maaf merepotkan."

Dengan sigap Shintarou bergerak masuk ke dalam tempat _shower _dan mencari penyumbat air. "Kalian juga buka penyumbat air yang ada diluar."

Setelah mendengar perintah Shintarou, Momoi bergegas mencari penyumbat yang terletak di luar kotak _shower_. Sementara itu Ryouta sedang sibuk menangis dan Atsushi berusaha mencari penyumbat air di dalam _bathtub _sambil menyelam. Di sisi lain Daiki hanya menatap semua yang terjadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. Saudara seperjuangannya menyatukan kekuatan untuk membantu _babysitter_ baru mereka?

_Apanya yang saudara seperjuangan, tch_. Pikir Daiki.

"Daiki-_kun_, kurasa kau berhutang penjelasan mengenai hal ini." Kuroko yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. Terlihat tetesan air menuruni wajah mulus Kuroko.

"Hmph!" Daiki melipat tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka. Tidak sudi ia berbicara dengan _babysitter_-nya yang satu ini.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Mungkin kau punya masalah dengan _babysitter_?"

Semua kepala yang sedang kalang kabut mencari penyumbat air menoleh ke tengah kamar mandi dimana Kuroko dan Daiki sedang bicara empat mata. Mereka meneguk ludah karena nervous. Di antara mereka, Daiki lah yang paling frontal jadi kemungkinan besar hati Kuroko tersakiti adalah sembilan puluh delapan persen. Dua persennya masih menjadi misteri.

"Kami tidak menyukai _babysitter_ karena mereka hanya mau masuk ke rumah ini saja. Papa adalah pemilik perusahaan terkenal di dunia jadi bisa saja mereka antara ingin menculik kami atau ingin dekat-dekat sama papa." Semua kepala warna-warni dengan usia lima tahun menoleh ke arah Daiki dan Kuroko. Mereka penasaran dan was-was dengan tanggapan Kuroko mengingat Daiki akhirnya mengatakan alasan mengapa mereka melakukan perbuatan nista selama ini.

Kuroko menatap mata biru gelap Daiki dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan anak kecil (bahkan orang dewasa). Menurutnya Pasukan Pelangi ini berpikiran dewasa dan sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Akashi Seijuurou pasti bangga dengan pemikiran dewasa anak-anaknya ini.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus lembut kepala Daiki. Daiki memasang wajah shock.

"Kalian tahu," Kuroko berjalan ke arah anak lainnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kotak _shower_ dan mengelus kepala Shintarou. "aku juga disini bukan karena aku mau, kok." Air yang berseliweran mulai keluar melalui penyumbat air. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Momoi dan mengelusnya. "Sebenarnya aku disini untuk membayar hutang ayahku." Semua mata Pasukan Pelangi membelalak lebar. Kuroko lanjut berjalan menuju tempat Atsushi dan Ryouta yang sudah berhenti menangis walaupun matanya masih merah, kemudian mengelus kepala mereka. "Kalau bukan karena hutang aku juga tidak akan ada disini, kok."

"Jadi kau tidak dibayar?" Daiki bertanya tidak percaya. Mana ada yang bekerja tetapi tidak dibayar.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau dibayar, untuk apa aku disini? Biasanya sekarang aku sedang kerja _part time_ mengajar di TK"

Kuroko tidak berbohong. Memang benar alasannya karena hutang orangtua. Oh, ayolah, pekerjaan sebagai _babysitter_ ini terpaksa, bukan seperti guru TK yang ia pilih sendiri. Plus jam kerja di TK itu sepulang kuliah, yaitu jam dua siang sampai jam enam sore. Setelah itu ia bebas dan biasanya ia pergi bermain basket bersama Kagami dan yang lainnya, habis itu pulang lalu tidur. Sekarang? Kemungkinan besar ia harus ikut kuliah _online_, menjaga anak kecil (tidak masalah juga sih), dan pulang dimana perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto memakan waktu tiga jam lebih.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku sekarang membersihkan kamar mandi?" Pasukan Pelangi menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk bersamaan.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan memperbaiki kran airnya." Daiki membuka semua pakaiannya dan berlari membetulkan kran air. Ia yang membuat rusak, tentu saja ia tahu cara membetulkannya, 'kan?

Ngek. Ngek.

CRAS!

Kran yang seharusnya terpasang manis menggelinding di lantai kamar mandi karena terlalu keras diputar menggunakan tang. Sedangkan air keluar bak pancuran di taman.

Semua orang yang ada disana memasang ekspresi horror ketika melihat kran air nista itu mengambang dan terbawa arus air.

"Ups." Daiki hanya bisa menatap saudara, teman, dan _babysitter_-nya dengan tatapan aku-tidak-sengaja-melakukannya.

..

…

..

"_Nee_, Kuro-_chin_, jadi kau tidak akan menculik kami, 'kan?" Tanya Atsushi.

Saat ini mereka sudah berpakaian bersih dan nyaman. Untung Kuroko membawa baju ganti atas saran sang ibu (ingatkan Kuroko untuk berterima kasih pada sang bunda). Sebelum bisa bersantai seperti ini mereka sempat kalang kabut mengenai air yang mengucur tanpa henti dan kran air yang mendadak copot karena Daiki. Dengan cepat Kuroko segera mencari buku telepon dan memanggil tukang ledeng.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang makan meminum cokelat panas. Kuroko berpikir, mereka sudah 'main air' selama empat puluh lima menit dan tidak baik kalau makan es krim yang dingin, jadi ia memutuskan meminum cokelat panas saja dan disetujui semua pihak.

Sepertinya Pasukan Pelangi mengerti kondisinya sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kuroko menurunkan gelasnya dan memasang wajah datar andalannya. "Yang ada aku yang kalian culik kalau seperti tadi."

Pasukan pelangi memerah wajahnya.

Glek. Glek. Glek.

Ah~

"Kalau sudah letakkan saja. Aku akan mencucinya." Kuroko bangkit berdiri ketika semua Pasukan Pelangi sudah selesai meminum cokelat panas. Memang tidak seenak yang biasa mereka beli di _café _yang biasa papa mereka kunjungi, tapi setidaknya mereka hangat sekarang.

Pasukan Pelangi turun dari kursi mereka dan mulai bekerumun. Kalau dilihat dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti pelangi bulat. Kuroko kembali mencuci gelas dan piring kotor.

"_Deal!_" Teriak pasukan pelangi secara bersamaan sehingga mengagetkan Kuroko yang sudah selesai mencuci piring dan gelas kotor dan hendak mengeringkannya. Untung piring yang ada di tangannya tidak terpleset.

"_Nee_, Kuroko_-cchi_." Panggil Ryouta sambil menarik celana panjang hitam Kuroko. Ryouta memberikan isyarat untuk berjongkok dan tentu saja ia lakukan.

"Ada apa, Ryouta-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya ketika Pasukan Pelangi mengerubunginya. Mereka membentuk setengah lingkaran di hadapan Kuroko. Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak bingung walaupun wajahnya masih datar begitu. Paham _kuudere_ yang dianut sudah kronis.

"Kami mau kau menjadi mama kami." Ucap keempat anak laki-laki yang tergabung dalam pasukan pelangi secara bersamaan seperti paduan suara cempreng. Momoi hanya ikut _lip sing_ saja ternyata. Kalimat itu tidak terdengar seperti permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah. Seratus persen anak dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Mama?

Kuroko membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Wajahnya masih datar tapi tidak mengurangi rasa keterkujatan di wajahnya.

"Menjadi mama kalian?" Kuroko bertanya ulang lambat-lambat. Mungkin telinganya rusak.

"Kami mau kau menjadi mama kami!" Sekali lagi paduan suara cempreng itu berteriak.

"Soalnya Kuro-_chin_ baik." Ucap Atsushi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kuroko-_cchi_ tidak memaksa kami." Ryouta menyambung saudaranya.

"Kuroko-_san_ juga menjaga kami dengan baik." Shintarou mengeratkan boneka ularnya di leher dan menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik boneka itu.

"Tapi yang lebih penting adalah walaupun Tetsu-_san_ bilang terpaksa jadi _babysitter_, kami tahu kalau kau tulus menjaga kami padahal kami nakal." Daiki tersenyum lima jari setelah mengatakan hal bijak tersebut.

"Momoi juga setuju! Soalnya nanti Momoi bisa main terus sama Kuro-_chan_ kalau Kuro-_chan_ menjadi mama mereka." Timpal si surai pink. Sebagai anak tetangga ia tidak terlalu memiliki suara dalam masalah keluarga ini.

"Tapi―"

"Kenapa Kuroko-_cchi_ tidak mau jadi mama kami?" Air mata Ryouta menggenang di pelupuk mata lagi.

Oh_, shit_!

"Papa pasti suka sama Kuroko-_san_, kok. Soalnya kami suka sama Kuroko-_san_." Shintarou menimpali saudaranya.

"Um.."

"Papa-_chin_ orangnya baik, jadi tenang saja." Atsushi mengunyah poki rasa teh hijau.

"_Etto.._"

"Papa nggak bakal kasar kok kalau lagi -PIIIP- kok." Daiki tersenyum pepsoden padahal kata-katanya barusan perlu disaring.

Kenapa anak ini sudah mengerti kata-kata nista itu?!

Kuroko membuat catatan mental untuk berbicara mengenai Daiki dengan ayah mereka.

"Itu―" Kuroko terpotong lagi dengan pertanyaan kenapa yang banyak dari pasukan pelangi.

"Stop." Suara Kuroko meninggi. "Stop sebentar, ok?"

Pasukan Pelangi terdiam serentak.

Kuroko menarik nafas. Tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya hari dimana ia bertanya hal ini. "Kalian tahu aku ini laki-laki, 'kan?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

"EEHHHHH?!"

Pasukan Pelangi yang terdiri dari enam anak usia lima tahun dengan warna rambut berwarna-warni itu segera mengerubungi Kuroko dan menggrepe-grepenya.

_Oh, my.._

Ternyata mereka mengiramu perempuan, Kuroko-_kun_. Plus mereka meraba-raba tubuhmu itu sekarang.

Setelah puas menggrepe-grepe sang calon ―walau gagal― mama, mereka berbaris ke samping dan melihat Kuroko dengan mata yang membelalak, kecuali Momoi yang berbinar-binar.

Oke, apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau laki-laki." Ucap keempat bocah berjenis kelamin laki-laki secara serempak.

Kuroko mengangguk. Harga dirinya jatuh sekarang.

_Ibunda, bawa Kuroko pulang sekarang~ _Kuroko menangis dengan OOC-nya.

Ternyata lebih jleb kalau dibilang "Kau laki-laki?" daripada dikira perempuan. Eh, sama aja deh. Pokoknya keduanya sama-sama jleb.

"Oke." Pasukan Pelangi berusaha menerima kenyataan. Orang yang mereka pilih sebagai mama dan pendamping yang cocok untuk papanya ternyata adalah laki-laki. Mungkin mereka harus membuat papanya belok dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur siang saja dulu?" Kuroko yang mendeteksi aura putus asa (kebanyakan darinya) memutuskan untuk menggiring anak-anak itu ke kamar tidurnya saja. Padahal seharusnya ia yang putus asa karena dikira perempuan (lagi).

..

…

..

Pasukan Pelangi sekarang berjalan bersama Kuroko menuju tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu di depan pintu utama. Kali ini keenam anak itu berlari di tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah itu. Ketika sampai di percabangan mereka mengambil sebelah kanan, sedangkan Kuroko membuntuti mereka dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Hijau. Ungu. Biru tua. Kuning. Pink.

Oke, lengkap.

"Oh!" Ryouta berhenti dan menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Ada apa sih, Ryouta?" Daiki yang matanya sudah susah melek bersungut-sungut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto dulu?" Ryouta tersenyum lebar dan Momoi menyetujuinya.

Ah, calon model memang narsis.

"Pakai kamera siapa?" Shintarou bertanya sambil menegakkan kacamatanya.

"Kamera Kuroko-_cchi_." Ryouta menatap sang _babysitter_ favorit sekaligus calon mama mereka. Belum menyerah rupanya. "Pasti punya, 'kan?"

"Ada. Tapi tidak bagus-bagus amat." Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel _flip _warna biru mudanya.

"Ayo kumpul!" Ryouta bersemangat dan menarik lengan Atsushi serta Daiki.

"Siap?" Kuroko memosisikan ponselnya dalam bentuk _selfie_. "Satu, dua, tiga."

Jpret!

Terlihatlah keenam bocah warna-warni sedang tersenyum lebar dan Kuroko di belakang mereka masih dengan tampang datar. Rasanya foto itu kurang sesuatu.

..

…

..

"Sudah sampai!" Shintarou berhenti di sebuah koridor yang memiliki empat buah pintu.

"Disini kamarku!" Ryouta menarik tangan Kuroko dan menunjuk pintu pertama di koridor tersebut. Ketika dibuka terdapat dua buah tempat tidur di sisi kanan dan kiri. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian, melainkan sisi kanan dicat warna biru tua sedangkan sisi kiri dicat kuning. Kedua warna yang sangat kontras.

Daiki dan Ryouta melompat ke tempat tidur mereka. Ternyata disesuaikan dengan warna mereka, toh.

Kuroko masuk dan menyelimuti keduanya serta mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah kemudian ia keluar dari sana.

Di pintu kedua, sekarang giliran Shintarou dan Atsushi yang berlari ke dalam. Tidak jauh beda dengan kamar pertama, di sisi kanan dicat warna hijau dan di sisi kiri dicat warna ungu. Anak yang dimaksud melompat ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Tidak lupa Atsushi meletakkan snack-nya di meja dekat sana dan Shintarou yang meletakkan kacamata di meja dekat tempat tidurnya juga. Kuroko masuk dan menyelimuti keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah.

Sekarang giliran Momoi. Sesampainya di pintu ketiga, warna yang mendominasi adalah pink. Sepertinya khusus untuk Momoi. Tidak ia sangka Akashi Seijuurou akan melakukan hal ini untuk anak tetangga.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Momoi-_chan_. Semoga mimpi indah." Kuroko menyelimuti Momoi.

"Tetsu-_chan_ boleh temani aku tidur? Aku kesepian." Momoi memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Temannya tidur berdua-dua, masa ia sendirian?

"Oke." Kuroko mengambil sebuah bangku berwarna merah marun yang ada disana dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Momoi. Momoi tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"IHHHH, CURAAANGGG!"

Kamar bernuansa pink itu diterjang oleh anak-anak warna-warni. Mereka membawa selimut yang senada dengan warna rambut mereka.

Kuroko menatap anak itu satu-persatu. Mereka belum tidur?

"Aku juga mau tidur bareng Kuroko-_cchi_." Dengan kalimat Ryouta, semua Pasukan Pelangi berlari menerjang kasur Momoi dan membuat diri mereka nyaman. Untungnya kasur Momoi _king size_ jadi mereka semua muat. Dempet-dempetan sih karena faktor ada anak yang badannya besar sekali.

"Ih, sempit. Geser dikit napa?" Daiki mulai sewot karena perutnya ditimpa kaki Ryouta.

"Ayo, ayo," Kuroko mencari perhatian keenam anak kecil itu. "bagaimana kalau tiga di atas, dua di bawah? Kita pakai guling jadi tidak akan saling menendang."

"Oke!" Para pendatang keluar untuk mengambil guling dari kamar mereka.

Mereka mulai menyusun guling-guling itu dan mulai berbaring. Momoi, Ryouta, dan Daiki ada di bagian kepala ranjang dengan posisi vertikal. Sedangkan Shintarou dan Atsushi tidur di ujung satu lagi dengan posisi horizontal. Di antara kaki-kaki kecil dan tubuh Sintarou terdapat sekat dari guling dan di pinggir kasur juga terdapat guling sebagai pagar agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

Kuroko melihat keenam anak itu di atas kasur. Seperti melihat ikan sarden, pikirnya.

"Ayo sekarang tidur." Kuroko duduk lagi di kursi merah dan keenam anak yang sudah kelelahan itu tertidur. Kuroko yang merasa mengantuk juga menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya di atas pagar guling.

..

…

..

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam dan Akashi sudah pulang dari kantor. Lebih cepat setengah jam dari biasanya karena rapat di kantor batal satu. Ketika sekertaris merangkap supir pribadinya, Mibuchi Reo, mengantarnya pulang, wajah Mibuchi terlihat sangatlah senang. Dia bersenandung pelan walaupun masih dapat didengar telinga super Akashi yang duduk di belakang. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan karena Mibuchi sesekali melirik dirinya melalui kaca dan membuatnya merasa _creppy_.

Seiblis-iblisnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tentu saja ia lebih takut jika melihat banci jejadian seperti Mibuchi Reo kalau yang bersangkutan sudah berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh. Kalau bukan karena kinerjanya yang baik mungkin sudah ia pecat manusia yang minta dipanggil 'Reo-_nee_' oleh bawahannya tersebut.

"Sudah sampai." Mibuchi menghentikan mobil sedan hitam tersebut dan Akashi segera keluar. "_Bye bye, _Sei-_chan_~"

Dan dengan itu Mibuchi Reo pergi dari hadapannya.

Lupakan soal Mibuchi. Mari kita lihat apa yang Akashi lakukan sekarang di rumahnya.

Pertama-tama Akashi membuka pintu utama kediamannya yang luasnya bisa cukup menampung tujuh turunan.

"_Tadaima_." Akashi mengucapkan kata-kata sakralnya ketika masuk ke rumahnya. Awalnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun sejak mengadopsi keempat bocah pelangi, ia berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Kadar keiblisannya berkurang 0,0000000001 persen kalau menurut Mibuchi.

Hei, setidaknya itu sebuah kemajuan, bukan?

Akashi melonggarkan dasi merah marunnya dan melepas jas hitam kualitas terbaiknya. Tidak lupa ia melepas kancing paling atas kemeja putihnya yang dilanjutkan dengan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga setengah. Sebagai tambahan untuk menunjang kadar kekerenan Akashi sekarang, ia tidak melepas sepatu pantofel hitamnya mengingat rumahnya ini memiliki gaya Eropa klasik dimana tidak ada rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk.

Akashi mengecek jam tangannya dan menunggu teriakan dari anak-anak yang Mibuchi panggil Pasukan Pelangi itu. Awalnya ia menamainya Laskar Pelangi, tapi berhubung mirip dengan sebuah judul film dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara maka ia simpan saja ide itu.

Akashi yang masih menenteng jas hitam dan tas kerjanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sekarang Akashi bingung. Biasanya anak-anak dengan julukan Pasukan Pelangi itu akan berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari ke arahnya untuk menghindari _babysitter _mereka yang akan tampil awut-awutan padahal Akashi yakin mereka sempat dandan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke rumahnya untuk menggodanya. Narsis sekali ayah yang satu ini. Tapi memang benar adanya.

Selama dua menit Akashi menunggu serangan dari pasukan warna-warninya itu namun nihil. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai berseliweran di otaknya yang terkenal encer sejak lahir itu.

'_Apa mereka kelelahan dan tertidur di sembarang tempat?'_

'_Apa _babysitter_ mereka kabur?'_

'_Jangan-jangan mereka diculik!'_

Dengan pikiran anehnya Akashi berlari mengelilingi rumahnya yang besar itu. Mulai dari dapur, halaman belakang, perpustakaan, kamar mandi, ruang kerjanya, sampai ruangan-ruangan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu saking banyaknya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rumahnya. Benar-benar hening.

Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen_ warna merah dan menekan sebuah kontak. Ia tunggu sampai ujung panggilannya dijawab.

"_Ada apa, Seijuurou-_sama_?"_ Suara pria parubaya dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari ponsel Akashi.

"Apa ada yang keluar sebelum aku pulang?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang emosi karena ia sedang panik.

"_Ha-hanya Mibuchi-_san_ setelah mengantar _babysitter_ yang baru dan tukang ledeng." _Jawab pria itu takut-takut mengingat majikannya ini dijuluki reinkarnasi iblis.

_Tukang ledeng? _Batin Akashi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Manik heterokromatiknya melirik ke arah ponsel yang ada di telinga kanannya. "Kalau kau bohong, kupecat kau."

"Ha'i_!" _Sambungan terputus.

Akashi mendecih dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia belari menuju lantai dua karena belum ia coba cari disana. Insting pertama sebagai seorang ayah mengatakan adalah kamar anaknya sehingga ia mengambil arah kanan dimana ia disambut oleh sebuah lorong dengan empat buah pintu berwarna putih dan di depannya terdapat jendela berkusen hitam dan tirai yang dibuka lebar. Cahaya matahari senja menembus kaca jendela yang bersih mengkilap.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Akashi membuka pintu pertama dari koridor kamar anak-anaknya. Kamar pertama adalah kamar Ryouta dan Daiki. Kosong. Akashi mengambil langkah panjang menuju kamar selanjutnya, yaitu kamar Shintarou dan Atsushi. Kosong juga. Akashi berlari lagi dan membuka kamar ketiga, kamar Momoi jika sedang menginap. Ko―

Akashi terengah-engah di depan pintu putih yang terbuka dan menampakkan sekelompok manusia dengan rambut warna-warni yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur ukuran _king size_. Akashi menghela nafas lega dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur besar tersebut. Bisa ia lihat keempat anak laki-lakinya tidur seperti sarden dalam kaleng dengan Momoi di tengahnya. Ia juga dapat melihat seseorang ―perempuan atau laki-laki?

"Ngg.." Mata orang itu ―karena Akashi masih bingung perempuan atau laki-laki― bergerak seperti akan bangun sebentar lagi. Dalam waktu beberapa detik orang itu membuka biru sedalam lautannya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata akhirnya ia bangun sepenuhnya. "Ah..maafkan aku." Orang itu bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk hormat dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi memerhatikan orang yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik dengan mata heterokromatiknya. Orang itu tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Usiaku delapan belas tahun. Aku _babysitter_ yang baru." Kuroko sekali lagi membungkuk sopan.

"Ngg.." Suara khas anak kecil terdengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang berkenalan itu. Tidak hanya satu tapi banyak seolah-olah mereka saling memanggil.

"Ngg.. papa?"Shintarou mengucek-ucek matanya yang diikuti saudara-saudaranya itu. Ryouta yang tidur dekat dengan meja memberikan Shintarou kacamatanya.

"Papa-_chin_." Atsushi dengan wajah tidurnya melompat dari tempat tidur ke bawah dan memeluk kaki ayahnya. Saudaranya di atas kasur melompat sedikit karena berat yang diberikan Atsushi kepada kasur sangatlah besar.

"Atsushi." Akashi mengelus puncak kepala anak keduanya itu. Semua bocah pelangi juga mengikuti jejak anak paling besar tubuhnya itu.

"Kuroko-_cchi_!" Ryouta menerjang Kuroko yang masih menyaksikan adegan reunian ayah dan anak-anaknya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Ah," Otak luar biasa Akashi baru bisa mencerna semuanya sekarang. "kau pasti _babysitter_ yang dimaksud?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Seingatnya ia baru mengatakannya tadi.

"_Nee,_ papa~" Shintarou menarik celana sang papa. "Kami suka dengannya. _Let us keep him_." Shintarou melanjutkan dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

"Baiklah." Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil melirik semua bocah warna-warninya itu. Satu bebannya menghilang sekarang. Mencari _babysitter_ untuk menjaga anak-anaknya ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan angkuh. "kau akan tinggal disini dan menjaga anak-anakku mulai sekarang dan seterusnya."

Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah.

Tunggu.

"Berarti aku akan kesini setiap hari?"

"Untuk apa?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau akan tinggal disini."

"YEAYY!"

Dan kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru dimulai sekarang.

― _**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : <strong>_Kuhaku, Uchiha Ryuuki, Christal Alice, lux savario, Kuroko-waifuuu, Kurotori Rei, wz, kufufufu-chan, Luka, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, white rose, , formaldehid, amurei, Sei, Akaba Shinra, Kucing Bishie; Kalian yang sudah fave dan follow cerita ini; Kamu yang baca cerita ini sekarang._

**Author Note :**

Saya kembali membawa chapter 2. Ohohohoho bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Jujur menurut saya nggak ada yang lucu disini plus saya merasa chapter ini kurang gitu. Tapi ya, otak saya tidak mampu untuk melucukan dan menghebohkan chapter ini jadi beginilah hasilnya.

Dan...yang sudah kalian semua tunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Akashi sudah debut di fic ini. Yeay~ /tebar confetti/ Disini Akashi mungkin terlihat OOC karena dia ayah dengan empat anak hiperaktif. Tapi saya berusaha supaya dia tidak terlalu OOC kok. Lalu untuk AkaKuro-nya, jujur saya bingung mau bikin bagaimana supaya mereka fall in love. Soalnya saya nggak mau terkesan fast pace juga. Mungkin ada saran?

Sampaikan uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review, ok?


	4. Day 3

"_Jadi kau akan tinggal di Kyoto mulai sekarang?"_ Suara Kagami yang menyuarakan kalimat retorik dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Kuroko.

"_Ha'i_!" Kuroko membalas. Sekarang ia sedang berada di kamar tamu kediaman Akashi yang mulai saat ini menjadi kamarnya. Kamar tamu yang dimaksud berdekatan dengan kamar para Pasukan Pelangi.

"_Ambil kuliah _online_ gitu?"_ Kagami bertanya lagi padahal sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Iya." Saat ini Kuroko sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil bertelepon dengan Kagami. Pasukan Pelangi sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu setelah makan malam. Bisa dikatakan ia sedang bersantai setelah melewati hari yang sangat-sangat berat.

"_Kau yakin akan hal ini?" _Kagami bertanya lagi. Sekarang pemuda berambut merah dengan alis bercabang itu terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang akan tinggal di luar negeri.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Kuroko membalas dengan nada datar. Untunglah Kagami teman baiknya, kalau bukan bisa didiamkan habis-habisan oleh Kuroko.

"_Oh iya, aku sudah menerima foto yang kau kirim." _Kagami mengganti topik pembicaraan. Suara gelak tawa dari si harimau terdengar sekarang, _"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka dipanggil Pasukan Pelangi. _Oh my God,_ lihat rambut mereka yang seperti pelangi itu. Hanya kurang warna merah saja. Kau menjadi warna langitnya hahaha!"_

Hening.

Andaikan Kagami tahu bahwa Ayah dari keempat anak yang dijuluki Pasukan Pelangi tersebut memiliki rambut merah, Kuroko tidak tahu sekencang apa Kagami akan tertawa.

"_Kuroko?"_

"Sudah, ya. Aku harus menelepon _Kaa-san_. Dia pasti sedang khawatir sekarang."

"_O-oi, Kuroko!"_

Sambungan kepada Kagami terputus begitu saja, dilanjutkan dengan sambungan kepada Ibunya.

TUT. TUT. TUT.

"_Moshi-moshi, Tet-_chan_? Bagaimana kondisimu, nak?"_ Suara sang Ibu terdengar dari seberang sana. Kuroko menyadari pengubahan nama panggilannya tapi tidak ia pedulikan. Ibunya memang sering melakukan hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_." Kuroko membalas. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah datarnya itu, "Terima kasih sudah menyuruhku membawa baju ganti."

"Souka_." _Hening sebentar. Ibunya terdengar seperti sedang berpikir, _"Apa Akashi-_san_ tampan?"_

Sekarang Kuroko yang gantian hening. Kenapa harus bertanya tentang Akashi tampan apa tidak? Bukannya yang cocok adalah 'apakah kau betah atau tidak disana?'.

"Hm..mungkin?"

"_Jawab ya atau tidak, Tet-_chan_."_

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Ya."

Kuroko jujur, kok. Akashi memang tampan. Dengan rambut merah dan mata heterokromatik ―sebelah kiri berwarna ems sedangkan sebelah kanan berwarna merah― yang tegas, ditambah dengan tubuh yang bagus. Tingginya juga lebih tinggi dari Kuroko beberapa senti. Pasti banyak yang mengejarnya.

"Souka_."_

"Kaa-san_―_"

"_Ah, masakanku hangus. _Bye_, Tet-_chan_."_

TUT. TUT. TUT.

Kuroko bukanlah anak yang durhaka, tapi ia merasa bahwa Ibunya memang tidak terdengar khawatir sama sekali.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Day 3―_

Akashi yang sekarang sudah mengenakan pakaian santai yang terdiri dari kaos berwarna merah dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam berjalan menuju kamar Kuroko di lorong dekat ruangan anak-anaknya. Sebelum sampai di tempat yang dimaksud ia sempat mampir ke kamar anak-anaknya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"Papa-_cchi_," Panggil si bungsu Ryouta. Sontak Akashi menoleh ke arah si surai pirang yang sudah terbalut selimut kuningnya seperti kepompong.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?" Akashi menghampiri putranya dan berjongkok untuk melihat putranya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hm.." Ryouta terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tidak jadi." Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Papanya saja.

Akashi yang menyadari bahwa sang anak berusaha menutupi sesuatu memutuskan untuk tidak mendorong masalah tersebut sekarang dan memilih untuk keluar dari kamar tidur Daiki dan Ryouta. Kemudian ia memasuki kamar Shintarou dan Atsushi. Keduanya sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya masing-masing sambil memeluk guling.

Di ujung lorong tempat kamar anaknya berada terdapat tikungan. Ia menikung dan berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Ruangan yang seharusnya tidak ditempati itu sekarang ditempati oleh seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi tanpa berkenan untuk mengetuk sama sekali. Ia juga tidak memanggil marga dari si empunya nama, melainkan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya.

"_Ha'i._" Kuroko membuka pintu tersebut. "Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini, Akashi-_sama_?"

"Besok sisa pakaianmu akan dikirim kesini." Akashi berdiri di hadapan Kuroko. Tinggi mereka tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan Akashi yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa Akashi-_sama_ ingin masuk terlebih dahulu?" Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar untuk mempersihlakan pria yang menjadi bosnya itu masuk. Ia tahu Akashi ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Akashi yang sudah masuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia disana sedangkan Kuroko duduk di seberangnya. Yang menjadi pemisah antara keduanya adalah sebuah meja kopi kecil.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya?" Kuroko bertanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan diletakkan di atas pahanya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak-anakku?" Akashi duduk dengan gaya _like a boss_ sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum angkuh.

Ia sudah sering mendengar komentar tentang anak-anaknya. Biasanya Mibuchi yang akan melaporkan tanggapan para _babysitter_ yang telah gagal mengasuh anaknya keesokan harinya di mobil. Banyak sekali pendapat mereka, mulai dari monster kecil, pasukan zombie, jelmaan iblis, sampai yang paling _absurb_ adalah monster kecil berbulu domba. Mibuchi sendiri lebih memilih julukan monster kecil untuk anak-anaknya tersebut karena setiap ia selesai mengantar Akashi kembali ke rumahnya yang ia temui adalah rumah yang berantakan bagaikan dilanda badai selama tiga hari tiga malam.

"Anak Anda," Kuroko memberi jeda sebentar, "sangat kreatif."

Akashi menatap kedua manik biru Kuroko dengan kedua bola mata berbeda warnanya itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar kata-kata kreatif meluncur dari bibir _babysitter _yang pernah menjaga anak-anaknya. Anak-anaknya tentu saja kreatif seperti Ayahnya.

Narsis lagi, bung?

"Dimana letak kekreatifannya?" Akashi balas bertanya seraya mengganti posisinya yang dari duduk tegap melipat kaki menjadi bertopang pada tangan kanannya. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Mereka sangat kreatif membuat berbagai jebakan." Dengan tampang datar seperti teflon, Kuroko menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah ataupun takut. Singkatnya, blak-blakkan.

Akashi tertawa kecil dengan gaya yang elegan tentunya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya." Kuroko mulai melemaskan pundaknya yang agak tegang. Walaupun masih dengan tatapan datar yang menjadi cirri khasnya, di dalam hati Kuroko sudah berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberikan keselamatan untuk melewati ujian yang diberikan Akashi Seijuurou sekarang. Kehadiran pria yang dimaksud sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, "Mereka memiliki daya kreatifitas yang tinggi dan sedikit kelebihan tenaga. Sisanya mereka baik-baik saja dan tergolong manis."

Anak-anaknya manis? Kuroko Tetsuya memang berbeda.

Akashi tertawa singkat mendengarnya. Anak di depan Akashi ini sangat menarik. Ia tidak merasa canggung ataupun ragu dalam mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dan Akashi sendiri tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sedang tidak berbohong. Walaupun wajahnya datar dan tatapan matanya juga sama, semua emosi yang ia rasakan tercetak jelas di kedua bola mata sedalam lautannya. Hanya perlu teliti saja dan bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Dan.." Kuroko membuka suara. Akashi tertarik dengan apa yang ingin Kuroko katakana, "Sepertinya Daiki-_kun_ perlu perhatian khusus."

Alis merah Akashi terangkat sebelah, "Dan mengapa harus demikian?"

"Saat kami berkenalan ia mengatakan ia menyukai kakak berdada besar." Kuroko mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar namun dapat dirasakan rasa tidak suka tersirat disana.

"Dia itu laki-laki. Wajar saja, bukan?" Akashi tersenyum lagi. Kalau Kuroko adalah wanita mungkin ia sudah pingsan sekarang melihat senyuman itu. Tapi sayangnya Kuroko adalah remaja laki-laki yang diduga aseksual oleh teman-temannya.

"Tapi untuk usia lima tahun, itu tidaklah wajar." Sejak awal pembicaraan Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, namun sekarang ekspresinya berubah sedikit. Ekspresi kesal. "Dan ia juga mengatakan -PIIIP-."

"Begitu 'kah?" Akashi membalas dan Kuroko mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti."

"Oh iya, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-_sama_'. Rasanya tidak enak didengar kalau darimu." Akashi ingin membangun sebuah hubungan yang harmonis dengan pemuda itu. Pasalnya hanya Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang berhasil menjinakkan anak-anaknya dengan baik. Bisa gawat kalau ia kehilangan emas seperti Kuroko. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Lagipula Akashi yakin Kuroko masih akan menggunakan sufiks.

"Baiklah Akashi-_san_."

Tuh, kan!

Akashi Seijuurou memang 100% benar.

Akashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses keluar masuk ruangan tersebut. Kuroko yang merupakan anak yang dididik menjadi seseorang yang sopan oleh kedua orangtuanya ikut berdiri dan mengantar Akashi keluar. Oh iya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akashi-_san_," Kuroko memanggil pria yang sudah berdiri di luar kamarnya itu. Punggungnya menghadap Kuroko. Sedangkan yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit untuk melihat sang _babysitter_, "Anda adalah Ayah yang sangat baik dan hebat. Bisa membesarkan keempat anak yang hebat begitu."

Akashi membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Pemandangan apa? Tentu saja pemandangan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedari awal bertemu dengannya hanya memasang ekspresi datar sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar. Namun keterkejutan itu cepat-cepat ia hilangkan dengan membalik badannya.

"Tentu saja." Akashi bersuara, "Aku selalu melakukan hal yang sempurna."

Walaupun terdengar sombong, tapi Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou bangga terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Oh iya, kenapa tukang ledeng kemarin?" Akashi bertanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Oh, itu." Kuroko memasang wajah datarnya, "Daiki-_kun_ membuat kran air di kamar mandi copot dan air meluber keluar seperti air terjun mini."

Akashi _facepalm_ dalam hati.

..

…

..

Tanpa terasa sudah satu bulan Kuroko menetap di kediaman Akashi. Sudah satu bulan pula lah ia menjaga Pasukan Pelangi dengan sabar. Tergolong hati malaikat mungkin. Dibandingkan dengan hari pertama ia bekerja, sekarang mereka dapat dikatakan lebih tenang. Tidak ada barang-barang yang rusak maupun teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"DAIKI-_CCHI_!"

Oh, mungkin teriakan memekakan telinga masih ada.

Dapat terlihat si bungsu Ryouta sedang menangis dan anak lain yang bernama Daiki sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menghancurkan istana balok yang Ryouta buat susah payah. Saudara-saudaranya terlihat tidak mempedulikan kedua anak itu karena mereka sibuk sendiri, dengan Atsushi yang sedang mengunyah maibou dan Shintarou yang sedang mengelap celengan babi yang merupakan _lucky item-_nya hari inihingga mengkilap.

Kuroko yang sedang sibuk menyisir rambut Momoi di ruang keluarga langsung berlari melihat keadaan empat mahkluk _chibi_ yang ia urus. Untungnya ruang keluarga dan ruang bermain berdekatan.

"Ada apa Ryouta-_kun_?" Kuroko langsung menghampiri Ryouta kecil yang langsung menghambur kearahnya dan menangis di pangkuannya sehingga celana Kuroko sekarang dibasahi oleh air mata dan ingus Ryouta.

"Daiki-_cchi_ menghancurkan istana balokku!" Ryouta menunjuk balok warna-warni yang terhampar berantakan di atas karpet kotak-kotak yang di masing-masing kotak tertulis huruf abjad dari A sampai Z dan angka satu sampai sepuluh.

"Tapi kami 'kan sedang main Godzilla jadi wajar saja kalau aku menghancurkan istana." Daiki melipat tangan di depan dada sambil membuang muka.

"Siapa yang main Godzilla?!" Ryouta yang menangis di pelukan Kuroko sekarang melirik Daiki tajam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku 'kan sedang main istana-istanaan! Tuan putrinya sedang dikurung di istana!"

"Masa main istana, sih! Kayak anak perempuan aja!" Daiki menjulurkan lidahnya. Menurutnya istana dan boneka adalah mainan anak perempuan dan bukan laki-laki. Ia mulai mempertanyakan _gender_ saudara pirangnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu mainan anak perempuan?!" Momoi yang merasa terhina menunjuk wajah Daiki, "Memangnya kau, main Godzilla. Bisanya ngehancurin benda aja. Udah hitam, dekil, hidup lagi!"

"APA?!" Daiki yang tersinggung dikatakan hitam dan dekil mengamuk hebat. Sekedar informasi ia adalah anak paling rajin mandi. "Dasar penyihir!" Daiki melempar balok mainan yang tergeletak ke arah Momoi. Sedangkan Momoi yang sudah sering bermain dengan keempat bocah laki-laki tersebut sudah bisa memprediksikan ini dan dapat menghindar dengan mulus seperti di film Matrix.

Buagh!

"PIGGY!"

Kali ini gantian Shintarou yang berteriak karena balok mainan yang Daiki lempar meleset dan mengenai celengan babi warna pink milik Shintarou. Celengan babi itu terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping mengingat bahwa celengan tersebut terbuat dari keramik.

Semua orang termasuk Atsushi yang sedaritadi sedang ngemil melirik ke arah Shintarou yang sedang terduduk di depan celengan babi miliknya yang hancur sambil menatapnya nanar langsung bergidik ngeri ketika merasakan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh kecil si hijau.

"Beraninya kau menghancurkan _Mr_. Piggy-ku yang berharga, _nanodayo_." Suara Shintarou menggelap. Wajahnya tertutup rambut sehingga tidak bisa dilihat ekspresinya.

"Er.." Daiki yang menjadi pelaku utama pemecahan _Mr_. Piggy milik Sintarou sedang gemetar hebat. Ia tahu bahwa si sulung sangatlah seram jika sudah marah. Mirip Papa, katanya.

Aura gelap menghiasi tubuh Shintarou.

"Cup." Kuroko menempelkan sebuah boneka babi yang lembut ke pipi kanan Shintarou. "Shintarou-_kun_ jangan marah lagi, ya. Nanti kita minta Papa membeli yang baru."

Sintarou memerah wajahnya ketika melihat wajah babi yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Dibalik boneka babi tersebut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya mengelus kepala Shintarou dengan lembut. Oh, betapa senangnya Shintarou sekarang dielus seperti ini. Seperti anak kucing saja.

"Ih, Daiki-_chin_ ngompol!" Atsushi yang sedaritadi hanya menjadi penonton bersorak ketika melihat celana si anak ketiga basah karena ngompol.

"Dai-_chan_ ngompol!" Momoi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Yang menjadi objek tertawaan sekarang memerah karena malu. Ia sudah lima tahun dan masih ngompol? Memalukan.

"Ayo, ayo jangan menertawakan Daiki-_kun_. Itu tidak baik." Kuroko menuntun Daiki keluar dari ruang bermain menuju kamar mandi. Disana ia mengganti celana Daiki dan memasukkan celana bekas ompol itu ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Ketika mereka selesai, Daiki tidak mau masuk ke ruang bermain dengan alasan malu. Kuroko menghela nafas, "Semua orang pernah kencing di celana, kok."

"Tapi aku sudah lima tahun. Masa masih kencing di celana?" Daiki cemberut.

Pinch.

Kuroko mencubit pipi Daiki karena gemas.

"Sakit tahu, Tetsu-_san_." Daiki mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit gemas oleh Kuroko.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan anak usia tujuh tahun yang masih pup di celana dan dia tidak malu." Kuroko membalas dengan wajah khasnya seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia ini.

"Hah?! Tidak tahu malu sekali dia." Daiki terkejut. Tujuh tahun masih pup di celana? Memalukan.

"Iya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi. Lagipula waktu itu ia tidak sengaja. Daiki-_kun_ juga tidak sengaja'kan?" Kuroko menatap Daiki dengan tatapan sabar dan Daiki mengangguk. "Teman-temannya saat itu mengerti dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena sudah menertawakannya. Aku yakin yang lainnya juga begitu."

Di dalam ruang bermain, Ryouta, Momoi, dan Atsushi merasa bersalah karena Daiki tidak kembali juga dari kamar mandi setelah lima belas menit pergi. Sedangkan Shintarou terlihat masa bodoh karena ia sekarang sudah mendapatkan pengganti _Mr_. Piggy miliknya. Setidaknya kesialannya tidak akan parah dengan adanya boneka babi itu.

"Halo." Kuroko dengan suara datarnya menyapa ketiga anak yang tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan satu anak yang sibuk dengan babinya.

"Kuroko-_cchi_, Daiki-_cchi_ kemana?" Ryouta bertanya sambil menarik-narik celana Kuroko. Mata sewarna madu itu menatapnya dengan tatapan nyaris menangis.

"Hm?" Yang ditanya hanya mengelus pelan kepala Ryouta kecil dan Daiki masuk dengan sebuah kain pel. Ingin membersihkan bekas ompolnya, katanya.

"Kuro-_chin_, makan malam." Atsushi menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

"Makan apa ya kalian hari ini?" Kuroko menggiring kelima anak tersebut ke dapur. Daiki meninggalkan kain pelnya begitu saja ketika mendengar kata makanan.

Kuroko mengecek jam tangannya dan jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia bingung kenapa Akashi belum pulang juga. Kalau Momoi katanya ia menginap disana karena orangtuanya sedang dinas keluar negeri.

Kring. Kring.

Ponsel Kuroko berdering. Kalau kalian berharap nada dering seperti lagu Anaconda milik Nikki Minaj dari Kuroko, kalian salah besar. Kuroko lebih memilih ringtone biasa.

"_Moshi moshi_, ada apa Akashi-_san_?" Kuroko segera mengangkat ponselnya ketika melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di ponsel _flip_ tersebut.

"_Ah, Tetsuya. Kau dan anak-anak makan saja duluan. Aku masih ada rapat. Mungkin akan pulang jam sepuluh nanti."_

"_Ha'i_!" Kuroko membalas.

"_Di rumah baik-baik saja 'kan?"_ Akashi bertanya. Terdengar kasak-kusuk orang yang sedang berdebat sebagai latarnya. Akashi memang benar sedang rapat.

"Tidak ada masalah." Kuroko menjawab, "Tapi _Mr_. Piggy milik Shintarou-_kun_ terjatuh dan hancur. Mungkin Anda bisa menggantikannya?"

"_Baiklah."_

Dengan itu komunikasi antara dua orang dewasa tersebut terputus dan Kuroko sedang berjalan ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam yang tinggal dihangatkan di _microwave_ saja.

Kelima anak dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda melihat Kuroko yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mereka sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Mereka terdengar seperti suami istri, ya? Hihi~" Momoi berbisik kepada Daiki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah?" Daiki yang masih belum paham bertanya kembali. Menurutnya percakapan Papanya dengan Kuroko adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Ih, Daiki-_chin_ nggak peka, nih." Atsushi dengan malasnya membalas saudaranya. Ia sedang menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja makan.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau Kuroko-_cchi_ yang menjadi Mama kita-_ssu_." Ryouta tersenyum senang sambil melihat Kuroko yang menghangatkan makanan dengan _microwave_.

"Kalau Kuroko-_san_ yang menjadi Mama kita, kurasa Papa tidak akan berbicara seformal itu, _nanodayo._" Shintarou menegakkan kacamatanya sambil menjawab dengan gaya sok tahu.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintarou?" Daiki bertanya tidak mengerti. Dan ini adalah anak yang harus dikhawatirkan Kuroko ketika dewasa nanti karena tingkat kemesumannya.

"Biasanya orang dewasa yang sudah menikah atau berpacaran akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan, _nanodayo._" Shintarou menjawab dengan bangga seolah-olah ia berhasil menemukan jawaban dari sebuah teka-teki paling sulit di dunia.

"Seperti _honey, my love, _atau _babe_~" Momoi menambahkan. "Itu aku tahu dari sebuah sinetron di TV."

"Kalau Papa 'kan berkelas jadi pasti _honey_ atau _dear_-_ssu._" Ryouta menimpal temannya yang berambut pink itu. Usut punya usut, ia juga sering menonton sinetron yang dimaksud bersama Momoi.

"_Honey _'kan madu. Kenapa dipanggil madu?" Daiki sekarang membuka suaranya.

Pasukan Pelangi _facepalm_. Di antara mereka yang paling blak-blakkan adalah Daiki, tapi di sisi lain ia juga menjadi yang paling lama _loading-_nya atau istilah kerennya lola.

"Daiki_-chin_, _honey _disini itu 'sayang' artinya." Atsushi menjawab sambil menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan masa-kamu-nggak-ngerti-sih-aku-aja-ngerti.

"Hah?" Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kok bisa?"

"Nggak tahu udah dari sananya." Momoi menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal karena temannya yang kulitnya tan itu bebal setengah mati.

Aduh, adek-adek ini, Tetsuya yang masih berstatus _babysitter _saja sudah kalian gosipin seperti ini, apalagi kalau dia sudah resmi jadi Mama kalian?

"Makanannya sudah siap." Kuroko membawa dua buah piring macaroni panggang dan meletakkannya di depan Atsushi dan Ryouta yang duduk bersebelahan. Atsushi mulai ngiler.

"Ih, At-_chan_, ilernya dilap dulu." Momoi melirik temannya dan Kuroko memberikan sebuah serbet bersih kepada si bocah ungu. Kuroko melanjutkan dengan empat piring sisanya, termasuk miliknya didalam.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

..

…

..

Sebuah lagu penutup sebuah animasi yang bercerita tentang beberapa manusia yang tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok pembela manusia untuk mengalahkan mahkluk-mahkluk besar bernama titan terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Kelima anak kecil yang dijuluki Pasukan Pelangi itu ikut bernyanyi lagu penutup animasi itu bersama-sama dengan suara cempreng memekakan telinga. Sedangkan Kuroko selaku _babysitter _mereka hanya duduk dan menonton dengan wajah datar. Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi yang ia pertanyakan adalah mengapa anak-anak sekecil ini menonton acara mirip pembunuhan seperti ini?

"Ya, sudah habis, _nanodayo_." Shintarou yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko berucap ketika lagu penutup benar-benar habis.

"Aku jadi penasaran sama episode selanjutnya-_ssu_." Ryouta melompat-lompat diatas sofa tanda ia sedang kegirangan.

"Episode kali ini Rivaille-nya dikit." Momoi memanyunkan bibirnya karena tokoh kesukaannya tidak muncul banyak.

Dan berlanjutlah percakapan antara kelima anak kecil usia lima tahun mengenai animasi yang baru saja selesai mereka tonton itu.

Kuroko melirik jam dinding yang ada disana. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan. Saatnya anak-anak tidur.

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Kuroko-_cchi_." Ryouta masih melompat sana-sini menirukan gaya tokoh favoritnya di animasi tadi.

"Tapi sekarang saatnya untuk tidur." Kuroko menenangkan si pirang yang melompat-lompat. Sepertinya ia kebanyakan makan gula hari ini.

"Yah~" Semuanya mendesah kecewa. Bibir mereka dimanyunkan sehingga terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ah! Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah saja?" Usul Momoi dengan riang, "Kita bisa mengobrol sampai pagi!"

"Ada makanan juga." Yang ini pasti sudah tahu dari siapa kalau bukan Atsushi.

"Boleh ya? Boleh ya?" Tatapan memelas dari Pasukan Pelangi meluluhkan hati Kuroko.

Akhirnya mereka membawa futon yang tersimpan di gudang dan menggelarnya di tengah ruang keluarga secara berdempet-dempetan. Kelima anak kecil itu langsung mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing dengan Kuroko yang ada di tengah sesuai permintaan mereka.

"Jadi kita mau mengobrol apa sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko menatap kelima kepala warna-warni yang sedang telentang di futon mereka masing-masing.

"_Nee_, Kuroko-_san_, besok tanggal berapa?" Shintarou bertanya ketika semuanya terlihat tidak ada yang akan memulai.

"Tanggal dua puluh Desember." Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak tahu pertanyaan itu untuk membuka topik atau sekedar menghilangkan keheningan.

"AH!" Semua anak kecil disana memekik heboh, "Besok tanggal dua puluh Desember!"

"Ada apa memangnya?" Kuroko bertanya. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit.

"Besok Papa/Papa-_chin_/Papa-_cchi_/_Oji-san_ ulang tahun." Ucap kelimanya serentak dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda.

"Begitukah?" Kuroko masih tidak mengerti. Apa mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu?

"Biasanya kami memberikan hadiah untuk Papa." Daiki menjawab. Tumben-tumbennya ia masih belum terlelap. Padahal biasanya dia anak yang cepat ambruk kalau sudah bertemu dengan kasur.

"Tapi kami kehabisan ide untuk hadiah tahun ini-_ssu_." Ryouta menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kami juga sadar hadiah kami tidak berguna sama sekali untuk Papa." Shintarou menambahkan. Boneka babi ada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Tidak berguna bagaimana?" Kuroko bingung. Semua orangtua pasti bahagia jika menerima hadiah dari anaknya. Baik yang normal maupun tidak normal.

"Papa-_chin_ orangnya itu serius. Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan hasil 100% _perfect_." Atsushi menambahkan sambil memakan snack yang ada di tangannya.

"Wah, Papa kalian hebat sekali." Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan datar. Dia memuji kok, tenang saja.

"Tentu saja! Papa 'kan nomor satu di dunia!" Daiki tersenyum bangga. Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki Ayah macam Akashi Seijuurou? Sudah tampan, pintar, kaya pula. Banyak wanita dan laki-laki homo mengantri untuk bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil sejauh ini.

"Jadi kita mau bikin apa kali ini?" Tanya Momoi membuka diskusi dengan tema ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tahun kemarin kalian memberikan apa?" Kuroko sebagai moderator dadakan bertanya kepada anak-anak itu.

"Tahun kemarin aku memberikan jam dinding yang bisa mengeluarkan lagu kalau sudah jam dua belas tepat." Ryouta menjawab dengan pedenya.

Kok kayaknya Kuroko tahu deh. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada disana.

"Tahun kemarin aku memberikan boneka kodok yang menjadi _lucky item_ Sagitarius waktu itu." Shintarou tersenyum bangga karena telah membuat kesialan Papanya berkurang. Padahal aslinya sang Papa tidak perlu _lucky item_ karena ia seperti selalu dinaungi Dewi Fortuna.

"Tahun kemarin aku memberikan majalah Mai-_chan _edisi terbatas." Daiki tersenyum dengan perkatannya. Namun dibalas dengan tatapan jijik oleh saudara dan temannya yang lain.

"Mai-_chan_?" Kuroko bertanya. Apakah ia seorang aktris atau penyanyi kesukaan Akashi? Tampaknya Akashi bukanlah sosok seorang _fanboy_. Bisa hancur reputasinya kalau beneran terjadi.

"Itu loh, model wanita dengan dada besar yang biasa ada di majalah porno Jepang." Atsushi menjawab dengan santai seolah-olah itu adalah topik paling biasa di dunia ini.

Memang biasa. Tapi lain cerita kalau anak kecil yang mengatakannya.

"Daiki-_chin_ punya banyak di bawah kasurnya." Tambah Momoi seperti menumpahkan minyak diatas api.

Kuroko seperti tersambar petir di malam hari.

"D-Daiki-_kun_," Panggil Kuroko terbata-bata. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Apa Papa Akashi tahu tentang hal ini?"

Daiki menggeleng.

JDAR!

Petir season dua.

Kuroko harus memusnahkan majalah laknat itu ketika mereka semua tidur.

"Kalau aku memberikan Papa-_chin_ sebuah maibou rasa teh hijau." Atsushi menjawab dengan malas. "Papa-_chin_ 'kan suka teh hijau."

"Kalau aku memberikannya kecupan di pipi." Momoi nyengir bangga, "Soalnya aku yang paling nggak punya kado. Kado dadakan jadinya. Terus Sei _Oji-san_ juga tampan kok jadi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Hm..kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian memberikan saja kue ulang tahun untuknya?" Kuroko memberikan usul setelah bisa tenang dari sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa Daiki menyimpan majalah porno di bawah kasurnya.

"Tapi Papa selalu pulang malam karena pasti teman kantornya selalu mengajaknya pesta-_ssu_." Ryouta dan yang lainnya menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Setiap tahun Papa mereka akan pulang malam karena rekan-rekan kantornya mengajakanya pesta di tempat mewah dan biasanya mereka sudah tidur kalau Papa mereka sudah pulang, jadi hadiah diberikan pada hari berikutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan Mibuchi-_san_ saja?" Kuroko menepuk tangannya untuk menyemangati kelima bocah tersebut.

"Mibuchi-_san_?" Semuanya bertanya.

"Sekretaris Papa yang agak _creepy_ itu, ya?" Daiki bertanya dengan gamblang.

"Er.." Kuroko meminta maaf kepada Mibuchi Reo di dalam hati, "Iya."

"Memangnya dia bisa apa, _nanodayo_?" Kali ini Shintarou yang bertanya. Terdengar meremehkan sekali, nak.

"Kita minta Mibuchi-_san_ untuk menyuruh Papa kalian pulang lebih awal saja. Lalu di siang harinya kita pesan kue rasa teh hijau. Bagaimana?" Kuroko melihat anak-anak yang mulai berbinar-binar matanya. Pemandangan yang Kuroko sangat sukai.

"Lalu kita akan menunggunya sampai pulang lalu menyuruh Papa-_cchi_ membuat permintaan lalu meniup lilin lalu kita bisa makan kuenya bersama!" Ryouta sekarang bersemangat.

"Ide bagus! Ide bagus!" Momoi dan yang lainnya tersenyum senang dan menyetujui ide Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala mereka semua.

"Nah, sekarang tidur bagaimana? Kalian tidak mau terlambat untuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Papa kalian, bukan?" Kuroko menepuk futon kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku mau tidur bareng Kuro-_chin_!" Atsushi mengambil tempat di sebelah Kuroko.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Dilanjutkan oleh saudara-saudaranya. Sekarang Kuroko tergencet diantara lima anak kecil surai warna-warni. Mereka berebutan tempat di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tunggu." Kelima anak kelebihan tenaga itu berhenti dan menatap sang _babysitter_, "Bagaimana kalau kalian tidur di sekelilingku saja?"

"Sekeliling?" Kelimanya bertanya secara bersamaan seperti mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat. Memang benar sih.

"Kuro-_chin_ duduk lalu kita tidur di kaki Kuro-_chin_." Atsushi memberikan usul. Baru pertama kali ia seantusias ini. Semua berkat kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hah?" Yang menjadi objek perebutan bingung.

Kelima anak-anak beda warna rambut langsung tidur dengan kaki Kuroko sebagai bantal dan menarik selimut mereka. Dalam hitungan detik mereka semua sudah tertidur. Kuroko hanya bisa terbengong saja.

"Ya sudahlah." Kuroko mengelus kepala mereka lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

..

…

..

Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar lelah saat ini. Rapat yang ia hadiri hari ini benar-benar padat dan tidak berguna karena hanya berisi perdebatan antara pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengannya mengenai tetek bengek alat elektronik yang akan mereka pasarkan tahun depan di musim semi. Bahkan mereka sampai main jambak-jambakan layaknya dua orang wanita yang sedang bertengkar. Namun semuanya berakhir ketika sebuah gunting merah milik Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou menacap di layar proyektor yang menampilkan presentasi mereka.

Tubuhnya sangat lelah sekarang. Ia berharap untuk mandi air hangat kemudian makan malam lalu tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Mungkin sebelum tidur ia akan mengecek keadaan lima anak yang ada di rumahnya dulu. Melihat mereka berlima tidur membuat hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou tenang.

Sesampainya di pintu utama rumahnya, ia melihat hampir semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah megah hasil kerja kerasnya itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata sakral yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang. Sejak kedatangan Tetsuya ke rumahnya dan menjadi _babysitter_ anak-anaknya, ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan anak-anak yang tidak akan terurus jika ia harus pulang malam. Namun Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih jadi sampai detik ini. Ungkapan terima kasihnya untuk si pemuda surai _baby blue_ itu masih tertahan di tenggorokannya. Entah kapan bisa ia ucapkan kata-kata itu.

Akashi berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang masih menyala lampunya. Mungkin Tetsuya menunggunya? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, bung. Ini masih chapter tiga, ingat?

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang sangat manis dimana keempat anak-anaknya bersama satu temannya sedang tertidur di kaki seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Kalau saja Akashi seperti ayah lainnya di luar sana, mungkin sudah ia abadikan pemandangan langka itu dengan kamera. Tapi sayangnya Akashi tidak sama dengan ayah di luar sana plus ia sedang kelelahan setengah mati, jadi tentu saja tidak ia abadikan momen itu. Tapi ia abadikan momen manis tersebut di dalam otak cerdasnya. Sama saja toh.

"Ngg.." Kuroko melengguh. "Akashi-_san_?"

"Oh, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Akashi bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun aura kekuasaan dan intimidasinya masih ada. Malah aura yang terakhir disebut makin kuat.

"Iya." Sebagai anak yang blak-blakkan, Kuroko cepat menjawabnya tanpa dipikir dulu. Tapi memang benar kok. Aura Akashi yang sangan superior membuatnya terbangun. Ia ini sensitif dengan keadaan sekitar, kawan.

Akashi tidak meminta maaf. Namanya juga Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa Anda sudah makan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi yang berdiri dengan tegap dengan wajah datarnya. Posisinya masih duduk dengan kaki yang menjadi bantal Pasukan Pelangi.

Akashi hening sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Belum."

"Ada macaroni satu porsi di kulkas. Biar saya bantu menghangatkannya sembari Anda mandi." Kuroko mengucapkan hal itu layaknya seorang istri yang taat pada suami. Entahlah, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama sebulan tinggal di kediaman Akashi. Sebagai anak yang dididik baik oleh kedua orangtuanya, ia selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan dan Akashi adalah salah satunya.

Akashi hening mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Ini hanya dia atau Kuroko terdengar seperti istrinya? Bodoh lah yang penting ia lapar sekarang. Cacing di perutnya sedang orkestra sekarang.

Kuroko dan Akashi memindahkan Pasukan Pelangi ke futon mereka masing-masing kemudian menyelimutinya sebelum pergi melakukan apa yang sudah Kuroko katakan tadi.

Dua puluh menit setelah menidurkan Pasukan Pelangi, sekarang kedua laki-laki berbeda usia yang cukup jauh itu sedang berada di dapur dengan Akashi yang melahap makaroninya dan Kuroko yang mencuci piring kotor yang tidak sempat ia cuci karena Pasukan Pelangi menyeretnya menonton animasi Attack on Titan.

Mereka terjebak di dalam keheningan.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan sampai tertidur di ruang tamu seperti itu?" Akashi bertanya di sela-sela acara makan malamnya yang telat itu.

"Berkemah karena mereka belum ingin tidur padahal jelas-jelas mereka kelelahan." Kuroko menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh." Akashi lanjut makan.

Mereka terjebak di dalam keheningan lagi dan tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya ada dentingan peralatan makan yang Akashi gunakan dan suara air yang mengalir di wastafel tempat Kuroko mencuci piring.

"_Gochisousama deshita_." Akashi mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah selesai makan lalu ia membawa piring makan ke wastafel dan langsung Kuroko cuci dengan wajah teflonnya.

"Aku akan mengantar anak-anak ke kamar mereka. Kau bisa langsung tidur." Akashi keluar dari area ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga dimana anak-anak dan temannya terlelap.

"_Ha'i!"_ Kuroko menyanggupi majikannya itu.

Akashi membawa kelima anak itu ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya ia membawa kelima anak kecil itu ke dalam kamarnya sekaligus. Yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Apapun bisa terjadi jika Akashi sudah berkehendak, bukan?

Lalu Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan seseorang di rumah untuk menyambutnya? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sejak kematian ibunya ketika ia berusia delapan tahun.

Akashi tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana Kuroko menyambutnya dengan wajah datar khasnya ditambah dengan anak-anaknya yang tertidur di sisinya.

―_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : <strong>_Kuhaku, Kurotori Rei, ririnssi, Sei-kun, rinka, Christal Alice, Uchiha Ryuuki, Kin Kurama, Black . azlan, Sei, AulChan12, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Kucing Bishie, onyx sky, white rose, gateauch, annisa . muthiasari , Lunette Athella; Yang udah fave dan follow cerita ini; Kamu yang sekarang sudah baca cerita ini sekarang._

Untuk _annisa . muthiasari_, untuk masalah berapa chapter sih saya sendiri masih belum tahu. Tapi untuk plot kejadian yang akan muncul sudah saya rencanakan jadi tenang saja. Untuk spoiler sedikit, chapter ini termasuk ke dalam 2 dari 10 kejadian yang udah saya rencanain. Jadi mungkin agak panjang. Semoga masih betah sampai akhir.

Untuk _Lunette Athella_, nanti kalau nyulik mereka Akashi bisa ngamuk loh~ Btw, makasih atas koreksi dan perbaikannya. Semoga chapter ini sedikit lebih rapi dari kemarin. Saya ini memang payah dalam pemberian koma dan EYD. Mohon maklumi. Kalau masih ada salah sihlahkan point aja. Saya berusaha memperbaikinya.

**Author Note :**

Fuah.. Chapter ini jadinya agak panjang ya padahal nggak ada apa-apa. Disini udah terlihat adegan suami-istri AkaKuro loh~ Ah, saya jadi melayang-layan sendiri selama ngetiknya.

Chapter ini termasuk late update karena awalnya saya pengen post pas siang-siang. Eh ternyata dua saudara saya yang umurnya masih 4 sama 3 tahun datang dan saya terpaksa jadi babysitter mereka. Pas udah dianter pulang malah mereka nggak mau melepas saya dan terpaksa disana nyuapin mereka makan dulu. Berasa mirip Tetsu-chan sekarang. Lalu niat pulang revisi chapter ini eh tangan lemes karena gendong dua mahkluk itu. Kurang tenaga saya sepertinya.

Duh, kok jadi curcol sih. Ok, pokoknya saya ucapin makasih yang udah baca chapter kemarin. Sungguh ini adalah fic paling banyak review yang saya terima selama ini. Pas baca review kalian saya cuma senyam-senyum gaje sampe dikira gila sama adek sendiri. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Kalau ada uneg-uneg masukkan saja di kotak review.

Btw, khusus chapter ini ada omake karena saya kepengen /plakk/ semoga suka omake gajenya ini~

* * *

><p>―<em>Omake―<em>

Akashi yang berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati tangga utama rumahnya berpapasan dengan Kuroko yang hendak menuju kamarnya juga. Keduanya mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum berpisah. Namun semua itu batal karena Kuroko memanggil Akashi.

"Oh iya, Akashi-_san_." Kuroko menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Hari ini aku mendengar kalau tahun lalu Anda mendapatkan hadiah majalah Mai-_chan_ dari Daiki-_kun_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

_What the hell?!_

Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi rahasianya, anak-anaknya, Momoi, dan juga Tuhan? Kenapa Tetsuya bisa tahu soal ini?

Melihat Akashi yang diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang tertutup rambutnya membuat Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya yang sudah membuat Akashi kalang kabut di dalam, "Lalu kata Atsushi-_kun_, Daiki-_kun_ memiliki koleksi majalah Mai-_chan_ di bawah tempat tidurnya."

_Snap!_

Akashi kembali sadar ke alam nyata.

_Grep!_

Dengan cepat Akashi menggenggam lengan ringkih Kuroko. Mata heterokromatiknya menatap mata bulat Kuroko dengan horor. Kuroko merinding disko melihat itu.

"Tetsuya, bantu aku memusnahkan majalah laknat itu." Dengan itu keduanya segera menyelinap ke kamar Daiki dan Ryouta kemudian mengambil semua koleksi majalan porno itu dari bawah tempat tidur Daiki dan membakarnya di halaman rumah Akashi. Tidak mereka sangka koleksinya banyak juga.

Malam itu terlihat asap tebal membumbung tinggi dari kediaman Akashi.

"Jadi Akashi-_san_ membaca majalan Mai-_chan_ juga?" Kuroko yang blak-blakkan sekaligus tidak sayang nyawa bertanya ketika keduanya berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Kalau saja Kuroko bukan penolong Akashi untuk merawat anak-anaknya, mungkin sudah ia kuliti manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut, "Tidak."

Kuroko tidak bisa membaca Akashi. Jadi ia mengatakan, "Kalau laki-laki dewasa seperti Anda saya maklumi, tapi kalau anak kecil seperti Daiki-_kun_ beda cerita."

Dengan itu Kuroko memasuki rumah kediaman Akashi terlebih dahulu. Akashi menancapkan sebuah gunting merah untuk meredakan kekesalannya di pintu rumahnya.

_Kuroko Tetsuya memang berbeda_, pikirnya.


	5. Day 4

Matahari telah menyinari dunia sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Burung-burung sudah memanjatkan pujian untuk Sang Pencipta di pagi yang cerah itu. Walaupun udara masih terasa dingin mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin, namun aktivitas yang berjalan di Kyoto tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Seperti biasa pula, seorang Mibuchi Reo mendatangi rumah bosnya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou untuk menjemutnya.

Dengan mobil sedan hitam yang biasa ia kendarai, ia memasuki rumah Akashi yang sangatlah besar. Sesampainya di depan rumah sang pemilik perusahaan Rakuzan tersebut, Mibuchi membunyikan klakson beberapa kali menandakan bahwa ia datang untuk menjemput sang bos. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu yang dimaksud tidak keluar-keluar juga.

"Aneh." Mibuchi turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumah megah tersebut. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu utama rumah kediaman Akashi, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah gunting merah yang sangat-sangat ia kenal menancap disana dengan nistanya.

Mibuchi _sweatdrop_.

Ia menatap gunting itu lekat-lekat sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah megah tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu. Hal yang pertama menyambutnya setelah menginjakan kaki di lantai marmer rumah itu adalah sekelompok anak-anak yang ia juluki Pasukan Pelangi karena warna rambut mereka yang wow.

"Ayo, ucapkan salam kepada Mibuchi-_san_." Suara lembut menginstruksi Pasukan Pelangi. Mibuchi hampir saja tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda bersurai biru muda itu jika pemuda yang bersangkutan tidak membuka suaranya.

"_Ohayou,_ Mibuchi-_san_!" Korus Pasukan Pelangi menggema di bagian depan rumah. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

_Apa-apaan ini?_ Pikir Mibuchi.

"Kuro-_chan_, kemana Sei-_chan_?" Tanya si surah gagak kepada satu-satunya pemuda disana.

"Akashi-_san_ sedang bersiap-siap. Hari ini ia terlambat bangun mungkin karena pulang malam kemarin." Mibuchi menggangguk paham.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke arah Pasukan Pelangi yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Walaupun dikatakan manis, tapi Mibuchi tahu betul bahwa itu adalah senyum yang menginginkan sesuatu. Bekerja sebagai sekertaris pribadi seorang Akashi Seijuurou membuatnya sudah tahu betul mengenai anak-anak manis yang diadopsi Akashi ini.

"Kuroko-_san_, ayo bilang." Shintarou, si anak berambut hijau dengan sebuah boneka Barbie di tangannya, menarik celana Kuroko. Mibuchi tahu bahwa itu adalah _lucky item-_nya hari ini, jadi ia tidak akan mempertanyakan jenis kelamin mahkluk _chibi_ tersebut.

"_Anoo_, Mibuchi-_san_," Kuroko yang sudah mendapatkan aba-aba dari sang sulung memulai. Yang dipanggil melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuro-_chan_?" Mibuchi bertanya. Ada apa gerangan sampai-sampai si pemuda biru muda di depannya ini menginginkan sesuatu darinya?

"Begini, anak-anak ingin Akashi-_san_ pulang cepat karena mereka sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Akashi-_san_ hari ini." Kuroko menjelaskan dengan runtut, "Mereka juga bilang kalau biasanya Akashi-_san_ pulang sangat larut karena ada pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh koleganya di kantor," Mibuchi sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan diminta. "Jadi bisakah Anda mengajak Akashi-_san_ pulang sebelum jam tidur anak-anak? Sebelum jam sembilan malam."

Mibuchi menatap Pasukan Pelangi dan Kuroko secara bergantian. Ini hanya ia saja atau mereka memang terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga, ya? Lihat saja, Kuroko berdiri di tengah-tengah Pasukan Pelangi dengan tangan kanan digandeng Ryouta seolah-olah tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Ibunya dan di sebelah kiri Shintarou memegang celana panjang Kuroko dengan anteng.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Tch, aku terlambat." Suara Akashi dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh semua orang disana.

_Dan inilah kepala keluarganya_, batin Mibuchi sambil menatap Akashi yang berjalan di tangga dengan karpet merah sebagai lapisannya.

Sayangnya ini bukanlah drama yang biasa ia tonton ketika jam kerja secara diam-diam (kalau terang-terangan bisa dipecat oleh Sang Maha Raja Akashi Seijuurou). Tidak ada _quick kiss_ ke kening sang istri ketika sang suami hendak berangkat kerja. Jelas saja tidak ada, Akashi dan Kuroko tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

"Mibuchi-_san_?" Kuroko memanggil ketika ia dan anak-anak tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Ah!" Mibuchi tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, "Untuk pemuda manis sepertimu, apapun akan kulakukan." Mibuchi berkedip genit ke arah Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"Ini!" Daiki memberikan sebuah kotak makan berisi tiga potong roti isi di dalamnya. "Papa belum sarapan pagi."

Mibuchi tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ia tahu anak-anak ini adalah anak yang berbakti dan taat kepada orangtuanya. Rasanya jadi ingin punya anak sendiri.

"Reo, ayo cepat berangkat." Akashi memerintah sekertaris yang merangkap supir pribadinya tersebut, "Kita sudah terlambat."

"_Ittekimasu_!" Akashi mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut sebelum keluar dari rumah megahnya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sebelum keduanya benar-benar keluar dari rumah megah tersebut, Mibuchi menatap keenam orang yang masih berada di tempat itu dan memberikan kedipan genit terakhir. Kedipan itu menandakan bahwa ia akan membawa pulang Akashi untuk keluarga kecilnya di rumah. Mau dipaksa sampai diseret sekalipun.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat balasan dari Mibuchi.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Day 4―_

Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang pengusaha kaya yang perusahaannya bergerak di bidang tehknologi. Berbagai inovasi-inovasi baru yang berasal dari perusahaannya sangat menunjang kehidupan manusia di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini, sehingga perusahaannya menduduki posisi penting di perkembangan dunia.

Semua jerih payah itu tentu saja tidak ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Sejak awal keluarganya memanglah seorang perbisnis yang sukses. Namun seiring dengan perkembangan zaman, bisnis keluarganya yang termasuk ke dalam konteks tradisional harus digeser oleh perusahaan lain yang masuk ke dalam konteks modern. Akashi yang saat itu hanyalah seorang remaja enam belas tahun terpaksa mengganti bisnis keluarganya untuk mendapatkan kehormatan keluarganya kembali di kanca dunia bisnis. Di saat yang bersamaan pula ia dijuluki _Emperor_ karena kemampuannya menangani bisnis dengan lihai dalam usia muda. Tidak hanya itu taktik yang ia gunakan juga sangatlah hebat dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan taktik.

Jerih payah selama sepuluh tahun terbayar sudah ketika ia sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di daerah pusat kota Kyoto. Gedung itu memiliki jendela yang banyak dan di puncak gedung terdapat lambang perusahaan Rakuzan, perusahaan yang Akashi bangun dengan keringat dan darahnya sendiri.

Dengan gaya yang elegan ia keluar dari mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Mibuchi. Satpam yang berjaga di depan gedung menyapanya. Akashi membalas dengan sedikit anggukan sebelum beralih kepada pintu kaca otomatis gedung tersebut. Sekali lagi para karyawan perusahaan yang jumlahnya sangatlah banyak menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan saja.

Ia dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan tegas. Namun dengan sikap itulah perusahaan yang besar itu dapat berkembang seperti sekarang ini.

Lift membawanya ke lantai paling atas gedung tersebut dimana ruang kerjanya berada. Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya, langsung ia hempaskan tubuhnya di kursi bos yang ada disana dan mulai mengenakan kacamata bacanya. Ia membaca perkamen-perkamen perusahaan dengan teliti. Memilih yang mana yang harus diterima dan yang mana yang harus ditolak. Sesekali ia juga harus membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas-kertas yang sudah diketik rapi itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu yang terbuat dari jati itu diketuk dari luar. Akashi yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya melirik pintu tersebut sebelum mempersihlakan orang yang mengetuk masuk.

"Sei-_chan_~" Mibuchi masuk ke area jarak pandangnya dengan gaya yang biasa.

"Mau apa kau, Reo?" Tanya Akashi dingin. Tidak senang jika waktunya diganggu oleh banci jejadian seperti Mibuchi. Ok, mungkin itu agak kasar tapi itu adalah kenyataan.

"_Hidoi_!" Mibuchi memasang wajah pura-pura tersakiti dan Akashi memasang tampang tidak peduli, "Padahal aku kesini untuk membawakan sarapan pagimu, loh."

Mibuchi mengangkat sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Akashi, "Ini dari keluarga kecilmu di rumah, loh."

Mibuchi tersenyum dengan maksud untuk menggoda bosnya itu.

Di sisi lain Akashi hanya menatap kotak makan yang diisi dengan tiga buah roti isi itu dengan tatapan terkejut, walau tidak ditunjukkan. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan hingga tidak sempat sarapan dan anak-anaknya di rumah menyisakan beberapa potong roti sarapan pagi itu untuknya, bahkan sampai dititipkan kepada Mibuchi.

Anak-anaknya memang manis dan taat pada orangtua.

"Buatkan aku _chamomile tea_." Titah Sang Raja, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_.

"_Ha'i_!" Dengan itu Mibuchi keluar sambil tertawa cekikikan untuk menjalankan perintah Akashi.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Mibuchi membawa sebuah nampan dengan sebuah pot teh dan cangkir teh dengan corak naga. Selain pot dan cangkir, terdapat pula dua buah gelas kecil yang ditujukan untuk menampung gula dan susu. Mibuchi menuangkan teh beraroma chamomile tersebut ke dalam cangkir dan memasukkan dua buah gula ke dalam cangkir yang sama sebelum mengaduknya.

"_Ha'i_, sudah jadi." Mibuchi meletakkan cangkir teh itu di atas meja Akashi, "Sei-_chan_ jangan lupa nanti jam sepuluh ada rapat dengan klien dari luar negeri."

"Hn." Akashi yang sibuk menyesapi aroma tehnya menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu~" Dengan itu Mibuchi keluar dari ruang kerja si surai merah yang dijuluki _Emperor_ itu.

Akashi menegak sedikit tehnya sebelum kembali beralih pada tiga potong roti isi yang sudah ia buka tutupnya. Roti isi tersebut terdiri dari dua potong roti tawar, daging ham yang dimasak, selada, tomat, keju, dan mentimun.

Kruyuk. Kruyuk.

Perut Akashi berbunyi minta diisi. Sehebat-hebatnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang perlu makan, jadi sekarang ia mengambil satu potong roti isi tersebut dan melahapnya sampai habis. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia sudah menghabiskan ketiganya dan meminum tehnya.

Sekarang ia bisa fokus bekerja lagi karena perut sudah diisi.

..

…

..

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Di langit-langit terpasang sebuah proyektor dan di depan meja tersebut terpasang layar proyektor yang dimaksud. Di sudut ruangan diberikan hiasan berupa pot tanaman hijau yang mempermanis ruangan yang disebut dengan ruang rapat tersebut.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan perlahan-lahan beberapa orang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua terdiri dari tiga orang pria dan dua orang wanita. Mereka semua bukanlah orang Jepang dapat terlihat dari perawakan dan bahasa yang mereka gunakan, yaitu bahasa internasional, bahasa Inggris. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan oleh ruangan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria yang berusia dua puluh enam tahun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Surai merah yang mencolok dan aura kekuasaan yang dipancarkan oleh orang tersebut membuat semua orang asing yang ada disana menoleh ke arahnya dan berdiri tanda hormat. Pria itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Please sit down, Ladies and Gentlemen._" Akashi mempersihlakan kliennya yang berasal dari negara luar tersebut untuk duduk dan mereka semua duduk dengan sopan.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dicepol dengan pakaian rapi memberikan mereka semua sebuah map berisi presentasi-presentasi yang akan mereka bahas hari ini. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa gelas air putih yang diletakkan di dekat masing-masing orang. Sedangkan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sedang mempersiapkan laptop yang akan digunakan untuk presentasi di podium yang disediakan ruangan tersebut. Benar-benar ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk rapat.

Akashi sebagai pemilik perusahaan duduk di ujung meja panjang tersebut dengan bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Tangannya juga ia tautkan dan ia posisikan diatas kakinya. Tidak lupa dengan senyum menawan yang memerangkap hati tiga orang wanita yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Aura yang ia pancarkan saat ini berteriak '_Like a Boss_!'.

"_Let us begin the meeting."_

Dengan satu kalimat tersebut rapat dimulai.

..

…

..

Satu jam lima puluh menit.

Akashi mengecek jam tangan miliknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Suara bising yang tercipta sebagai akibat dari adu mulut dua orang kliennya membuatnya sakit kepala sekarang. Di mata Akashi sekarang mereka sedang membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan bahasa alien yang tidak ia mengerti, padahal sesungguhnya mereka masih berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dan sesekali mengumpat dalam bahasa ibu mereka.

Akashi pusing. Pusing tujuh keliling.

Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Hei, ia adalah pemilik perusahaan taraf internasional jadi minimal ia harus menguasai bahasa internasional tersebut. Lagipula ia sudah membuktikan kemampuannya dalam bahasa Inggris di paragraf-paragraf sebelumnya, bukan?

Jadi apa yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou pusing tujuh keliling saat ini?

"―_and I think it is a good opportunity for our companies to open a new factory in this area. Beside the people seems nice to us by giving us a tour around even though they knew that we're gonna built a factory there!_"

"_Stupid idea! They showed us around because they're villagers and they thought that we are some tourist from city to visit them! How imbecile you are! Even your grandmother must know about it!_"

"_Hey, don't talk about my grandma here! She's a sweet person who loves children!_"

"_Like I care!_"

Dua orang pria dewasa yang belum mencapai tiga puluhan namun tidak lebih muda dari Akashi sekarang sedang berdiri dan menunjuk satu sama lain. Keduanya saling adu mulut dalam bahasa Inggris mengenai peluang membuka pabrik baru di daerah desa yang sepi dan adu mulut ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit.

Awal rapat semua terlihat baik-baik saja, namun makin ke tengah rapat mulai tidak berjalan lancar. Dimulai dengan seorang wanita cantik yang berasal dari Perancis dengan rambut pirang dikepang yang duduk di sebelah kanan meja (yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat Akashi) menendang kaki Akashi di bawah meja dengan tujuan untuk _flirting_. Awalnya Akashi berusaha tidak mempedulikannya namun lama-kelamaan sang wanita berdarah Perancis itu mulai gencar menendangi kakinya. Sempat beberapa kali ia berhasil menghindar namun tidak jarang pula kaki dengan hak tinggi itu berhasil menendangnya.

Ingat, hak tinggi. _HIGH HEELS_!

Bagaimana tidak sakit?

Keadaan tidak semakin baik ketika wanita yang duduk di sebelah kirinya (berhadapan dengan wanita berdarah Perancis tersebut) mulai melakukan aksi yang sama di bawah meja. Seingat Akashi wanita tersebut berasal dari California. Kulit hitamnya yang eksotis menandakan ia sering berjemur di kampung halamannya. Akashi saat itu merutuki siapapun yang membuat _high heels_ karena saat ini kakinya menjadi korban penendangan wanita ber-_high heels_.

Inginnya sih marah dan membentak kedua wanita ini, namun ia urungkan niatannya untuk menjaga _image_-nya dan perusahaan. 'Kan tidak lucu jika mereka tidak jadi berbisnis dengannya karena _high heels_. Tahan, Seijuurou, tahan.

Ketika kedua kaki wanita tersebut hendak menendang kakinya yang ia yakin sudah bonyok sana-sini untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi menarik kakinya sehingga kedua kaki wanita itu saling menendang. Kedua wanita berbeda kewarganegaraan tersebut meringis menahan rasa sakit yang mereka terima.

Mampus!

Akashi bersorak dalam hati dengan OOC-nya sedangkan di depan ia memasang wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Masalah satu terselesaikan sekarang digantikan dengan masalah kedua. Masalah kedua adalah masalah lahan dimana akan dibangun pabrik Akashi yang baru. Sebelumnya Akashi telah menyetujui proposal salah satu pria yang kebetulan memiliki kewarganegaraan yang sama, Australia. Keduanya berasal dari perusahaan yang berbeda namun mereka setuju untuk bekerja sama untuk menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan Rakuzan.

Awalnya hanyalah pertikaian mengenai tempat yang entah mengapa sekarang berkembang menjadi membiacarakan nenek dari salah satu pihak. Oh, betapa inginnya Akashi melemparkan gunting kesayangannya sekarang.

"Sei-_chan_, kurasa kita harus istirahat." Bisik Mibuchi yang baru mengikuti rapat setengah jam yang lalu berdiri di belakang kursi Akashi. Ia sudah merasakan aura intimidasi tingkat tinggi dari Akashi, ditambah dengan aura membunuh yang hebat juga. Bingung, mengapa orang-orang yang ribut saat ini tidak merasakannya, ya? Padahal jelas terasa.

Akashi berdehem meminta perhatian semua orang yang ada disana, "_Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we need to have a break for a while. The meeting will be continued at 1 P.M. I hope we have already cool our mind by the time we resume the meeting._"

Dengan satu kalimat perintah dari Akashi, semua orang berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat, tidak terkecuali Akashi. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berbeda lantai dengan ruang rapat.

Kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Ia sempat memijat pelipisnya namun tak kunjung reda.

"Sialan mereka." Umpat Akashi sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Mibuchi yang mengikuti Akashi menuju ruangannya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan mengambil jarak aman yaitu satu meter dibelakang orang yang dimaksud. Bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai sekertarisnya membuat ia sadar betul bahwa Akashi yang sedang _bad mood_ tidak boleh didekati seolah-olah di kepalanya tertulis 'Awas, anjing galak!'. Syukur-syukur baru mengumpat, kalau sudah sampai di ubun-ubun mungkin ia akan melempar gunting dengan gelap mata ke segala arah sekarang.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya, Akashi menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi empuknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Dipejamkan kedua iris heterokromatiknya sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Sebuah gunting merah ciri khasnya ia mainkan di tangan untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Sei-_chan_―"

Syut!

Mibuchi menahan nafasnya ketika sebuah gunting meluncur dari tangan Akashi menuju wajahnya yang untungnya menancap di pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah kotak bento bergetar hebat. Padahal ia sudah lama kerja dengan si iblis merah, tapi tetap saja tidak terbiasa. Satu hal yang ia dapatkan selama bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan Akashi, ia bisa mati kapan saja.

"Oh, Reo, ada apa?" Akashi bertanya secara kasual seolah-olah ia baru saja tidak mengancam nyawa sekertarisnya itu.

Mibuchi membuang nafas yang ditahannya, "Ini ada titipan dari Pasukan Pelangi lagi."

Mibuchi berjalan mendekati meja Akashi dan meletakkan sebuah kotak bento yang terbungkus dengan kain berwarna merah polos. Bahu Akashi yang menegang sedikit rileks ketika mendengar nama itu.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis sambil melihat kotak bento itu sebelum beralih pada sebuah pigura foto yang berisi dirinya dan keempat anaknya tersebut sedang berlibur di pantai.

"Sei-_chan_, kurasa akhirnya kau mendapatkan _babysitter_ yang handal." Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Mibuchi, "Tadi aku sempat pulang ke rumahmu untuk mengambil ini dan aku lihat Pasukan Pelangi mengekori Kuro-_chan_ bagai induk bebek dan anak-anaknya!."

"Begitukah?"

"Yap!"

Akashi terdiam dan memandangi bento miliknya. Sakit kepala yang melandanya beberapa menit yang lalu sekarang sudah reda digantikan dengan perasaan hangat bahwa di rumah anak-anaknya berada di tangan yang benar dan bento yang diberikan oleh keenam orang yang ada di rumahnya yang megah itu.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Titah Akashi dan Mibuchi keluar.

_Mungkin aku bisa membuat novel tentang ini hihihihi~ _Pikir Mibuchi.

Syut.

Gunting melayang season dua.

Mibuchi buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

Setelah kepergian sekertarisnya, Akashi membuka kotak bento itu dan melihat empat buah nasi kepal berbentuk panda karena dihias dengan rumput laut yang agak acak-acakkan. Di sampingnya adalah sebuah tempura yang digoreng keemasan dan sangat menggugah selera. Lalu di tempat yang terpisah terdapat semangkuk sup tofu kesukaannya. Sup itu masih panas tanda memang baru disiapkan.

Kalau ia orang lain atau Mibuchi melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan mengatakan betapa lucu bekalnya atau bertapa hangatnya makanan yang tersedia. Untungnya Akashi adalah Akashi sehingga ia hanya tersenyum sedikit.

Hendak hati memakan nasi kepal berbentuk panda itu terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kartu ucapan terselip disana. Isinya kira-kira seperti ini:

"_Papa, kami buatkan bento ini untukmu. Tempuranya aku yang membantu goreng loh! Warnanya bagus 'kan? ―Shintarou_

_Papa-_chin_, hari ini aku memasak makanan untuk kita semua loh~ Enak tidak? Oh iya, Papa-_chin_ belikan aku maibou, ya kalau sudah pulang~ ―Atsushi_

_Papa-_cchi_! Aku dan Momoi-_cchi_ membuat nasi kepal pandanya loh! Lucu 'kan? Aku harap Papa-_cchi_ suka soalnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan nasi kepal yang terkesan _boring_ itu. Kata Kuroko-_cchi_ aku bisa menghiasnya dengan nori jadi Momoi-_cchi_ bilang lebih baik bikin panda saja ―Ryouta_

_Abaikan tulisan ceker ayam milik Ryouta. Papa, aku membantu membuat sup tofunya loh. Tapi kayaknya aku kebanyakan nyicip deh jadi supnya tinggal setengah -_- Tetsu-_san_ harus membuatnya lagi karena sempat habis setelah kami icip sana icip sini. Enak gak? ―Daiki_

_Semoga Sei _Oji-san_ suka dengan masakan kami, ya. Kami tidak mau Sei _Oji-san_ kekurangan nutrisi jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuatkan bento. ―Momoi Satsuki_

Konnichiwa_, Akashi_-san_. Semoga bento ini sesuai dengan selera Anda. Anak-anak ingin sekali membuatkanmu bento tapi kemampuan masakku tidaklah hebat, untungnya ada Atsushi-_kun_ yang membantu. Semoga Anda memakannya habis. Jangan buat kecewa anak-anak. ―Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Akashi tersenyum tipis membaca kartu ucapan yang cukup padat isinya tersebut. Dapat dilihat coretan sedikit di akhir kalimat Ryouta. Sepertinya Daiki merebut pena dan kartunya sehingga tercoret begini.

Selesai membaca Akashi mulai melahap makanan tersebut. Rasa nasi kepalnya agak kurang asin tapi setidaknya masih bisa dimakan. Berbeda dengan nasi kepal, tempura buatan Shintarou terasa enak. Saat dimakan timbul bunyi krenyes. Lalu sup tofu yang menjadi kesukaan Akashi juga terasa enak. Seperti buatan Ibunya dulu, ungkapnya.

Akashi memasang wajah puas setelah memakan bentonya.

Sekarang saatnya melanjutkan rapat. Kepalanya sudah _cool_ sekarang berkat bento dari rumah.

..

…

..

Jam tiga lewat, rapat dengan orang asing _absurb_ selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Akashi yang mendapatkan asupan nutrisi dari rumah dapat memberikan solusi terbaik untuk kelima belah pihak. Setelah rapat selesai, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jujur saja sejak pagi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal, namun ia gubris hal itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai pukul enam.

Ketika ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba saja Mibuchi menerobos masuk ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Ada apa, Reo?" Akashi bertanya. Ia sudah siap untuk pulang tapi supirnya ini malah ada di ruang kerjanya, bukannya menyiapkan mobil di bawah.

"Aduh! Sei-_chan_ masa tiap tahun lupa sih!" Mibuchi menggerutu tidak senang. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu!"

Akashi hening.

Oh iya!

"Seperti biasa kami sudah menyiapkan pesta untukmu seorang!" Mibuchi mengamit lengan Akashi dan menarik si empunya nama ke lantai bawah. Mobil yang biasa ia kendarai sudah siap dan mereka melenggang pergi menuju tempat pesta.

Mobil melaju stabil di jalanan kota Kyoto sebelum berhenti di sebuah restoran semi bar yang biasa dikunjungi anak muda untuk berkumpul. Restoran itu memiliki nuansa nyaman dari luar. Pintu dengan gaya klasik Eropa dicat putih dan di jendela samping pintu dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga warna-warni. Di pintu tersebut tertulis 'Reserved' yang menandakan bahwa Mibuchi dan kolega kantornya telah mem-_booking_ satu restoran untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Ketika keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran, restoran yang seharusnya memiliki nuansa _café _telah disulap menjadi sebuah _night club_. Lampu disko sudah dinyalakan. Beberapa orang yang dikenali sebagai bawahan Akashi sudah duduk di segala penjuru restoran, namun ketika sang _Emperor_ memasuki restoran semuanya langsung menyalaminya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

Jujur saja Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai pesta. Lihat saja sekarang, sepuluh menit setelah meniup lilin dan memotong kue ―yang omong-omong ia makan sendiri kuenya karena ia ingin memberikannya kepada anak-anaknya namun tidak bisa, sudah ada banyak yang mabuk. Musik keras khas _night club_ terputar dan banyak orang mulai menari-nari tidak jelas. Bahkan ada yang menari diatas meja dan dilempari uang oleh teman-temannya. Di pojok ruangan ia juga dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang 'bermain' dengan pasangannya. _If you know what I mean_.

Saat ini sang _Emperor _yang berulang tahun sedang duduk di meja bar memainkan gelas berisi _tequila_. Bukanlah dia yang merencanakan pesta ini, melainkan Mibuchi dan teman-temannya. Setiap tahun Mibuchi akan menyeretnya ke berbagai restoran untuk merayakannya dan pada akhirnya ia hanya akan duduk dan menikmati makanan dan minuman yang disediakan. Akashi meneguk habis _tequila_-nya dalam satu teguk.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jarum panjang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul delapan. Perjalanan dari kantornya ke tempat ini memakan waktu satu jam dan ia baru duduk disana nyaris satu jam. Saatnya pulang. Ia tidak boleh membuat anak-anaknya menunggu. Biasanya mereka akan memasang wajah sedih keesokan harinya karena tidak tepat waktu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

Betapa baiknya Ayah yang satu ini.

Akashi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana panjang menuju tempat Mibuchi yang sedang mabuk-mabuknya sambil menjahili seorang rekan kerjanya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia menempel dan bermanja-manja ria dengan sang korban dan tampaknya sang korban tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Reo. Kunci mobil." Mibuchi memberikan kunci mobil sambil tertawa cekikikan tak terkendali dan Akashi melenggang pergi dari tempat nista itu.

"_Are, _sepertinya ada yang kelupaan." Mibuchi bergumam ketika melihat punggung Akashi menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang, "Ah, sudahlah."

..

…

..

Akashi mengecek jam tangannya berkali-kali sambil memukul setir mobil hitamnya tersebut. Macet di jalanan Kyoto sudah berlangsung selama dua setengah jam sekarang. Banyak sekali mobil-mobil yang merambat secara perlahan karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh seorang pengemudi menabrak seekor kucing jalanan. Padahal inginnya pulang cepat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan anak-anaknya di rumah, namun sekarang ia terjebak macet.

"Tch."

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya mobil sedan hitam tersebut masuk ke kompleks perumahan yang sangat ia kenali, ia pacu mobil itu dengan cepat. Dalam waktu beberapa menit rumah megah miliknya dapat terlihat dan dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam sana.

Anak-anaknya mungkin sudah tidur sekarang.

Pasti mereka sedih.

Akashi keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Ia mengambil oksigen dan menukarnya dengan karbondioksida sebelum masuk.

Rumahnya sudah gelap. Semua lampu yang ada di rumahnya sudah dimatikan semua sehingga sekarang menjadi gelap dengan pencahayaan yang berasal dari jendela yang mengizinkan cahaya temaram bulan dan lampu luar masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap gulita.

"Akashi-_san_." Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di atas tangga dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

_What the..?!_

Akashi membuang nafas yang tidak ia sadari ia tahan. Tadi ia terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika melihat rumahmu yang sepi dan gelap tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyapamu dari atas tangga yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Salahkan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis sehingga Akashi tidak menyadarinya.

"_Happy birthday, Papa. Happy birthday, Papa." _Suara korus cempreng khas anak-anak terdengar menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Dari belakang Kuroko yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya di atas tangga, Pasukan Pelangi muncul sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka dua puluh tujuh tertancap di kuenya, "_Happy birthday, _Papa_."_

"Kalian belum tidur?" Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"_Mou, _kami sudah menunggu Papa-_cchi _lama sekali-_ssu_! Kuroko-_cchi_ sempat memaksa kami tidur tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga-_ssu_." Ryouta nyengir yang disanggupi oleh saudara dan temannya dengan bangga.

"Papa lama! Udah jam sebelas! Satu jam lagi ulang tahun Papa berakhir!" Daiki sekarang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ayahnya dengan tidak sopan.

"_Oji-san, make a wish!"_ Momoi tersenyum lebar dan menarik lengan Akashi mendekati kue yang Shintarou bawa. Kalau Atsushi yang bawa takutnya habis duluan.

Kuroko yang melihat Shintarou yang bergetar sambil memegang kuenya mendekati si surai hijau dan membantu Shintarou menopang kue tersebut dengan memberikan tangan tambahan dari belakang tubuhnya yang kecil.

Akashi yang mendengar ucapan Momoi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Shintarou dan Kuroko dan menutup matanya. Pasukan Pelangi tersenyum sambil mengelilingi Shintarou dan Kuroko. Akashi membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Dengan cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan gelap tersebut, ia dapat melihat wajah-wajah keluarganya yang berkumpul sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Api lilin kecil itu membuat ketujuh orang yang ada disana merasa hangat padahal diluar sana salju sedang turun.

Entah sejak kapan pula Kuroko menyelip di keluarga kecilnya itu.

Wush!

Akashi meniup lilinnya.

"Potong kue!" Atsushi bersorak bahagia. Akhirnya kue yang memiliki rasa teh hijau itu dipotong juga. Perutnya sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kue tersebut.

"_Ha'i. Ha'i._" Kuroko memberikan sebuah pisau plastik kepada Akashi. Akashi memotong kuenya dan mengambil satu bagian yang cukup besar itu.

"Potongan pertama untuk orang yang spesial." Shintarou menegakkan kacamatanya. Sisa kuenya sudah sepenuhnya di tangan Kuroko. Bisa patah tulang dini kalau ia membawa kue seberat itu dalam waktu yang lama. Tulangnya masih rapuh.

Akashi menatap empat mata yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia mengambil sebuah garpu yang Kuroko berikan dan memotong kue pertama itu menjadi enam bagian lalu ia menyuapi masing-masing potong ke mulut orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sampai pada potongan terakhir, "Aku juga kebagian?"

"Tentu. Ini adalah ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjaga anak-anakku." Akashi tersenyum dengan elegan. Kuroko _blushing_. Untungnya ruangan gelap jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat, tapi Kuroko lupa bahwa tidak ada yang bisa terlewatkan oleh mata heterokromatik Akashi.

..

…

..

"_Aku berharap keluargaku diberikan kesehatan dan anak-anakku dapat tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan sehat."_

Sayangnya Akashi tidak berdoa untuk mendapatkan jodoh secepatnya.

―_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : <strong>_Kuhaku, Fujimoto Yumi, KakaknyaKuroko Tetsuya, UraHime Hikaru, Oost Indie, Aoi. C, Hanae, Christal Alice, Kurotori Rei, akakuro, Uchiha Ryuuki, white rose, gifha aulia, Sei, AulChan12, Kin Kurama, miss horvilshy, onyx sky, IzumiTetsuya, Shimotsuki Mika, Indrikyu88, gateauch, Rini desu, puri kazu, Guest, unknown, Vanilla Tetsuya; Yang udah follow dan fave cerita ini; Kamu yang lagi baca cerita ini sekarang._

**Author Note :**

Moshi-moshi, saya kembali membawa chapter baru~

Aw, kali ini spesial Akashi-centric. Agak fluffy bagian endingnya kalau menurut saya walaupun nggak tahu deh menurut kalian gimana. Btw, mulai minggu depan ulangan dan tugas akan meurndung saya, jadi maaf kalau update selanjutnya agak delay. Tapi saya usahakan seminggu sekali untuk update. Terlebih lagi kalau kerja kelompok pasti saya yang ditunjuk jadi ketua jadi agak ribet walau inginnya memperbudak anggota /ketularan sadisnya Akashi-kun nih/

Sedikit spoiler untuk kalian yang nunggu-nunggu, chapter selanjutnya adalah liburan musim dingin plus akhir tahun AkaKuro + chibi!GOM loh~ Kemana ya?

Akhir kata, jangan lupa untuk review, karena membaca review kalian selalu membuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Hidup AkaKuro!


	6. Day 5

Sabtu yang cerah di kediaman Akashi. Udara musim dingin masih saja dapat terasa walaupun di luar matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Pagi itu tidak biasanya Akashi masih di rumah. Bahkan ia baru bangun sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia sedang menikmati teh jenis _earl grey_ sambil membaca koran. Tipikal bapak-bapak di hari libur minus kopi hitam. Tapi yang membedakan Akashi dengan bapak-bapak di luar sana adalah ketampanan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja bangun tidur dan menggosok gigi di pagi hari sudah menguar dimana-mana. Ia bahkan belum mandi!

Akashi menyesapi aroma teh paginya tersebut sebelum melipat koran dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Kalian bingung mengapa Akashi belum berangkat kerja sampai sekarang? Jawabannya simpel. Akashi sudah meliburkan pegawai perusahaannya hari ini mengingat mereka juga perlu liburan musim dingin sekaligus akhir tahun untuk dihabiskan bersama orang terkasih mereka. Akashi menikmati kedamaian yang rumahnya tawarkan saat ini.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dum. Dum. Dum.

Gubrak!

Kras!

"Kuroko-_san_, dimana Kerosuke?!" Shintarou berteriak sambil melemparkan berbagai benda dari peti _lucky item_-nya sehingga benda-benda tersebut berceceran di lantai.

"Syal kuning kesukaanku hilang! Kuroko-_cchi _bantu aku mencarinya!" Ryouta berteriak dengan cemprengnya sehingga sang kepala keluarga Akashi dapat mendengarnya dari dapur.

"Rambutku belum diikat dengan sempurna! Tetsuya-_san_ bantu aku~" Momoi merajuk kepada sang _babysitter_.

"Maibou. Maibou. Aku mau maibou~" Atsushi menyanyikan nada random sambil mencari-cari sekotak maibou yang ia sembunyikan di lemari pakaiannya.

"Woi, Mai-_chan_ gue ilang! Kamvreto!" Yang ini sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku membantu Momoi-_chan_ dulu. Dan Daiki-_kun_, koleksimu sudah kumusnahkan." Kuroko berusaha berteriak walaupun gagal. Setidaknya masih terdengar.

Sepertinya tidak terlalu damai.

Akashi menghela nafas sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bukan membantu Kuroko, loh. Ia mau mandi dulu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Pasukan Pelangi sudah berdiri di bawah tangga yang menjadi pusat rumah tersebut. Pasukan Pelangi sudah rapi dengan mantel, syal, dan sepatu boot yang berwarna senada dengan rambut mereka. Tidak lupa dengan tas punggung yang berisi apa yang mereka ingin bawa sendiri. Di sisi lain Kuroko hanya memakai mantel berwarna biru muda yang ia bawa dari rumah dipadukan dengan celana panjang abu-abu, sedangkan Akashi mengenakan mantel hitam dengan leher berbulu dan celana panjang hitam.

"Sudah siap?" Akashi bertanya kepada Pasukan Pelangi yang disanggupi dengan korus cempreng khas anak-anak. Mereka semua tersenyum dengan riang. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anak-anak tersebut.

"Baiklah." Akashi membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil warna merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sementara itu Pasukan Pelangi mengikuti Akashi bagaikan anak ayam dan di paling belakang Kuroko membawa dua buah tas besar yang berisi baju Pasukan Pelangi.

Semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Akashi yang muat untuk tujuh orang dan duduk dengan rapi. Mereka juga sudah memasang sabuk pengaman agar aman selama perjalanan. Posisi duduk mereka kurang lebih seperti ini: Akashi duduk di kursi pengemudi, Kuroko duduk di sampingnya, di belakang mereka terdapat dua kursi terpisah yang diduduki oleh Atsushi (di belakang Akashi) dan Momoi (di belakang Kuroko), di belakang kedua anak itu terdapat kursi panjang yang diisi tiga anak kecil bernama Shintarou, Daiki, dan Ryouta. Oh, mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang akan pergi tamasya sekarang.

"Jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengamannya." Kuroko memperingatkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudah~" Pasukan Pelangi menjawab dengan senang.

Dengan itu Akashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobil merah itu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Akashi menuju tempat liburan mereka selama musim dingin tahun ini.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Day 5―_

Perjalanan keluarga Akashi plus Momoi plus Kuroko menuju Kamakura memakan waktu lima jam menggunakan mobil pribadi yang dikendarai oleh Akashi sendiri. Pemandangan yang indah di musim dingin dapat dijumpai di seluruh pelosok jalanan yang mobil merah itu lewati. Pasalnya kemarin malam sempat turun salju sebentar. Bus-bus yang biasanya mengangkut penumpang juga sudah terlihat berseliweran mengingat banyaknya orang yang ingin berlibur juga.

Berbeda dengan kondisi di luar yang masih saja sibuk, di dalam mobil Akashi tampak begitu tenang karena masing-masing orang yang ada sibuk memandang keluar. Ryouta sampai berdiri untuk melihat dengan jelas. Sesekali Kuroko memperingatkan Ryouta untuk tetap duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Mereka sempat singgah tiga kali di tempat peristirahatan sekedar melepas penat karena berada di dalam mobil terus, ada yang ingin ke toilet dan makan siang. Setelah lima jam berada di dalam mobil yang membuat sumpek, akhirnya keluarga Akashi plus Momoi plus Kuroko sampai di tujuan mereka. Kamakura, perfektur Kanagawa. Walaupun sudah memasuki area Kamakura, mereka masih harus terjebak di dalam mobil untuk tiga puluh menit selanjutnya untuk benar-benar sampai di tempat liburan mereka.

Kuroko yang memang tidak pernah ke Kamakura dan hanya tahu nama serta pernah membacanya di buku pelajaran melihat-lihat melalui kaca mobil. Kamakura adalah daerah terkenal yang sering diceritakan di buku sejarah karena merupakan tempat berkuasanya Minamoto no Yoritomo, seorang pemimpin dari Kamakura yang berperan penting dalam sejarah. Wajah datar Kuroko masih tetap disana tapi hatinya benar-benar senang bagaikan anak kecil yang diberikan gula-gula di festival oleh kedua orangtuanya karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat langsung bagaimana Kamakura itu sendiri. Bukan dari foto yang Kagami bawa tahun lalu ketika ia mengunjungi Kamakura, melainkan melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kuroko mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Kagami dan kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia sudah sampai di Kamakura dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Tidak lupa mengatakan untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka karena musim dingin tahun ini akan sangat dingin menurut ramalan cuaca.

Mobil merah yang dikendarai Akashi sekarang berjalan stabil di sebuah area yang cukup sepi dan berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang klasik. Salju putih menutupi atap dan pohon-pohon yang sudah menggugurkan daunnya tersebut namun tidak menutupi aura klasik yang rumah itu tampilkan.

"Sudah sampai!" Sorak Pasukan Pelangi serentak dan mulai membuka sabuk pengaman mereka dengan cepat.

Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain mereka akan pergi tamasya ke Kamakura hanya memandangi rumah itu dengan tatapan kagum. Rumah tersebut sangatlah besar dan klasik. Untuk menambah unsur klasik yang ada, rumah tersebut dibangun dari kayu. Lagipula ia saja baru tahu kalau mereka akan tamasya kemarin setelah Akashi memberitahunya saat makan malam. Pagi harinya ia membantu Pasukan Pelangi bersiap-siap dan meluncur ke tempat ini.

Semua orang keluar dari mobil merah Akashi. Seorang pria yang sepertinya bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah itu keluar dan Akashi memberikan kunci mobilnya. Mobil merah itu segera dibawa pergi untuk diparkir di garasi rumah tersebut.

Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu terbuka dan dari dalam sana terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dengan poni yang disisir ke kiri menyambut mereka. Ia memakai mantel biru tua dan celana panjang dibawahnya. Ia terlihat seperti berada di usia antara dua puluh sembilan dan tiga puluhan. Lebih tua dari Akashi sedikit.

"Shuzo _Oji-san_!" Pasukan Pelangi menghambur kepada pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Paman itu.

"Oh, hai, Kisedai. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kalian makin tinggi saja. Momoi-_chan_ juga semakin cantik." Pria yang bernama lengkap Nijimura Shuzo itu tersenyum sambil mengelus setiap kepala anak-anak tersebut dengan lembut.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shuzo." Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana menyapa sepupu dari keluarga Ibunya tersebut. Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa mereka berbeda marga.

"Kau terlihat sehat seperti biasa, Seijuurou." Nijimura memeluk sepupunya tersebut seperti seorang kakak yang melihat adiknya yang baru kembali dari tempat yang jauh.

"_Nee, nee_," Ryouta menarik celana yang dikenakan Nijimura, "ayo kami kenalkan dengan _babysitter _kami yang baru!" Saudara-saudaranya dan Momoi mengangguk dengan semangat. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menyukai _babysitter_ mereka ini, pikir sang Paman.

"Mana _babysitter _kalian?" Nijimura tersenyum dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang keponakannya maksud itu tapi tidak menemukannya.

"_Anoo_, aku ada disini." Kuroko mengangkat tangan dan menatap Nijimura. Ia berdiri agak belakang karena tidak ingin mengganggu reunian keluarga tersebut.

"Ah, pantas saja sepertinya ada seseorang lagi tapi aku tidak melihatnya." Nijimura tersenyum lembut dan menambah nilai plus di wajahnya yang sudah tampan. "Aku Nijimura Shuzo. Saudara sepupu Seijuurou dari pihak Ibu sekaligus Paman dari keempat bocah ini. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku _babysitter_ mereka." Kuroko membungkuk hormat.

"Kalian pasti lelah setelah lima jam perjalanan. Ayo masuk." Nijimura menggiring tamunya ke dalam rumahnya.

Interior dalam rumah terlihat sangat klasik dan elegan. Menampakkan suasana Jepang klasik yang Kuroko rasakan jika berkunjung ke rumah Kakek Neneknya di desa. Ruangan-ruangan tersebut terhubung dengan pintu geser ala Jepang dan memiliki dinding yang cukup tebal. Di berbagai sudut rumah dapat dilihat beberapa lukisan dan hiasan kayu yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menambah nilai artistik pada interior rumah.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Kakek kalian dulu. Jangan nakal." Dengan satu kalimat itu Akashi pergi dari kerumunan orang yang dipandu oleh Nijimura tersebut. Ia memasuki rumah lebih dalam seolah itu rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing." Nijimura memandu Kuroko dan keponakannya tersebut ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. "Ini adalah kamar Kisedai."

Ruangan itu berbentuk kotak yang luas dengan lemari di sebelah kanan dan sebagai alasnya adalah tatami berwarna hijau pucat. Tidak lupa dengan jendela yang cukup besar di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu cukup simpel namun mengumbar aura nyaman dan hangat. Para bocah pelangi langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar dan mulai meletakkan tas mereka. Kuroko juga meletakkan tas khusus pakaian mereka disana.

"Hoaamm.. Aku mengantuk." Shintarou mengusap matanya tanda ia kelelahan. Kerosuke yang ia bawa menambah manis perawakannya sekarang.

Siapa yang tidak lelah setelah lima jam berpergian dengan mobil dan tidak bisa tidur di mobil? Mereka berangkat jam sembilan pagi dan sampai jam dua siang.

"Lebih baik kalian tidur siang." Usul Nijimura sambil menunjuk lemari yang terletak di sebelah kanan tersebut. "Futonnya ada di lemari itu."

Kuroko segera membuka lemari itu dan mengambil futon yang dimaksud, kemudian ia menggelar lima futon di lantai tatami dibantu Nijimura. Para bocah pelangi langsung melompat ke dalam futon dan tertidur disana dengan nyenyak.

"Mari kuantar ke kamarmu." Nijimura kemudian mengajak Kuroko ke ruangannya.

"Aku terkejut kau berhasil menjinakkan mereka." Nijimura membuka percakapan ringan diantara mereka selama perjalanan menuju kamar Kuroko, "Mereka sangat sulit diatur. Pertama kali aku mengurus mereka, aku dibuat tercebur ke kolam lumpur. Jurus apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroko terdiam dan berpikir. Ia tidak pernah menggunakan jurus khusus. "Tidak ada."

Nijimura memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang dibalas Kuroko dengan tatapan datar mirip TV _flat_. "Natural, eh?"

"Maaf?" Kuroko menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Nijimura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Ah, kita sudah sampai di kamarmu."

Kamar Kuroko sama seperti kamar bocah pelangi. Namun bedanya ruangan yang cukup luas itu hanya dihuni oleh Kuroko sendiri. Ia meletakkan tas punggung yang berisi pakaiannya. Ia tidak memerlukan tas besar macam bocah pelangi karena pakaiannya tidaklah banyak. Ada jasa cuci juga kok disini.

"Kau bisa beristirahat dulu. Nanti ketika sudah saatnya makan malam, akan ada pelayan yang memanggilmu dan mengantarmu. Selamat beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-_san_." Dengan itu Nijimura pergi dari tempat itu dan Kuroko langsung menggelar futon dan tidur disana. Ia kelelahan juga rupanya.

..

…

..

Akashi yang meninggalkan anak-anaknya dan Kuroko bersama Nijimura sekarang berjalan di koridor rumah gaya Jepang klasik milik sepupunya tersebut. Rumah itu tidak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia kesana dua tahun yang lalu. Lukisan dan pahatan kayu yang merupakan koleksi Nijimura ditata dengan indah dan dirawat dengan baik.

Dengan langkah yang angkuh, badan tegap, dan tatapan mata lurus ke depan, Akashi menyusuri koridor yang sudah ia hapal seluk beluknya tersebut hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercorak bunga sakura.

"_Otou-sama_." Panggilnya dengan suara yang dingin dan datar.

"Masuklah." Setelah diberi izin untuk memasuki ruangan itu, Akashi menggeser pintu tersebut. Terlihatlah di dalam seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih sedang duduk memunggungi Akashi. Pria itu sedang menikmati pemandangan kolam ikan koi yang dapat terlihat karena pintu yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan taman kecil tersebut terbuka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, _Otou-sama_." Akashi masih berdiri di pintu yang terbuka itu dengan tegap.

"Jangan berdiri di pintu seperti itu. Masuk dan temani aku minum teh." Akashi menutup pintu geser tersebut dan mengambil tempat di sisi sebelah kanan meja pendek yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

Akashi Shinichirou namanya. Pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah dipenuhi uban tersebut adalah Ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Sejak pensiun dari dunia bisnis dan memberikan segala yang dimilikinya kepada putra tunggalnya, ia memilih tinggal di rumah mendiang sang istri sembari menghabiskan hari tuanya disana.

Shinichirou menuangkan segelas teh dan memberikannya kepada putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Sebagai tanda menghargai niat sang Ayah, Akashi ―ah, mari kita panggil Seijuurou mulai sekarang untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman― Seijuurou menerima dan meminum segelas teh hijau tersebut. Cairan panas tersebut masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya dan berakhir di lambungnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan bisnismu akhir-akhir ini?" Shinichirou bertanya dengan nada yang dingin. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada kolam koi yang disuguhkan rumah tersebut. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah yang sudah dipenuhi keriput tersebut.

"Baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kendala yang berarti." Akashi menjawab dengan nada yang sama. Ia juga melihat kolam koi yang membeku. Sepertinya ikannya sudah dievakuasi ke tempat yang aman.

Shinichirou mengangguk. "Tipikal seorang Akashi."

Keduanya terjebak ke dalam keheningan sambil menatap salju putih yang mulai turun lagi. Tidak ada yang beranjak untuk menutup pintu tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Apakah mereka sehat?" Shinichirou meneguk tehnya sekali lagi.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Seijuurou menjawab seadanya, "Mereka sudah lebih baik daripada dua tahun yang lalu."

Shinichirou tidak membalas perkataan terakhir anaknya tersebut. Ia malah melanjutkannya dengan, "Kudengar dari Nijimura kau membawa orang lain. Apa dia calon istrimu?"

Hening.

Udara dingin masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

"Dia bukan istriku." Dengan wajah datarnya Seijuurou menjawab, "Dia hanya _babysitter_ anak-anakku saja."

"Oh." Hanya itu balasan dari Akashi yang lebih tua. Tapi dibalik topeng tidak peduli itu sebenarnya ia sangat sangat berharap bahwa orang yang dibawa Akashi muda adalah istrinya. Orangtua mana yang mau melihat anaknya jomblo seumur hidup? Apalagi anak setampan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku undur diri untuk beristirahat." Seijuurou berdiri dan meninggalkan Ayahnya yang masih setia menatap salju putih yang turun dengan indahnya.

Shinichirou mengambil sebuah foto wanita cantik berambut cokelat bergelombang yang sedang tersenyum lembut dari saku bajunya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang, "Kapan ya anak itu punya istri, Kaori?"

..

…

..

Warna kejinggaan sudah terhampar di langit luas menandakan sebentar lagi malam tiba. Lampu-lampu yang ada di rumah kediaman Nijimura sudah menyala semua. Terlihat beberapa pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir mempersiapkan makan malam untuk majikan mereka.

"_Anoo_," Seorang pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis memanggil seorang pelayan perempuan yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Huaa!" Pelayan perempuan itu terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Kuroko yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya naik seketika itu juga.

"Maaf, tapi kemana arah menuju toilet, ya?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada yang sopan.

Pelayan perempuan yang baru selesai menenangkan degup jantungnya itu menjawab, "Dari sini lurus saja kemudian belok kanan lalu mentok belok kiri. Cari pintu dengan tulisan 'toilet'."

"Terima kasih." Kuroko membungkuk dan pergi menuju arah yang sudah dijelaskan pelayan perempuan tadi.

Ketika Kuroko sudah menghilang di ujung koridor, pelayan itu baru menyadari satu hal. "Siapa anak itu?"

Kuroko berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor panjang rumah milik Nijimura Shuzo. Ia masih mengingat petunjuk yang diberikan pelayan perempuan tadi. Perasaan tadi pelayan perempuan itu hanya mengatakan belok kanan, mentok, belok kiri saja, tapi kenapa Kuroko belum sampai juga sekarang?

"Belok kiri." Kuroko melangkah ke arah kiri ketika sudah sampai pada ujung koridor tersebut. Ia sangat berharap untuk langsung menemukan toiletnya, namun naas, Kuroko kembali menghadapi sebuah koridor panjang yang di dindingnya dipajang dengan berbagai macam lukisan.

Kuroko menepuk kening.

_Rumahnya besar sekali!_ Raungnya bagaikan singa di dalam hati tentunya.

Setelah merenungi nasibnya di rumah yang terlalu luas itu sehingga membuatnya seperti anak hilang, ia kembali menyusuri koridor dan akhirnya menemukan toilet.

Petualangan Kuroko mencari toilet selesai.

Suara _flush_ dapat terdengar dan pintu toilet terbuka. Setelah menahan selama sepuluh menit sambil berpetualang di rumah Nijimura, akhirnya ia lega juga.

"Eh?" Kuroko menengok ke sebelah kanan ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Seorang Kakek dengan rambut putih. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Kuroko. Kakek itu memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang yang terlihat tebal mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin.

"_Domo_." Dengan wajah TV _flat_ andalannya ia menghadap Kakek itu dan membungkuk yang dibalas dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran terhadap Kuroko.

"Anda sudah menunggu? Maaf saya lama di dalam." Kuroko bergeser dari pintu toilet dan mempersihlakan Kakek tersebut masuk ke toilet. Kakek tersebut menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan penasaran seolah-olah baru melihat hantu sampai ia menutup pintu toilet.

Kuroko yang bingung hanya menaikkan pundak dan pergi dari sana.

..

…

..

"Hihihi lalu lalu kami membakar rambutnya!" Suara Ryouta dapat terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak membakar orangnya, kan?" Sekarang terdengar suara Nijimura yang bertanya kepada keponakannya itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terpajang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami adalah profesional." Shintarou menyahut dengan nada bangga.

Sekarang anak-anak yang merupakan keponakannya, Momoi, dan Nijimura sendiri sedang berada di sebuah ruangan dengan meja yang panjang dengan kaki pendek. Mereka semua duduk di pinggir meja dengan alas sebuah bantal tipis yang dikhususkan untuk duduk di lantai. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu belakang yang menembus ke halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Ruangan tersebut adalah ruang makan.

"_Shitsureishimasu_." Suara yang sangat dikenali bocah pelangi itu terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Kuroko-_cchi_/Kuroko-_san_/Tetsu-_san_/Kuro-_chin_/Tetsuya-_san_!" Bocah pelangi berteriak kegirangan ketika pintu tersebut digeser dan menampakkan sesosok manusia bersurai biru muda masuk ke dalam.

"Duduk sini!" Atsushi menepuk tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nggak! Duduk sini-_ssu_!" Ryouta membalas saudaranya tersebut.

"Tetsu-_san_ bolehnya duduk di sebelahku." Daiki membalas kedua saudaranya dengan sengit.

"Tetsuya-_san_ duduk disini aja. Minggir sana dakian!" Momoi mendorong Daiki hingga anak tan itu terjungkal.

"Dasar bocah." Shintarou menegakkan kacamatanya dengan gaya (sok) _cool_.

"Bukannya Shintarou-_kun_ sendiri juga masih kecil?" Kuroko balas bertanya kepada si sulung.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, _nanodayo_!" Wajah Midorima memerah. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kerosuke.

Bocah pelangi masih berebutan siapa yang duduk dekat dengan Kuroko hingga akhirnya Nijimura menengahi itu semua. "Kuroko duduk di sini saja." Nijimura menepuk sebuah tempat kosong di sebelah kiri padahal masih ada tempat kosong selain disana.

Bocah pelangi menatap Pamannya dengan tatapan horor. Nijimura _sweatdrop _melihat tatapan yang diberikan keponakan dan teman keponakannya itu kepadanya, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam saja. Ia masih berdiri karena tidak tahu mau duduk dimana.

"_Oji-san_ nggak boleh ngerebut properti milik Papa-_chin_ seperti itu atau gunting akan melayang~" Atsushi menyuarakan pendapat yang dimiliki kelompoknya pertama kali. Ia melirik malas ke arah Pamannya tersebut.

"Shuzo _Oji-san_ masa mau ngambil Mama kami sih-_ssu_!" Ryouta menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Eh?"

"Ih, _Oji-san_ masa ngambil calon istri Papa sih!" Daiki menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Nijimura dengan ekspresi horor. Momoi yang duduk di sebelahnya menangguk dengan mantap menyetujui perkataan temannya itu.

"Hah?"

"_Oji-san_, aku tidak menyangka _Oji-san_ akan mengambil istri Papa. Padahal baru pertama kali ketemu." Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Pamannya ini merebut (calon) istri Papanya.

"HAH?!" Nijimura memasang ekspresi tidak tampan. Ia bingung setengah mati. Properti? Istri? Mama? Jadi ini istrinya Akashi bukan_ babysitter_ anaknya? Kok Akashi bohong?

"Nijimura-_san_," Kuroko membuka suara yang sedaritadi disimpannya, "jangan pikirkan hal itu. Aku dan Akashi-_san_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas bos dan bawahan saja." Auranya menyiratkan untuk tidak mengusik topik yang baru saja terjadi.

Bocah pelangi menyoraki Kuroko seperti penonton sepak bola yang tim jagoannya kalah dalam pertandingan dengan anarkis.

"Oke." Nijimura kembali tenang setelah kebingungannya diklarifikasi oleh pihak yang bersangkutan. Tapi tetap saja nanti ia akan bertanya mengenai masalah ini dengan Akashi secara empat mata.

"_Shitsureishimasu_." Suara yang sudah sangat semua orang disana kenali terdengar dan pintu tergeser menampakkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Akashi masuk dan mengambil tempat di seberang Nijimura. Jadi posisinya adalah ujung meja yang dekat dengan pintu dikosongkan, di sisi kanannya adalah Nijimura, Kuroko, Shintarou, dan Atsushi sedangkan di sisi kirinya adalah Akashi, Ryouta, Daiki, dan Momoi.

Bocah pelangi hanya menatap Paman dan Papa mereka secara bergantian dengan tatapan horor. Di mata mereka, di antara Paman dan Papa mereka terdapat sebuah percikan api karena mereka memperebutkan _babysitter_ mereka yang manis manis imut itu. Padahal aslinya Akashi hanya duduk sambil memejamkan mata dan Nijimura larut dalam pemikirannya mengenai istri dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko juga hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

Dasar anak kecil kahayalannya memang tinggi.

Srak.

Pintu geser tersebut terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Seorang Kakek memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk di tempat kosong yang telah sengaja dikosongkan. Kakek itu memancarkan aura tegas. Kuroko mencatat bahwa ia adalah Kakek yang ia temui di toilet tadi. Tapi karena memiliki aura yang tipis, Kakek tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko sama sekali.

"_Ojii-san_!" Bocah pelangi bersorak dengan bahagia.

"Perhatikan tata karma kalian." Akashi memperingatkan dan kelima bocah itu langsung duduk dengan teratur.

Aura tegas yang Kakek itu pasang telah berganti menjadi aura yang lebih santai. "Seijuurou, jangan terlalu kaku begitu. Mereka masih anak-anak."

Akashi hanya terdiam.

Shinichirou memerhatikan keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul itu. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat cucu-cucunya bercengkerama dengan riang, Nijimura dan Akashi membicarakan pekerjaan dan hal lainnya, dan seorang perempuan tomboy berambut biru muda dipotong pendek mirip laki-laki yang hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Shinichirou mengucek matanya. Tidak salah lihat. Ini 'kan orang yang tadi berpapasan dengannya di toilet tadi.

"_Domo_." Merasa ditatap, Kuroko mengucapkan salam kepada Kakek tersebut.

"Seijuurou, kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Katanya kau tidak membawa istri kesini. Jadi dia siapa?" Shinichirou menunjuk ke arah Kuroko.

Hening.

Jangkrik mulai berorkestra.

Kuroko menatap Kakek yang ia temui di toilet tadi dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Ia _speechless _sebenarnya.

Akashi berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian sang ayah. "_Otou-sama_, dia bukan istriku." Sang Ayah menatap putranya dengan _background_ para bocah pelangi kembali rusuh dengan suara khas penonton sepak bola, "Dia _babysitter_ anak-anakku. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Satu menit penuh.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" Shinichirou bertanya kepada Kuroko.

Jleb. Double jleb.

"L-laki-laki." Kuroko menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh? Laki-laki? Aku kira perempuan." Sekarang giliran Nijimura yang membuka suara melanjutkan Akashi yang lebih tua.

"..."

Bocah pelangi memasang wajah ceria mendengar percakapan ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana. Ternyata bukan mereka saja yang menyangka Kuroko itu perempuan. Tenang, nak, banyak sekali manusia di luar sana yang menyangka _babysitter_ manis kalian itu perempuan kok.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai bila kalian berdua tidak mempertanyakan gender pengasuh anak-anakku seperti itu." Akashi menengahi ketika melihat Kuroko yang tidak bisa membuka suaranya. Bukan salahnya juga sih, tapi Akashi juga menyangkanya perempuan saat pertama kali bertemu kok.

"_Shitsureishimasu_." Seorang pelayan masuk dan mulai menata mangkuk nasi diikuti dengan beberapa pelayan lain yang menyajikan berbagai macam lauk di atas meja makan tersebut.

"Maafkan atas kecerobohan orang tua ini, Kuroko." Shinichirou tersenyum lembut seperti kakek-kakek lainnya. "Namaku Akashi Shinichirou. Ayah dari Seijuurou, Paman dari Shuzo, dan Kakek dari anak-anak yang kau asuh."

"Tidak apa, Akashi-_sama_. Aku sering mendapatkannya." Kuroko membalas dengan sopan.

Hening lagi.

Jangkrik sudah lelah berorkestra jadi mereka berhenti.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Kuroko.

Nijimura tertawa kecil.

"Kuroko," Nijimura memanggil pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut, "jangan panggil 'Akashi' di rumah ini."

Kuroko menatap Ayah dan anak yang menatapnya sekarang. Rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok sekarang.

_Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau mereka memiliki marga yang sama?! _Batin Kuroko.

Sang Akashi muda berdehem, "Panggil aku Seijuurou mulai sekarang."

"Dan panggil aku Shinichirou." Akashi tua tersenyum lembut.

"_Ha'i._"

"Ayo sekarang makan malam. Aku yakin kalian semua kelaparan setelah perjalanan jauh." Shinichirou membuka acara makan malam keluarga tersebut.

"_Ittadakimasu!"_

Kesembilan orang tersebut mulai memakan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan dengan damai.

..

…

..

"Saatnya tidur." Kuroko bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduk bersilanya.

"Eh?" Suara korus dari bocah pelangi terdengar kecewa.

"Tapi sekarang masih jam sembilan!" Shintarou berargumen. Ia masih kukuh bermain ular tangga dengan saudara-saudaranya dan Momoi di ruang keluarga. Sementara Shinichirou menonton televisi di tempat yang sama. Sedangkan Nijimura dan Seijuurou membicarakan bisnis di ruang kerja Nijimura padahal ini adalah hari libur.

"Kalian harus mendengarkan Kuroko. Jangan membuatnya repot." Shinichirou menasehati cucu-cucunya tersebut dengan nada kakek-kakek memberi nasehat.

"Tapi _Ojii-san_, kami masih mau main. Masa Daiki-_cchi_ yang menang mulu sih!" Ryouta juga membantu Shintarou sedangkan Daiki hanya tersenyum sombong karena sudah sepeluh kali main, dia terus yang menang.

"Kalian bisa memainkannya lagi besok." Kuroko berlutut dan menatap bocah pelangi secara bergantian.

Bocah pelangi semuanya terlihat sedang berpikir. Shinichirou hanya melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengingat sang istri dan putranya dulu ketika Seijuurou kecil tidak mau diajak pulang dari lapangan basket.

"Oke!" Bocah pelangi berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga yang agak luas itu menuju kamar mereka. Kuroko segera membereskan permainan ular tangga yang dimainkan anak-anak yang diasuhnya tersebut.

"Kuroko." Shinichirou memanggil pemuda dengan surai biru muda tersebut ketika yang dipanggil hendak keluar ruangan tersebut.

"_Ha'i_?" Kuroko memandang Ayah dari bosnya itu dengan tatapan datar yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Ruangan yang dipasang penghangat ruangan tidak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya tatapan dari seorang Akashi Shinichirou.

"Kau lulus."

"Hah?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa." Shinichirou kembali tersenyum setelah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk seolah-olah ia memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Saya permisi dulu." Kuroko membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti jejak bocah pelangi.

Sedangkan Shinichirou di ruang keluarga tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan foto mendiang sang istri yang sedang tersenyum dan mengelusnya lembut, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu saat masih muda."

Di tempat lain namun berada di bawah atap yang sama, Seijuurou dan Nijimura sedang duduk di ruang kerja Nijimura yang diisi dengan meja kaki pendek dan beberapa bantal, dua buah rak buku di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan, serta sebuah jendela besar berbentuk bulat yang dipagari dengan kayu.

"Prospek kerja dari perusahaan ini cukup lumayan. Tidak ada salahnya jika diterima." Nijimura mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Sekarang kedua pria itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya masing-masing.

"Hn." Seijuurou membalas singkat sambil mengecek sahamnya melalui laptop hitam yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umur Kuroko?" Nijimura yang merasa diabaikan saudaranya itu memulai percakapan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan.

"Delapan belas." Seijuurou masih serius dengan laptopnya tanpa melirik ke arah saudaranya tersebut.

"Membuatmu terkesan pedofil, eh?" Nijimura tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekarang Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap saudaranya itu. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Nijimura.

"Kau tahu," Nijimura memulai, "tadi aku dan anak-anak membicarakan tentang cara-cara mereka mengusir _babysitter_ sebelum Kuroko datang. Lalu tiba-tiba orangnya muncul. Sepertinya anak-anakmu benar-benar lengket dengannya soalnya mereka meminta Kuroko duduk dekat dengan mereka. Bahkan Shintarou juga ikutan."

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu anak-anaknya sangatlah lengket dengan pemuda delapan belas tahun itu. Tapi apa yang ingin dibicarakan saudaranya ini?

"Saat aku menawari tempat di sebelahku mereka langsung mengataiku ingin merebut 'Mama' mereka." Nijimura memberikan penekanan pada kata Mama. "Lalu Daiki dan Shintarou menyebutnya 'calon istrimu'."

Seijuurou _speechless_ dan Nijimura tahu itu. Kerutan di kening Seijuurou tercetak jelas membuat Nijimura ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan. Ia masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak menertawakan sepupunya yang sedari zaman sekolah sampai sekarang dijuluki Raja Neraka itu.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Seijuurou memilih untuk menatap laptopnya lagi. Siapa tahu ada pergerakan yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Kuroko juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja rekasi Kisedai sangatlah lucu ketika aku menawarkan Kuroko duduk di sebelahku. Mereka menatapku dengan horor takut aku merebutnya dari mereka." Nijimura berkomentar, "Mungkin mereka ingin punya Mama."

Syut.

Gunting merah milik Akashi Seijuurou melintas dan menancap di dinding belakang Nijimura. Bertahun-tahun berlatih menghindari gunting itu membuat Nijimura mempunyai refleks yang hebat dan berhasil menghindar.

"Aku tahu kau menikahi pekerjaanmu sekarang. Tetapi pikirkanlah perasaan mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk SD, pasti mereka juga ingin tahu rasanya punya Mama 'kan?" Nijimura memulai sesi nasehatnya. "Apalagi mereka yatim piatu sejak lahir dan bisa kupastikan di SD banyak anak-anak yang masih bermanja ria dengan Mama mereka."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ia tahu itu. "Tapi tidak ada wanita yang mampu membuatku tertarik. Biasanya hanya _one night stand_ untuk pelepas stres."

"Tidak harus wanita 'kan?" Nijimura menangkat bahunya. "Jepang sekarang sudah berpikiran maju seperti di Eropa sana. Lagipula banyak pasangan gay di Jepang sekarang."

"Apalagi laki-laki." Seijuurou gatal ingin memukul wajah tampan saudaranya itu.

"Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir kalau kau itu aseksual." Seijuurou berdiri dan membawa laptopnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia juga membanting pintu ruang kerja Nijimura. "Apa aku membuatnya marah?"

Seijuurou berjalan di koridor rumah itu menuju kamarnya. Di perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Kuroko yang sepertinya baru menidurkan anak-anaknya.

"_Domo_, Seijuurou-_san_." Kuroko menyapa yang disanggupi Seijuurou dengan anggukan kecil. Masih terpikirkan mengenai cerita Nijimura tadi, Seijuurou mengamati pemuda manis itu. Tubuh ringkih, kulit seputih porselen Cina, tangan dan kaki yang kecil seperti perempuan, mata bulat dengan bibir yang kecil. Tingginya hanya sampai sedagu Seijuurou.

Pantas saja selalu dikira perempuan.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu yang bersebelahan.

_What a small house._

"_Oyasuminasai_, Seijuurou-_san_." Kuroko menunduk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Tetsuya." Seijuurou melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, seorang pria tua yang memiliki nama lengkap Akashi Shinichirou menyaksikan pertukaran kata-kata singkat diantara kedua manusia berbeda usia itu.

"Kaori, entah mengapa aku merasa tahun depan aku akan melihat Kuroko datang ke rumah ini bukan lagi sebagai _babysitter_ cucu-cucu kita."

―_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : <strong>_akakuro, Kuhaku, Rini desu, Christal Alice, TKsit, Uchiha Ryuuki, Kurotori Rei, Indrikyu88, Akashi lina, Shiraume . machida, Namura Hoshiko, AulChan12, IzumiTetsuya, Sei, Kuroi Karan, Noo Na Tsu, Kin Kurama, biyachan, Midorima Hirara, ai sagara, iztha dark neko, S . Hanabi, amurei, Hanae, Fujimoto Yumi, isjkmblue, K 97, Flow . L, Hikari Kyuu, Shimotsuki Mika, Hentai-chan Akihisa732, Reyna, 3nd4h, jameela, adinchii, kim . ariellink, Guest, Dhra, yolandaashari; Kamu yang sudah fave dan follow fic ini; Kamu yang lagi baca cerita ini sekarang._

Untuk _Flow . L, _saya juga baca cerita itu. Waktu itu setelah post prologue cerita ini kepengen baca eh ketemu fic itu. Cerita itu bagus banget. Ada background AkaKuro udah kenal lalu lucunya adalah Kuroko nggak pernah tahu nama Akashi selama bertahun-tahun LOL.

**Author Note :**

*kucek-kucek mata*

Oh em ge! Itu review menyentuh angka 100 loh! Seratus bro! Cepe! Saya sangat senang, OMG! Baru pertama kali dapet review sebanyak ini. Saya terharu. Sini saya peluk cium lah kalian semua satu-satu. Muach~

Untuk yang greget dengan AkaKuro-nya lama banget, saya berusaha men-develop hubungan mereka yang dari stranger ke couple dan jujur itu agak susah karena saya belum pernah bikin yang seperti ini. Tapi setelah mengingat manga KomaHoshi by Abe Miyuki, saya memutuskan untuk ikutin alur sungai yang sudah saya buat saja. Tapi nanti setelah liburan ini hubungan mereka akan diguncang oleh sesuatu hohoho~ Jadi bersiaplah kalian semua /ditabok

Dan untuk humor, please saya ini bukanlah tipe orang humoris jadi mohon maklumi dengan joke yang garing dari saya. Tapi saya berusaha ngelucu, suwer! Lalu untuk karakterisasi dari Ayahnya Akashi-kun, Shinichirou Akashi, sesuai dengan kurobas wiki, Ayah Akashi adalah orang yang tegas. Tapi menurut saya seiring berjalannya waktu dia mulai melunak dan melihat dunia. Ya, namanya juga kakek-kakek, iya gak?

Sampai disini saja cuap-cuap saya. Ada unek-unek dan komentar ttg chapter ini review aja, ok?


	7. Day 6

Udara dingin di luar sana tidak mengganggu aktivitas orang-orang yang berada di dalam kediaman Nijimura saat ini. Sebaliknya mereka lebih memilih untuk disibukkan oleh berbagai macam pekerjaan karena ketika bergerak, tubuh manusia akan menghasilkan panas. Berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayan di rumah Nijimura yang sudah mondar-mandir sejak pagi hari, di dalam sebuah ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi dengan televisi, meja kecil dengan kaki pendek, serta penghangat ruangan, terlihatlah lima bocah pelangi yang sedang duduk manis di depan televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah acara anak-anak.

Bukan _Dora, The Explorer_ maupun _Hi! Five_.

"_Tinky-winky. Dipsy. Laa Laa. Po~"_

Lagu dengan nada ceria yang familiar terdengar dari kotak yang bernama televisi tersebut. Di layarnya sendiri muncul empat boneka warna-warni yang memiliki antena di kepalanya.

"_Ao~"_

Ketika kelima anak dengan berbeda warna rambut tersebut hanyut dalam acara televisi tersebut, Kuroko memasuki ruang keluarga tersebut dan meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi susu vanilla yang masih hangat di atas meja kecil tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas anak-anak asuhnya tersebut.

_Menonton _Teletubbies_ ternyata,_ batin pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut.

Ia tidak menyangka acara tersebut masih diputarkan di stasiun televisi mengingat acara tersebut dapat dikategorikan sebagai acara yang kuno jika dibandingkan dengan acara anak-anak lainnya. Kesampingkan _Dora, The Explorer_ tentunya karena anak kecil yang dapat berbahasa Spanyol itu masih tetap eksis sampai sekarang.

Ketika Kuroko duduk di dekat sana, ia merasa seperti ada yang janggal. Bukan karena ada anak yang hilang maupun tidak adanya kehebohan dari bocah pelangi. Kuroko menatap empat boneka warna-warni yang ditayangkan di televisi sebelum menatap kelima anak yang dengan wajah serius menonton acara tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko menyadari hal mengganjal apa yang ia rasakan tadi.

Ungu, hijau, kuning, dan merah.

Warna boneka warna-warni dari acara televisi _Teletubbies_ itu mengingatkannya kepada anak asuhnya tersebut. Jika diibaratkan, Atsushi yang tubuhnya besar adalah Tinky Winky yang berwarna ungu, Dipsy merupakan perpaduan antara Midorima (rambut) dan Daiki (kulit), lalu Ryouta yang mirip dengan Laa Laa baik dari segi warna maupun sifat yang ceria. Tapi masih ada yang kurang. Po-nya bagaimana?

Seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang hanya diucapkan di dalam hati, pintu yang terletak di belakang ruang keluarga yang menembus langsung menuju pemandangan pohon sakura di halaman terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan pakaian santainya. Di sebelahnyanya tidak ketinggalan Nijimura Shuzo yang mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang putih.

Kukoro menatap Seijuurou dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama dengan tatapan datar. Seijuurou yang awalnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran Kuroko di dalam ruangan itu menatap pemuda yang lebih muda itu balik dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ada-apa-denganmu-? Yang dibalas dengan sebuah kekehan kecil dari bibir mungil Kuroko sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Seijuurou menautkan alisnya heran.

Nijimura yang melihat keanehan interaksi antara kedua orang itu mengernyitkan alis dan beralih menatap keponakan beserta temannya tersebut yang sangat fokus menonton _Teletubbies._ Mata mereka menatap layar televisi seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh apa yang benda elektronik itu tampilkan.

Klik.

Nijimura menatap saudaranya yang masih menatap Kuroko bingung, kemudian beralih kepada keponakan-keponakannya, lalu beralih kepada Kuroko yang sudah tersenyum geli dengan posisi wajah yang dipalingkan dari hadapan mereka. Ia tahu mengapa pemuda minim ekspresi itu terkekeh sampai seperti sebegitunya.

Apalagi kalau bukan kalau _Teletubbies_ yang mirip dengan keluarga saudaranya tersebut? Atsushi yang mirip Tinky Winky baik dari rambut maupun ukuran, Midorima dan Daiki mirip dengan Dipsy, Laa Laa yang mirip dengan Ryouta baik dari segi warna dan sifat, dan yang terakhir adalah Seijuurou, sepupunya sendiri, yang warna mirip dengan Po (_Teletubbies_ paling muda) namun sifat keduanya berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Nijimura ikut terkekeh sedangkan Kuroko masih memasang senyum geli. Di sisi lain Seijuurou hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah saudara dan pengasuh anaknya yang mendadak kompak itu.

Andaikan kau tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan, mungkin sekarang kau akan gatal untuk menguliti mereka, Seijuurou.

.

.

.

**Tetsu-nanny!**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance/Family

**Rated :  
><strong>K+

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, humor garing, shounen-ai, chibi!GOM (minus Akashi), dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

―_Day 6―_

Akashi Shinichirou adalah orang yang tegas, dingin, dan sulit diluluhkan hatinya ketika ia masih muda dulu. Seperti generasi-generasi sebelumnya, ia dididik oleh sang Ayah untuk menjadi penerus yang sukses. Hidup dalam kukungan sang Ayah sejak kecil membuatnya menjadi pria yang tangguh dan bertangan dingin. Namun semua itu dipatahkan oleh seorang wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirnya. Mereka bertemu di Kyoto saat musim dingin. Nama wanita itu adalah Kaori. Seorang wanita yatim piatu yang bekerja sebagai guru TK lokal. Mereka jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah. Mereka memiliki seorang putra bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Namun Tuhan tampaknya sangat menyayangi Kaori sehingga wanita yang menjadi tulang rusuknya tersebut harus dipanggil menghadap Tuhan ketika anak mereka baru berusia delapan tahun.

Tepukul dengan kematian sang istri tercinta yang mendadak tersebut, Shinichirou memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan yang secara turun temurun dijalankan oleh keluarganya. Ia menjadi lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya, bahkan kepada anaknya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou. Ketika putra semata wayangnya yang masih berusia enam belas tahun berhasil mengambil alih perusahaan karena nyaris bangkrut, Shinichirou menyadari kesalahannya sebagai seorang Ayah. Ia tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak itu sehingga Seijuurou tumbuh menjadi mirip dengannya. Malah dengan beban yang lebih berat mengingat perkembangan zaman yang cepat.

Menginjak usia enam puluh tahun, Shinichirou menyadari bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik bagi Seijuurou. Saat ini Seijuurou bukanlah bocah berusia lima tahun yang dulu sering ia gendong di punggung. Putranya itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria penuh tanggung jawab yang memimpin perusahaan Rakuzan yang berganti haluan ke bidang tehknologi dibawah kepemimpinannya. Ia masih menyesali hal tersebut. Namun di sisi lain, menyesali apa yang sudah lewat juga tidak ada gunanya.

Yang ia bisa lakukan di usia senjanya sekarang adalah mendukung setiap langkah yang putranya ambil. Ia masih ingat hari dimana Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Shintarou dari sebuah panti asuhan di Tokyo. Awalnya ia terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut. Saat itu Rakuzan sedang berada di puncak keemasan karena berhasil menduduki salah satu perusahaan penting di dunia (sampai sekarang tentunya). Usia Seijuurou saat itu masih dua puluh lima tahun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengurus anak seorang diri mengingat dirinya yang masih berstatus _single_ sampai saat ini.

Seijuurou mendatangi rumah Nijimura dimana Shinichirou dan saudaranya itu tinggal. Ia membawa Shintarou yang saat itu masih berusia tiga tahun dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk ke hadapan mereka dan memperkenalkannya sebagai anaknya.

Nijimura sempat protes karena anak bukanlah hal main-main maupun taruhan. Anak adalah sebuah bentuk pertanggungjawaban orangtuanya. Bagi Shinichirou yang memutuskan untuk mendukung putranya tersebut, tentu saja ia mengizinkannya dengan mudah tanpa bertanya alasan mengapa putranya itu ingin mengadopsi anak tersebut. Meskipun berat hati juga.

Tapi semua itu sirna ketika cucu-cucunya tersebut sekarang berlarian di koridor rumah Nijimura yang biasanya sepi tersebut. Suara girang khas anak kecil menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Shinichirou yang sedang duduk di ruang khusus miliknya dimana kemarin ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou setelah dua tahun lamanya itu sedang menikmati salju putih yang turun dari langit.

Ah, ia jadi teringat akan mendiang sang istri. Di musim yang sama ia bertemu dengan sang istri tercinta dan di musim yang sama pula lah Tuhan memanggilnya.

"Papa-_cchi_, bolehkah kami bermain salju di luar?" Suara Ryouta, anak terakhir yang Seijuurou adopsi terdengar nyaring. Dapat dibayangkan oleh Shinichirou betapa lebarnya bibir kecil itu ditarik saat ini.

"Hm.." Seijuurou bergumam, "asalkan Tetsuya menemani kalian. Tidak jadi masalah."

"HOREE!" Anak-anak dimana saja tentu saja senang bermain salju. Suara langkah kaki kecil itu berlari lagi untuk mencari keberadaan sang _babysitter_ di dalam rumah tersebut dan mengajaknya bermain salju.

Shinichirou menyesapi teh hijau yang menjadi favoritnya itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat bangga kepada Seijuurou karena putranya itu berhasil melampauinya dalam banyak hal. Seijuurou telah membuktikan dirinya mampu mengurus anak.

"Shinichirou-_san_," Suara lembut yang ia kenal menyambangi indera pendengarannya. "Anda bisa sakit kalau pintu ini selalu terbuka."

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan dunia luar bersalju dengan ruangannya kini.

"Tak apa." Shinichirou melihat pemuda yang awalnya ia duga sebagai istri Seijuurou itu dengan tatapan hangat, "Walaupun aku sudah tua, aku masih memiliki antibodi yang kuat seperti kalian anak muda."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar sebelum cucu-cucuku menemukanmu?" Tanpa banyak cing-cong Kuroko langsung duduk di dekat sang kakek.

Mereka terjebak di dalam keheningan tanpa ada yang berani memecahkannya.

Kuroko yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa hanya menatap pemandangan salju yang turun dengan perlahan di luar sana. Menurut ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, malam ini hujan salju akan melanda Kamakura dan daerah sekitarnya.

Di sisi lain, Shinichirou memerhatikan pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut. Pemuda itu memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis yang membuatnya terkejut jika pemuda itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Perawakannya mungil untuk pemuda seusianya sehingga ia sering disalahkan sebagai seorang perempuan (informasi dari Seijuurou). Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menginginkan pemuda itu disana. Untuk sesaat aura pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan sang istri yang menenangkan. Aura yang sangat disukai oleh Shinichirou.

"Ketemu~" Suara Atsushi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Kuro-_chin_ ada di ruangan _Ojii-san_~"

Suara derap langkah kaki kecil menggema dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan milik kakek mereka. Dengan mantel, syal, dan penutup telinga yang disesuaikan dengan warna rambut mereka, kelima anak berbeda warna rambut itu menarik Kuroko untuk bermain salju di luar.

Kuroko menatap Ayah dari bosnya itu sebentar. Wajah masih datar namun matanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin permisi.

"Sihlakan." Shinichirou tersenyum dan membiarkan Kuroko pergi, "Hati-hati kalian di luar sana."

"_Ha'i_~" Korus cempreng membalas kalimatnya itu.

Sekarang ia terjebak di dalam ruangannya sendirian lagi. Ia kembali menatap foto mendiang sang istri yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi di dalam sakunya.

"Kaori," Panggilnya sambil menatap wajah cantik sang istri yang diabadikan oleh lensa kamera, "kenapa aku seperti Ayah yang ngebet ingin punya menantu, ya?"

..

…

..

Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini Seijuurou lebih suka duduk di ruang keluarga sambil bermain dengan anak-anaknya. Entah itu basket, shogi ataupun _Nintendo_. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sekarang Seijuurou bisa menikmati liburannya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari anak-anak yang mengajaknya main. Agak sepi memang jadinya, tapi ia menghargai waktu luang untuk bersantai sepenuhnya sekarang.

Pekerjaannya ia tinggal sebentar. Toh terakhir kali ia mengecek juga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Seijuurou sekarang sedang duduk di teras rumah Nijimura yang menghadap ke arah timur. Disana terdapat sebuah pohon yang ditutupi salju. Ia ingat dulu ia dan Nijimura suka memanjat pohon itu dan membuat Ibunya berteriak histeris takut mereka jatuh. Seijuurou mengumbar sebuah senyum tipis yang jarang terlihat ketika mengingat sang Ibu. Ia merindukannya sekarang. Harum tubuh dan aura sang Ibu begitu menenangkan.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mencari istri saja?"_

Pertanyaan dari Nijimura yang sudah karatan karena sering diucapkan oleh si empunya nama terngiang di otaknya. Pertanyaan itu sudah sering didapatkannya tidak hanya dari Nijimura, namun juga Mibuchi serta beberapa CEO perusahaan ternama ketika ia menghadiri rapat atau pesta yang mereka selenggarakan. Dan jawaban Seijuurou selalu sama.

Di hadapan rekan sesama CEO dan Mibuchi, ia menjawab bahwa ia menikahi pekerjaannya, sedangkan di hadapan Nijimura ia menjawab bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita maupun pria manapun. Ia tahu banyak orang yang rela mengantri untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan yang pas. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang tepat.

"_Saat aku dewasa nanti aku ingin menikahi Okaa-san!"_

Seijuurou tersenyum lagi.

"Kuro-_chin_, lihat boneka saljuku besar loh~" Suara Atsushi terdengar malas tapi ada kesombongan yang tersirat disana.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Boneka salju kita memang yang paling _the best_." Shintarou mengangguk bangga sambil melipat tangan di dada tidak lupa dengan senyum sombong.

"Dai-_chan_, berhenti melempari salju ke wajahku kenapa? Sakit tahu!" Momoi melempari Daiki dengan bola salju tanpa ampun sehingga anak yang dimaksud berlari pecicilan kesana-kemari menghindari serangan bola salju Momoi.

"Ryouta-_kun_ berhenti memakan salju yang ada di tanah. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kuroko memperingati si bungsu yang sekarang sudah siap memasukkan salju ke mulut kecilnya.

Seijuurou baru tersadar anak-anaknya dan Momoi sedang bermain salju di halaman belakang tempat ia merenung saat ini. Di sana juga terdapat Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah datar khasnya sedang menjaga anak-anaknya lengkap dengan pakaian tebal tentunya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kedatangan Kuroko ke rumahnya, anak-anaknya benar-benar menempel padanya seperti perangko dan amplop surat. Di sisi lain juga entah kenapa Seijuurou merasa kehadiran pemuda itu seperti mengisi sesuatu yang kosong di keluarganya.

"_Mungkin mereka ingin punya Mama."_

Kalimat mutiara yang Nijimura lontarkan semalam terngiang di kepalanya.

Seijuurou menatap anak-anaknya dan Momoi yang bermain salju dengan riang gembira.

Plop.

Ryouta terjatuh dengan wajah duluan menyentuh tanah bersalju. Kuroko segera menghampiri Ryouta dan membantunya berdiri.

"Mama, ya?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun mengadopsi Pasukan Pelangi, Seijuurou terpikirkan hal itu. Apakah memberikan mereka Mama akan mengubah hidupnya dan anak-anaknya?

"Nee_, Seijuurou-_kun_, kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti, kau harus menikahi orang yang benar-benar kau cintai."_

Seijuurou cermberut mengingat kalimat dari Ibunya tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa cemberut begitu? Seram tahu." Nijimura mendatanginya sambil melemparkan jaket miliknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Seijuurou memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi tanpa melirik saudaranya itu.

Nijimura menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tahu saudaranya itu sedang memikirkan tentang Mama untuk keempat anaknya. Bukan maksud menguping, tapi itu terdengar ketika ia hendak menghampiri si surai merah.

"Hei," Suara Seijuurou terdengar dengan jelas oleh Nijimura, "menurutmu apa anak-anak akan senang kalau aku menikah suatu hari nanti?"

Nijimura membuka mulutnya sedikit. Hendak hati menjawab tapi apa daya, pertanyaan Seijuurou membuatnya mati kutu. Ia berteriak di dalam hati kemana saudaranya yang dingin dan tidak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan. Nijimura jadi takut.

"Shuzo?" Seijuurou melirik saudara yang beda dua tahun dengannya itu. Ok, ia tahu kalau pertanyaan tadi itu sangat bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi ia ingin tahu!

Setelah selesai dengan masa-masa kagetnya, Nijimura tersenyum dan melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain salju dengan Kuroko. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika _Oba-san_ masih ada?"

Gantian Seijuurou yang diam. Bukankah itu sudah terlihat jelas?

"Sangat senang, bukan?" Nijimura melanjutkan perkatannya, "Begitu pula dengan mereka." Sekarang anak-anak sedang bermain perang salju dan sedang memperebutkan dimana Kuroko harus berada. Tim Shintarou atau Tim Daiki. "Sejak lahir ke dunia ini mereka yatim piatu. Tidak mengenal kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu. Dengan pilihan gilamu dua tahun yang lalu, aku bisa melihat binar yang hilang di mata mereka. Binar itu adalah kasih sayang seorang orangtua yang solid." Akhirnya Kuroko memihak kepada tim Shintarou karena tim Daiki kelebihan orang nantinya. "Tapi mereka belum pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu sebelumnya. Mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi pasti mereka pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya punya Ibu."

Sesi pembicaraan _heart to heart_ antara Nijimura dan Seijuurou berakhir ketika Atsushi yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah Shintarou terjatuh kemudian menabrak pohon dan salju di pohon tersebut jatuh menimpanya. Salju yang turun begitu banyak dan tebal sehingga menenggelamkan tubuh besar anak usia lima tahun itu. Sempat terdengar suara buk yang keras ketika punggung anak itu bertabrakan dengan pohon.

Nijimura dan Seijuurou terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Atsushi-_kun_!" Kuroko panik dan segera menyingkirkan salju yang ada di sekitar tubuh Atsushi sehingga anak itu bisa bernafas lega. Tapi wajah Atsushi mulai dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Hiks K-Kuro-_chin_, punggungku sakit." Dengan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah Atsushi menangis.

"Ssstt.." Kuroko segera memeluk anak itu dalam dekapannya dengan penuh sayang. Ia sudah sering menghadapi anak seperti ini jadi ia tahu bahwa pelukan adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Plus itu sudah refleksnya ketika melihat anak kecil menangis. Ingin dipeluk rasanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Atsushi menangis di pelukan Kuroko. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mengelus bagian punggung yang terbentur cukup keras tadi. Ia ingat Ibunya sering melakukan hal itu ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"At-_chan_ nggak apa-apa?" Momoi yang paling pertama menyuarakan pendapatnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dengan kedua alis yang tertekuk.

"Atsushi-_cchi_ jangan nangis lagi-_ssu_." Ryouta yang sensitif mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ryouta, kau jangan nangis. Yang sakit itu 'kan Atsushi bukannya kau!" Daiki membalas adiknya itu sambil mengelus pelan punggung si pirang.

"Suaranya saja 'BUK!' ya pasti sakit! Ini karena kau tidak membawa _lucky item _libra hari ini, _nanodayo_!" Shintarou yang sifatnya pemalu keluar juga. Padahal ia juga khawatir dengan saudara besarnya itu. Mungkin badannya besar, tapi hatinya seperti anak usia tiga tahun. Makanya ia selalu dekat-dekat dengannya takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aw, Shintarou adalah kakak yang baik rupanya.

Atsushi masih menangis di pelukan Kuroko sampai ingusnya belepotan di mantel Kuroko. Ah, ia harus meminta pelayan mencuci mantelnya sekarang.

"_Babysitter_ yang kau pilih tepat untuk anak-anakmu. Kuroko cepat tanggap mengenai permasalahan anak-anak seperti ini." Komentar Nijimura ketika melihat adegan di hadapannya dan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sedikit berterima kasih karena orangtua Tetsuya sudah berhutang padanya sehingga ada seseorang yang mampu menangani anak-anaknya dengan baik.

..

…

..

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh ramalan cuaca yang dilanjutkan oleh Oha-Asa, malam itu hujan salju turun cukup lebat. Kesembilan orang penghuni rumah tersebut sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang memang sangatlah luas. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan sehingga ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu dingin.

Kesembilan orang tersebut tenggelam di kegiatan masing-masing. Bocah pelangi yang sedang bermain ular tangga. Mereka bilang masih dendam dengan kemenangan Daiki yang berturut-turut waktu itu. Lalu Shinichirou yang menonton televisi mengenai sebuah acara komedi yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Seijuurou dan Nijimura yang sedang bermain shogi dimana sampai sekarang Seijuurou terus yang menang. Dan terakhir adalah Kuroko yang memojok sambil membaca novel yang belum sempat ia baca habis.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

"Pasukan Pelangi belum mau tidur?" Kuroko yang melirik jam dinding disana sekarang menutup bukunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan. Saatnya anak-anak untuk tidur.

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Kuroko sedangkan para bocah pelangi merenggut karena masih belum mau tidur. Dasar anak-anak susah sekali disuruh tidur.

Kuroko merasa ada yang salah. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia mendapati Nijimura yang cemberut. Mukanya tertekuk dan wajahnya yang tampan menjadi buruk rupa.

"Tetsuya," Panggil Seijuurou dengan suara kalem, "lebih baik kau tidak memanggil mereka dengan Pasukan Pelangi selama disini." Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada yang tersindir disini."

Kuroko kembali melirik Nijimura. Sepertinya orang yang dimaksud Seijuurou adalah Nijimura, tapi kenapa? Oh, tunggu. Jangan katakan kalau―

"Betul." Seijuurou membuka suaranya lagi. Kuroko berpikir bahwa bosnya ini bisa membaca pikiran. "Huruf 'niji' pada Nijimura berarti pelangi. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Nijimura kena karma sepertinya. Tadi pagi ia menertawakan sepupunya, sekarang malah ia yang disindir. Ia memang tidak suka panggilan Mibuchi kepada anak-anak sepupunya tersebut. Kenapa harus membawa-bawa namanya segala? _Well_, tidak sepenuhnya membawa namanya sih. Hanya saja ia tetap tersinggung dengan itu!

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura-_san._" Kuroko membungkuk tanda minta maaf walaupun wajah datarnya masih disana.

"Ah, tak apa-apa." Nijimura sok jaim sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyum pepsoden kepada Kuroko.

Kringg. Kringg.

Suara ponsel terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Dengan sigap Seijuurou mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Ketika ia melihat nama peneleponnya, ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Mibuchi menelponnya di saat liburan seperti ini. Kecuali sesuatu yang penting.

"Permisi." Seijuurou membawa ponselnya keluar ruangan dan mengangkatnya. Suara _baritone_-nya lama kelamaan menjauh dari area jarak pendengaran kedelapan orang sisanya.

"Panggil mereka Kisedai saja." Kuroko mengangguk kepada perkataan Shinichirou walaupun tidak paham darimana asal nama itu.

"Kisedai adalah singkatan dari Kiseki no Sedai." Shinichirou menjelaskan dengan senyum lembut khas kakek-kakek. Kuroko jadi kangen dengan kakeknya yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu dibelikan vanilla _milkshake_ oleh kakeknya kalau berkunjung.

"Karena mereka dapat membuat si Reinkarnasi Iblis mengurangi kesadisannya sedikit." Nijimura melanjutkan dengan memberikan penekanan pada satu kata terakhir.

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Dari aura Seijuurou sudah bisa dipastikan darimana julukan itu didapatkannya.

"Bagaimana, Kisedai?" Kuroko sudah bangkit berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah anak-anak dari Seijuurou tersebut sehingga ia harus bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Okie dokie~" Semua anak itu bangkit berdiri, "_Oyasuminasai_, Shuzo _Oji-san, Ojii-san_~"

Nijimura dan Shinichirou melambaikan tangan kepada kelima anak yang digiring oleh Kuroko menuju kamar mereka seperti domba. Kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk menonton televisi karena Seijuurou belum kembali dari acara berteleponnya.

Di bagian rumah yang agak jauh dari ruang keluarga, Seijuurou sedang bercakap-cakap melalui ponselnya sambil memerhatikan butiran salju yang turun dengan lebat di luar sana melalui jendela yang tersedia.

"Nee_, Sei-_chan_ tidak lupa kalau kau harus mendatangi pesta akhir tahun yang diselenggarakan oleh Kotobuki Jun 'kan?" _Suara Mibuchi dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari seberang.

"Ya, aku masih ingat." Seijuurou melihat anak-anaknya memasuki kamar tidur mereka digiring oleh Kuroko.

"_Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau undangannya mewajibkan untuk dua orang datang. Jadi bersama pasangan gitu." _Mibuchi terdengar agak ragu dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia sudah tahu sekarang Seijuurou mungkin sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _"Itu persyaratan untuk datang. Kalau tidak bersama pasangan tidak boleh masuk. Kau tahu lah, 'kan dia agak nyentrik."_

"Ok. Akan kucari orang yang bisa kuajak kesana. Kita harus bekerja sama dengannya kalau ingin proyek baru kita sukses." Seijuurou hendak memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Mibuchi namun di penelepon menghentikannya.

"_Di undangan tertulis harus pria dan wanita, loh."_ Tambah Mibuchi.

"Ya." Dengan itu panggilan tersebut selesai. Ia menghela nafas sebentar. Sekarang dia harus mencari orang untuk diajak ke pesta pria parubaya bernama Kotobuki Jun itu.

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anak-anaknya. Hendak mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ia dapat mendengarkan suara Kuroko yang sepertinya sedang mendongeng. Ia tidak tahu anak-anaknya menyukai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Srek.

Tanpa mengetuk atau peringatan, Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar tidur anak-anaknya itu. Semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya heran, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan _oyasuminasai_ saja."

"Papa-_chin_ ikut disini donk~ Mendengarkan cerita Putri Salju-nya Kuro-_chin_." Atsushi yang dekat letaknya dengan Seijuurou menarik celana sang Papa yang disanggupi dengan antusias oleh saudara-saudara serta Momoi.

Seijuurou yang sudah hendak keluar, menutup pintu tersebut dan duduk bersila di dekat Atsushi. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan wajah papan triplek miliknya.

"Mulailah bercerita." Perintah Seijuurou.

Kuroko mengangguk dan memulainya, "Alkisah di zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Raja dan Ratu di negeri yang sangat jauh."

"Negeri apa, _nanodayo_?" Shintarou bertanya sambil menatap sang _babysitter_ dengan pandangan bingung. Di dalam hari Seijuurou bangga dengan sikap kritis yang putra sulungnya miliki.

"Er..negerinya tidak mempunyai nama." Jawab Kuroko asal sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Para bocah pelangi menekuk alis mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya negeri Seirin saja-_ssu_?" Usul Ryouta dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Kedua manik madunya berbinar-binar. Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku setuju!" Momoi mengangguk bahagia, "Nama Seirin diambil dari buku dongeng yang pernah kami baca bersama."

"Oke." Kuroko kembali dengan ceritanya, "Negeri Seirin merupakan negeri yang makmur dan sejahtera. Semua orang tinggal dengan harmonis tanpa adanya peperangan." Semua mahkluk demgam usia lima tahun tersebut berkumpul di sebuah selimut yang tebal dan besar untuk tetap hangat. "Sang Raja dan Ratu sedang menunggu anak mereka yang akan lahir sebentar lagi."

"Suatu hari, sang Ratu sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil merajut. Ia mengatakan, 'Kalau anakku sudah lahir, aku ingin ia memiliki rambut sehitam eboni dan―" Untuk kedua kalinya Kuroko disela. Sekarang giliran Daiki.

"Aku maunya putrinya punya rambut biru!" Kuroko bertanya balik dan dijawab dengan, "Karena hitam sudah _mainstream_."

"Rambutnya biru muda seperti Kuroko-_cchi_!"

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Sang Ratu mengatakan, 'Kalau anakku sudah lahir, aku ingin ia memiliki rambut biru seperti langit musim semi dan kulit seputih salju. Ia juga memiliki hati bagaikan mentari yang hangat.'. Beberapa hari kemudian sang Putri lahir, namun sang Ratu meninggal setelah melahirkan sang Putri. Sang Raja menamakan sang Putri dengan nama Putri Salju."

Para bocah pelangi menatap Kuroko dengan antusias sementara Seijuurou memutar bola matanya malas, "Ketika Putri Salju beusia sepuluh tahun, Raja menikahi seorang wanita cantik dari kota. Namun naas, setelah dua bulan menikah sang Raja meninggal karena sakit. Tabib kerajaan tidak tahu penyakit apa yang menyerang sang Raja. Sejak saat itu, sang Ratu baru memerintah dan kerajaan Seirin menjadi kacau balau."

"Ratunya tidak pandai memerintah kerajaan~" Atsushi berkomentar di sela-sela cerita namun Kuroko tidak mempedulikannya.

"Setiap hari sang Ratu akan mengurung dirinya di sebuah ruangan dengan kaca ajaib miliknya. Katanya, 'Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini?' Sang cermin menjawab, 'Engkaulah yang paling cantik di dunia ini.' Begitu terus hingga di tahun kedua sang Ratu memerintah jawabannya berubah." Kuroko berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kok Ratunya narsis?" Momoi bertanya namun tidak ada yang menjawab sehingga si anak bersurai pink hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya saja.

Seijuurou melanjutkan melihat anaknya yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya, "Sang Ratu bertanya kembali dan sang cermin menjawab, 'Putri Salju-lah yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Kecantikkannya mulai terlihat ditambah dengan hatinya yang baik dan hangat seperti mentari.'. Alhasil sang Ratu murka dan memerintahkan seorang pemburu untuk membunuh Putri Salju dan membawa jantungnya kembali sebagai bukti."

"Ugh, psikopat, _nanodayo._" Shintarou membuat komentar pendek sambil memeluk boneka anjingnya.

"Namun ketika mengejar Putri Salju masuk ke dalam hutan, sang pemburu tidak tega membunuh Putri yang tidak bersalah itu sehingga ia melepaskannya dan membunuh seekor kijang untuk diambil jantungnya. Ratu yang melihat jantung kijang yang dikiranya adalah jantung Putri Salju tertawa puas. Katanya, 'Sekarang akulah yang paling cantik di dunia ini hahaha..'." Kuroko menirukan tawa jahat Ratu dengan ekspresi dan suara yang datar.

"Er..Tetsu-_san_, bisakah kau sedikit berekspresi ketika menirukan tawa jahat?" Daiki bertanya namun diacuhkan oleh Kuroko (lagi).

"Putri Salju yang bebas berlari menuju hutan yang terkenal angker. Disana ia menemukan sebuah rumah kecil. Karena kelelahan, ia memasuki rumah itu setelah mengetuk pintu namun tidak dibalas sama sekali. Ketika masuk ia mendapati sebuah meja penuh makanan. Karena ia lapar, ia memakan makanan tersebut dan beristirahat di tujuh buah ranjang kecil. Karena ranjang yang kecil dan tubuhnya yang cukup besar, ia menyatukan ketujuh ranjang dan tidur disana."

"Tidak lama kemudian, pemilik rumah kecil itu pulang. Mereka adalah tujuh kurcaci yang bekerja sebagai penambang. Mereka kebingungan karena ada orang yang memakan makanan mereka dan tidur di tempat tidur mereka. Putri Salju yang akhirnya terbangun terkejut bukan main. Lalu ia menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepada tujuh kurcaci tersebut. Tujuh kurcaci yang merasa kasihan membiarkan Putri Salju tinggal. Sebagai gantinya setiap hari Putri Salju akan membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan menjaga rumah."

"Kok terdengar seperti pembantu?" Atsushi tidak mengunyah makanan karena sudah sikat gigi.

"Itu namanya membalas kebaikan seseorang, Atsushi." Seijuurou mengajarkan anaknya tentang membalas kebaikan padahal semasa sekolah dulu ia adalah tipe orang yang sadis dan terkenal dengan julukan Adolf Hitler modern. Pantas saja Nijimura memanggil anak-anaknya Kisedai.

"Ratu yang mengetahui bahwa Putri Salju masih hidup, sangat marah dan berencana untuk membunuh Putri Salju dengan kedua tangannya sendiri." Kuroko terhenti lagi karena komentar bocah pelangi.

"Ih, kok jahat sih-_ssu_? Kan Putri Salju tidak melakukan apapun-_ssu_."

"Namanya juga cerita, _nanodayo_."

"Di zaman sekarang yang salah maupun tidak pasti di-_bully_ dan kebetulan Putri Salju termasuk ke dalam kategori sial." Daiki mengorek telinganya. Betapa bijaknya perkataanmu, nak.

"Para kurcaci selalu memperingatkan Putri Salju untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuk orang asing sebelum pergi. Hari itu, Putri Salju sedang menimba air di sumur ketika seorang Nenek tua menghampirinya dan meminta air untuk diminum kepadanya. Putri Salju yang baik hati memberikan air untuk diminum dan sebagai gantinya sang Nenek memberikannya sebuah jepit rambut yang indah. Dengan senang hati Putri Salju menerimanya. Ketika memakainya, Putri Salju langsung pingsan dan Nenek tersebut tertawa jahat dan pergi dari sana."

"Kok Putri Salju bodoh sih, _nanodayo?"_

"Ini hanya cerita, Shintarou. Kalau tidak begini nanti Putri Salju tidak akan bertemu Pangeran." Seijuurou menenangkan putra sulungnya yang kritis.

"Ketika para kurcaci pulang, mereka melihat Putri Salju yang tergeletak di lantai. Mereka panik dan berusaha membangunkan Putri Salju namun gagal. Salah satu kurcaci melihat sebuah jepitan asing dan mengambilnya dari kepala Putri Salju. Putri Salju terbangun dan para kurcaci bersorak bahagia." Kuroko berhenti dan mengambil nafas (lagi).

"Keesokan harinya, ketika menanyakan hal yang sama kepada cermin ajaib, cermin tersebut masih menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan membuat Ratu murka. Ratu kembali menyamar dan menghampiri Putri Salju. Kali ini Putri Salju diminta untuk memberinya tempat untuk duduk sebentar dan untuk kedua kalinya ia memberikan sebuah sisir antik yang indah. Lagi-lagi Putri Salju pingsan karena menerima pemberian si Nenek tua."

"Ceritanya bodoh." Daiki menguap lebar.

"Diam, ih!" Momoi melempar bantal ke arah Daiki dan mengenai tepat di wajahnya. Ia tersinggung karena cerita kesukaannya dihina oleh Daiki.

"Ketika kurcaci pulang, mereka menemukan Putri Salju yang pingsan lagi. Kali ini mereka tidak panik lagi karena mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ratu yang mengetahui rencananya gagal lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan kemampuan sihirnya yang paling handal. Keesokan harinya ia kembali berpura-pura menjadi Nenek penjual apel. Putri Salju yang sangat menyukai apel membelinya dan memakan apel tersebut. Baru satu gigitan, Putri Salju langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri."

"Ketika kurcaci pulang, mereka tidak bisa membangunkan Putri Salju karena cara yang mereka lakukan tidak berguna lagi. Mereka yang sedih memasukkan mayat Putri Salju ke dalam peti kaca yang dihiasi bunga-bunga segar. Putri Salju tampak sangat cantik namun sayang hidupnya sudah berakhir."

"Wah, Putri Salju meninggal-_ssu_!" Ryouta mengeluarkan air matanya karena sedih diikuti dengan Momoi. Mereka saling berpelukkan. Sedangkan Daiki memasang tampang akhirnya-mati-juga. Dua sisanya masih fokus kepada Kuroko.

"Di sisi lain, seorang Pangeran dengan kuda putih―" Kuroko kembali disela.

"Pangerannya berambut merah donk-_ssu_~ Biar mirip sama Papa-_cchi_~" Ryouta dan imajinasinya berhenti dari tangisannya. Seijuurou yang mendengar komentar Ryouta menyeringai karena ia ingat saat masa sekolah ia dijuluki Pangeran Sekolah ―selain Reinkarnasi Iblis dan Adolf Hitler tentunya― dan mengalahkan kepopuleran Nijimura saat itu.

Kuroko menarik nafas dan membuangnya, "Pangeran berambut merah yang sangat mirip dengan Seijuurou-_san_ tersebut sedang berburu dan tidak sengaja mendengar tangisan para kurcaci. Penasaran, sang Pangeran menghampiri kurcaci tersebut dan melihat seorang wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat."

"Aw, akhirnya mereka bertemu." Momoi sudah menahan jeritan ala _fangirl_ miliknya.

"Pangeran bertanya kepada kurcaci dan kurcaci menceritakan semuanya. Pangeran merasa iba kepada Putri Salju dan ingin membantunya. Ia membuka peti kaca tersebut dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Putri Salju dan―"

"Mereka ciuman~ _Kissu_~" Atsushi melanjutkan dan membuat semua orang disana kaget.

"Ya, mereka berciuman dan akhirnya Putri Salju tersadar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang Pangeran tampan―"

"Yang mirip dengan Papa, _nanodayo_." Tambah Shintarou.

"―yang mirip dengan Seijuurou-_san_. Sang Pangeran membawa Putri Salju untuk pergi ke istananya dan disanggupi positif oleh Putri Salju. Namun belum selesai sampai situ, Ratu Jahat menghalangi perjalanan mereka dan Pangeran berusaha mengalahkannya."

"Pangeran pasti menang. 'Kan Papa selalu menang." Daiki tersenyum sombong. Sepertinya sosok Pangeran di otak mereka adalah sang Papa. Kuroko penasaran dengan imajinasi mereka mengenai sosok Putri Salju. Walaupun sudah terlihat sekali siapa yang mereka bayangkan sebagai Putri Saljunya.

"Pangeran akhirnya bisa membunuh Ratu Jahat dan membawa Putri Salju ke istananya dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya." Kuroko menghela nafas setelah berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur yang menurutnya sangat panjang kali ini, "Sekarang kalian harus tidur."

Kelima bocah itu menguap lebar dan berjalan menuju futon mereka masing-masing. Dibantu Seijuurou, Kuroko menidurkan kelima bocah itu dan menyelimuti mereka.

"_Nee,_ Kuroko_-cchi_." Panggil si bungsu Ryouta ketika Kuroko menyelimutinya, "Kuroko-_cchi_ seperti Putri Salju di cerita. Cantik dan baik hati."

Kuroko tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Cantik 'kan untuk perempuan, kenapa dia dibilang cantik?

"Terima kasih, Ryouta_-kun_." Dan Kuroko mengulaskan sebuah senyum karena tidak mau membuat Ryouta kecewa sebelum keluar dari kamar bocah pelangi bersama Seijuurou. Tidak lupa ia mematikan lampunya.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Tetsuya." Seijuurou melewati Kuroko menuju kamar tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Seijuurou-_san_." Kuroko memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di futon lengkap dengan selimut tebal. Ia mengingat perkataan Ryouta tadi. Kalau dia Putri Saljunya dan Seijuurou adalah Pangerannya berarti mereka―

Wajah Kuroko semerah kepiting rebus siap makan sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Seijuurou-_san_ 'kan?" Gumamnya sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

Bukannya tidak mungkin, melainkan belum saatnya, Tetsuya.

―_**To Be Continued―**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : <strong>_Hikari Kyuu, celestine, Kuroi Kanra, yolandaashari, Christal Otsu, Fujisaki B-Rabbit New, biyachan, Eqa Skylight, AulChan12, Noo Na Tsu, TKsit, Wookie, Akashi lina, 3nd4h, Kin Kurama, NamikhraKyra, Akashi Hime Tetsuya, hadisya . aghenia, Shiraume . machida, Oranyellow-chan, sei-chan, Shiro-chan1827, akagremory, Izca RizcassieYJ, V . Yuki-chan, Antares Kuga, babyberrypie, Sei, isjkmblue, miss horvilshy, kim . ariellink, akakuro, Mei Terumi, ai sagara, Sagitarius Red, ELLE HANA, alysaexostans, Ghesta, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, kato, L, Mikki –K tan, Sena keita, Phii . PilaPila, hanahimechan, tetsuya kurosaki, efi . astute . 1; Yang sudah follow dan fave cerita ini; Yang sudah baca cerita ini sekarang._

**Author note :**

Yo~ Kembali dengan saya dengan fic ini~ Dengan kondisi yang nyebelin dimana saya udah sembuh sakit lalu selang sehari sakit lagi -3-

Maaf kemarin-kemarin nggak bisa update. Maklum 'kan sekolah sudah mulai menuntut ini itu. Plus saya ditugasin untuk membuat film durasi 20 menit untuk tugas BI. Huft, saya jadi sutradara, penulis naskah, dan pengedit jadi pasti sibuk untuk sebulan ke depan /mau sombong apa gimana nih/

Lalu bagian depan chapter ini terinspirasi ketika saya nemenin saudara saya yang masih kecil nonton Teletubbies. Sumpah saya bisa ditangkap polisi karena ini mungkin XD Lalu waktu itu nggak sengaja ketemu KnB crack yang ada Teletubbies-nya. OMG, saya ketawa sampe sakit perut loh.. Terus disini juga terkesan boring ya? Tapi saya usahakan tidak boring untuk ke depannya.

Tambahan, bagi yang greget dengan AkaKuro, mohon sabar ya. Akan indah jika sebuah hubungan macam mereka dibawa perlahan dibumbui dengan anak-anak kecil. Tapi pairing fic ini udah jelas AkaKuro nggak bisa diganggu gugat. Ikuti saja otak nista saya kemana, ok?

Dan jangan lupa review, ok? Karna review kalian membuat saya tersenyum dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini setiap kali membacanya /kedip tampan (?)


End file.
